As Novas Crônicas do Furacão Naruto
by Historias de Animes
Summary: Uma nova releitura de Naruto com uma nova personagem que muda o universo de Naruto de maneiras inimagináveis o universo, por causa de interferência no passado Naruto é um pouco mais forte e inteligente, no entanto, ainda está no nível genin. Acompanhe Naruto e seus companheiros nessa estrada para proteger suas pessoas preciosas.
1. Naruto Graduação

Antes de tudo esse é o meu primeiro fanfiction e espero que vocês gostem. Infelizmente os direito de Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a única personagem original é Andréa Doria e eu garanto que ela será muito importante para essa trama.

Hoje era o dia Naruto andara até a escola de mãos dadas com sua namorada Hinata ou Hina-chan como ele prefere. Os dois estavam muito nervosos, hoje, era o grande dia o dia do exame genin. Naruto sabia que esse era o primeiro passo para se tornar Hokage, ele tinha treinado anos com Hina-chan para esse dia. Ele estava realmente nervoso, pois o Jutsu clone era impossível uma vez que ele usava quatro vezes mais chakra do que o normal. Algo que Hinata confirmou com seu Byakugan, ela e Andréa tentaram dar um jeito nisso algo que se mostrou impossível. Mas ele não ia existir Naruto iria com tudo para passar no exame genin e se tornar um grande shinobi e Hogake de Konoha. Além disso, ele tinha sua namorada pra lhe apoiar e vários amigos fieis.

(Dentro da sala de aula)

Do meu lado direito estava Shikamaru Nara era um dos meus melhores amigos, embora bastante preguiçoso escondia uma inteligência fora do normal. Com um cabelo parecendo um abacaxi gostava de dormir e olhar para as nuvens. Ao lado dele estava Choji Akimichi, ele era gordo e sempre tinha um saco de batatinhas nas mãos. Seu peso era um assunto delicado e eu aprendi da maneira mais difícil sobre ele, no entanto ele era uma boa pessoa. No final da mesa sentava se Kiba Inuzuka e seu cachorro Akamaru, ele é um idiota que afirma ser o macho alfa e as mulheres deviam correr atrás dele. Para piorar ele tinha um cheiro de cão e tentava dar em cima da minha menina.

Na minha frente estava Yakumo Kurama, uma menina simpática com cabelos castanha curtos, também estudiosa ela se esforça pra ser uma ninja embora alguns digam que ela não pode sem saber ninjutsu ou taijutsu a sua capacidade com ilusões eram de outro mundo. Do lado dela estava Ino Yamanaka, uma loira Fã girl do Sasuke com uma testa grande, ela era bastante irritante e muito competitiva além de precisar sair das suas dietas malucas.

Mais a frente estava Shino Aburame e Sai os dois eram extremamente reservados. Shino se cobria até o pescoço com sua roupa, por outro lado Sai mal cobria seu corpo com calças curtas e blusas pequenas, além disso, ele era um pervertido que só falava sobre as partes íntimas.

Na frente da classe estava uma menina de cabelos rosa. Sakura Haruno, não só a fã girl número um de Sasuke como também a pessoa mais inútil em qualquer área ninja da sala. A única coisa que ela tinha era um cabeção enorme que lhe dava colocava como a primeira nas áreas escritas.

Por fim lá na frente, havia o emo do Sasuke Uchiha. Um bastardo arrogante que se achava melhor que os outros por causa de seu clã, que fora aniquilado pelo seu irmão, o emo se achava especial. Ele era o preferido dos professores e constantemente mimado pelos moradores, como preferido da galera ele é a escolha óbvia pra novato do ano.

Na extremidade do meu lado esquerda ficava minha melhor amiga Andréa Doria, uma menina com cabelos castanhos escuros, ela é um pouco louca mais muito alegre, tinha uma mania de faltar às aulas da academia e gostava de treinar sozinha sendo muito forte além de cruel com seus adversários ela era um gênio a única capaz de derrotar Shikamaru no xadrez embora perca na maioria dos jogos. Ela e Shikamaru eram os únicos que sabiam do meu namoro.

Por última e mais importante de todas estava do meu lado. Hinata Hyuga. Minha namorada de cabelos azul marinho e olhos lilás, simpática e adorável além de forte e determinada, ela tinha medo de pessoas estranhas por causa de seu pai isso fez as pessoas pensarem que ela era tímida. Por anos eu e Hinata treinávamos juntos e posso afirmar que ela era bastante forte embora o Jukyen fosse falho pra meu amor ela herdou da sua mãe uma variação, o Juho, que era perfeito para ela.

Mas foco Naruto, hoje. Hoje. Hoje é o grande dia o teste definitivo da academia, tudo havia sido preparado pra esse momento, todo treinamento estava pra dar frutos. Iruka entrou na sala e falou.

-Bom dia todos hoje, como todos sabem é o dia do exame genin.

Naruto foi o primeiro a falar, tecnicamente foi um grito.. -Pode mandar Iruka sensei que eu vou me tornar ninja hoje. Dattebayo.

Andréa foi a segunda se manifestar. -Cai dentro que eu estou pronta.

Iruka ficou com raiva e com seu Cabeça Grande no Jutsu gritou. -Quietos vocês dois. Agora vamos começar o exame. Primeira Andréa Doria.

Andréa. -É isso ai. Pode mandar cabeção.

Iruka. -Cale a boca. Agora pro teste genin você deve lançar essas dez shurikens no alvo.

Andréa lançou todas de uma vez e seis acertaram o alvo em pontos fatais as outras acertaram as maçãs trazidas por alunos para o sensei. Obs.: Ela fez isso por querer. Conheço Andréa muito bem para saber de suas proezas com armas.

-Desculpa sensei eu perdi algumas me perdoa pelas suas maçãs. Eu juro que foi sem querer

-Tudo bem Andréa acidentes acontecem de vez em quando. Mas você passa no mínimo você precisa acertar cinquenta por cento. E você conseguiu. Agora terceira fase, você tem que fazer três Jutsu. Henge. Kawarini. E o Bushin.

-Pode deixar Henge. - e acompanhado por uma nuvem de fumaça uma cópia exata de Sasuke surgiu. -Olá pessoal eu sou um emo mimado que se acha melhor que os outros. - Uma gargalhada estourou pela classe que logo fora seguida por várias vindas do fundo acompanharam.

-Não zombe do Sasuke-kun, sua idiota.

-Loirinha cale essa boca.

-Você perdedora nem tem direito de estar nessa sala, nem você nem o idiota do Naruto.

-O que eu tenho haver com essa história testa gigante.

-Do que você me chamou!

Big Head no Jutsu. -Andréa pare com isso. Agora pro próximo teste. -Uma Kunai esfaqueou Andréa no peito fazendo cair no chão, antes de desaparecer revelando outra das maçãs de Iruka. Olhando pra mesa Andréa estava comendo uma maçã. -Certo agora o Bushin.

Com um sinal de mão, três Andréa autênticas apareceram. Iruka socou o primeiro apenas pra desaparecer, o segundo ele tentou um chute e igualmente desapareceu. -Muito bem Andréa você fez clones tão bons que nem posso saber qual deles é o real.

-é claro nenhum deles é o original. -Olhando pra trás Iruka viu Andréa comendo outra de suas maçãs.

-Bem você passa só pare de destruir minhas maçãs, por favor.

-Okay cabeça grande sensei!

-Não me chame assim. Agora meus parabéns ninja Andréa. - Ela murmurou algo inaudível.

-Próximo...

Isso continuou pelo o que parecia uma eternidade até ouvir um nome em particular. -Uzumaki Naruto.

-Finalmente irei ser um ninja.

Sasuke. -Como se você pudesse idiota.

-Cale a boca emo. Beijador de cão.

Iruka. -Calados. Naruto sua vez. Por favor, as shurikens estão aqui.

Naruto acertou nove das dez.

Iruka. -Isso foi incrível Naruto você realmente fez um grande progresso não foi?

-Eu fiz um treinamento muito difícil Iruka sensei.

Iruka. - Agora o seu Henge. E sem...

-Sexy no Jutsu. - No lugar de Naruto estava uma linda mulher cheia de curvas e com um cabelo longo e loiro. Sangue saia do nariz de Iruka e de outros meninos da classe que foi acompanhado por um murmuro baixo de "Loiros problemáticos" clássico dos Nara. E um sorriso malicioso de Andréa que foi acompanhado de um:

-Iruka sensei é um pervertido de armário, por essa eu não esperava.

Mega Big Head no Jutsu- Seu idiota o que pensa que está fazendo!- Naruto voltou ao normal e se encolheu com o grito irritado de Iruka.

-Isso também conta como Henge.

-Seu retardado. Vamos para o próximo o Kawarini no Jutsu. -Uma Kunai esfaqueou Naruto antes de ele desaparecer numa nuvem de fumaça revelando uma cadeira no local. E um Naruto saindo de trás da mesa do seu sensei.

-E então como é que foi?

-Muito bem Naruto, agora coloque minha cadeira de volta no lugar. -"Se você parasse com suas brincadeiras seria um ótimo ninja, mas agora vamos ver se você consegue Naruto."-O próximo é o Bushin.

Andréa. -Ha-Ha se fudeu.

-Cala a boca Andréa.

Andréa. -Calo quando você for ninja.

-Você vai ver Bushin no Jutsu. - Com uma nuvem de fumaça um clone todo deformado do loiro surgiu. Um fracasso evidente.

Andréa. -Eu disse se fudeu.

Iruka. -Sinto muito Naruto, mas você falha aqui.

-Por favor, só mais uma chance eu sei que consigo.

Mizuki. -Podemos dar outra vez a ele?

Iruka. -Não tem outra vez Mizuki ele falha aqui.

(Fim de tarde)

Mais tarde sentado num balanço estava Naruto, com o rosto desanimado por ter sido o único falhado. Hinata já tinha ido embora, ela não podia ficar uma vez que seu pai, Hiashi, apareceu logo no final de aula para levá-la de volta pro seu clã. Andréa, Yakumo e Shikamaru tentaram animar Naruto, mas foi tudo em vão. Ele ainda estava magoado. Tudo estava perdido pra ele seu sonho de ser Hokage desapareceu no ar junto com a esperança de ser ninja. Tudo se desfazia para Naruto não havia luz no fim do caminho. Ou quem sabe não uma luz dourada, mas outra vermelha.

-Naruto você esta bem.

-Claro Mizuki sensei. Estou ótimo.

-Não precisa mentir, sei que está magoado, mas se eu te disse que ainda tem um jeito de você passar o que me diria?

-Eu aceitaria qualquer coisa sensei. Diga-me como me torno ninja?

-Bem tem um teste secreto que ninguém sabe. Ele é assim...

(De Noite)

Naruto não havia levado a sério o aviso de Mizuki, não havia como isso ser um teste pra se tornar genin. Alguma coisa não estava certa, isso o Hokage havia confirmado claramente.

(Flashback)

Naruto entrou na sala do Hokage, o velho estava com um cachimbo na boca enquanto lutava com uma pilha de papeis na mesa. O monstro classe S que qualquer Kage enfrenta uma vez que aceita tamanho desafio.

-Hey velhote como é que está?

-Eu estou bem Naruto, mas e você. Sei o que aconteceu na academia.

-Eu falhei. O Bushin é algo impossível pra mim, mas não é por isso que vim.

-Então o que foi?

-Existe algum meio de se tornar genin, sem que necessite do teste da academia?

-Nenhuma maneira. Naruto eu sinto muito, mas não existe nada.

-Então velho estamos numa fria.

-O que quer dizer?

-O Mizuki disse que havia outro jeito de eu me tornar genin.

O Hokage olhou atônico. -Outra maneira? Qual seria ela?

-Sim ele disse que eu teria de roubar o pergaminho de Jutsu secretos de Konoha.

-O que?

-Eu também achei estranho por isso eu vim. Senti que tinha alguma coisa muito errada quando ele me falou sobre tal coisa, especialmente vindo dele.

O velho sabia que embora fosse brincalhão Naruto era muito inteligente em certos assuntos, no entanto era um idiota em questões que não eram ninjas. -Você fez bem Naruto. O Mizuki é um traidor e você fez bem em denunciar ele. Esse pergaminho contém Jutsu proibidos e não devem cair nas mãos erradas.

-O que você vai fazer?

-Vou mandar prenderem o Mizuki.

-Eu tenho uma ideia melhor.

O Hokage levantou uma sobrancelha e deu uma tragada em seu cachimbo antes de falar. -Diga o que tem em sua mente.

Um riso de Naruto tomou a sala do velho Hokage, algo que ele sabia que era sinal de problemas, grandes problemas.

(Flashback final)

Naruto tinha uma hora antes de se encontrar com Mizuki, então ele resolveu estudar um pouco o pergaminho proibido e ultra secreto de Konoha que por acaso não devia cair em mãos erradas. Mas as de Naruto tudo bem. Naruto é legal gente fina e do bem, ele não é mal suas mãos são certas. Ele desenrolou o papel e olhou horrorizado primeiro Jutsu, Kage Bushin no Jutsu. Naruto olhou pro céu, depois pro pergaminho. Novamente pro céu antes de se virar pro papel e voltar-se novamente para o céu.

-Você está de brincadeira comigo.

(Uma Hora depois)

-Naruto seu idiota o que você fez?

Naruto olhou espantado para a figura de Iruka. -Iruka sensei o que você está fazendo por aqui?

Dizer que Iruka estava irritado era muito pouco. -Ouvi a notícia que um idiota roubou o pergaminho secreto de Konoha. Imagina a surpresa quando soube que era Uzumaki Naruto o Ladrão?

Uma voz soou pela floresta. -Deve ter sido uma grande Iruka sensei.

-Merda ele já chegou. - Nos dois olhamos pra Mizuki que acabara de chegar ao lugar.

-Muito inteligente de sua parte moleque, me denunciando ao Hokage, acompanhado da ANBU. Se eu não tivesse tomado as devidas preocupações eu teria sido pego.

-Então o anúncio que eu tinha roubado o pergaminho veio de você.

-Certo guri, tudo foi planejado, exceto a sua lealdade e a interrupção de Iruka.

Eu sorri e falei zombando. -Então nada saiu como planejado.

Isso irritou o sensei de cabelos azuis. -Seu demônio que tal calar a boca. Seu monstro.

-Monstro?

-Oh você não sabe?

-Mizuki isso é um segredo classe S.

-Eu sou um traidor Iruka se acha que eu me importo com segredos.

-Traidor?

-Sim sensei, ele planejou o roubo do pergaminho e depois iria me culpar. Eu trouxe o pergaminho por ordens do Hokage para realizar uma armadilha junto com dois ANBU, mas é claro que falhou miseravelmente.

Iruka ficou atônito. -Naruto você...

-Que bonitinho vindo de um monstro como você.

Naruto perguntou sem a mínima preocupação, ele já sabia sobre o seu inquilino problemático. -Monstro? Que monstro você fala?

-Sabe por que você é odiado por todos? Por que Iruka te odeia?

-Cale se Mizuki.

-Tudo por causa que você é a reencarnação da Raposa de nove caudas que destruiu a vila há doze anos atrás. Você é um monstro Naruto. Um monstro. Sem coração que só traz dor por onde passa, você é o assassino dos pais do Iruka por isso que ele te odeia tanto.

Naruto mal reagiu, só deu um suspiro. -E você um idiota. Mizuki sensei. Se estiver falando da Kyuubi eu já sei há anos.

Iruka e Mizuki ficaram chocados com a declaração. E disseram em uníssono-Que?

-Vamos é óbvio demais. Não tem muitos bebês que nasceram quando a raposa atacou muito menos aqueles que possuem um selo no estômago, visível quando se usa chakra. Além disso, com tantos moradores me batendo e chamando de raposa do demônio fica meio fácil demais. Mas por vias das duvidas eu perguntei ao Hokage. Ele disse para pensar nela como uma Kunai e um pergaminho selando uma Kunai, essa é uma maneira fácil de resumir minha posição. Agora está na hora de acabar com isso.

Com um sinal de mãos familiar Naruto gritou.

-Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

De repente 500 Narutos apareceram todos sorrindo como um demônio.

-Mizuki sensei conheça o Inferno.

Naquela noite gritos de terror ecoavam por toda floresta e aldeia, deixando as pessoas horrorizados com tamanhos pensamentos do que ocorrerá.

-Parece que eu exagerei.

Iruka. -Parece?

-Acho que muito.

O corpo de Mizuki estava uma polpa sangrenta de sangue a única coisa reconhecível eram pontas de seu cabelos azul.

Iruka. -Hey Naruto feche seus olhos por um segundo.

-Claro Iruka sensei.- Iruka amarrou sua Hitai na cabeça loira.

Iruka. -Pronto está feito.

-Iruka isso é.

Iruka. -Parabéns Naruto você é um Genin agora.

-O velhote vai ficar muito puto quando souber que eu dei uma espiada no seu pergaminho.

Iruka. -Pode apostar. Como diria Andréa "Ha-Ha se fudeu".

(Em algum lugar em Konoha)

Andréa passeava pelas casas quando.

-Atchim. Será que estou ficando doente. Ou um idiota está falando de mim.

Técnicas

Técnica de transformação(Henge no jutsu)-Rank E

Técnica de clone(Bushin no jutsu)-Rank E

Técnica de substituição(Kawarini no jutsu)-Rank E

Técnica do clone das sombra(Kage bushin no jutsu)- Rank B

Espero que tenham gostado do primeiro capitulo os próximos serão ainda mais emocionantes. Se vocês gostaram comentem, se não gostarem comentem também suas opiniões não irão mudar o rumo da história, mas são boas para divulgá-la.


	2. Naruto Time 3

Antes de tudo esse é o meu primeiro fanfiction e espero que vocês gostem. Infelizmente os direito de Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a única personagem original é Andréa Doria.

(Conselho de Konoha)

Atualmente dividido em três poderes. O conselho civil liderados por Homura e Hotaru. O conselho shinobi feito pelos dez clãs de Konoha: Hyuga, Aburame, Yamanaka, Nara, Akimichi, Inuzuka e Sarutobi, os clãs Namikaze, Kurama e Uchiha ainda esperavam seus herdeiros oficiais tomarem posse do clã. E o Hokage. Homura foi a primeira a se manifestar.

-é um absurdo o que aconteceu. Como pode deixar o demônio levar o pergaminho sagrado, e se ele tivesse nos traído.

Sarutobi Hiruzen, o Hokage, protestou. -Ele não iria nos trair foi ele mesmo o delator todo o esquema de traição.

-Isso só pode ser um truque do demônio, devemos expulsa-lo da academia, ele é uma besta.

-Receio que seja tarde demais ele é um ninja agora. Pelos serviços prestados para a aldeia ninja da folha o estudante ninja Uzumaki Naruto foi promovido para genin.

-Isso é uma loucura Hokage-Sama. Pense na segurança das nossas crianças ao colocar ele como ninja.

-A Kyuubi não influência em nada o Naruto.

Uma nova voz surgiu das sombras. -Eu concordo não podemos deixar nosso jinchuuriki tão desprotegido, devemos evitar que ocorra incidentes como no passado. Eu queria ter sob minha tutela, mas visto que isso é impossível eu recomendo que ele seja enquadrado num time genin de origem civil.

-Então você veio Danzo?

-Claro Hokage-Sama não poderia passar uma discussão tão importante sobre os cidadãos do futuro.

-Ele está certo se colocamos num time civil é bem provável que nos livramos do demônio de uma vez.

-Eu não concordo com isso além do mais a lista já foi feita. -Hiruzen gritou.

Hotaru respondeu. -Você quer colocar nossa joia, Sasuke, com esse lixo. Ele só iria atrapalhar o desenvolvimento tanto do Sasuke quanto da Sakura. Temos que separar o joio do trigo.

-Mas não posso permitir que ele fique com um time só de civis.

-Então o que acha da seguinte combinação Sarutobi, Uzumaki Naruto, Kurama Yakumo e Andréa Doria.

-Isso pode funcionar, além de nos livramos do demônio, a menina Kurama é perigosa demais para ser ninja. Além do mais entre os civis Andréa foi a que teve a pior pontuação. Um time 100% de reprovados.

-O que acha Sarutobi um time dito como 100% de fracasso. - Sarutobi pegou um brilho nos olhos de Danzo, ele sabia que o conselho civil não iria recuar.

-Eu concordo. A partir de agora time sete será de Sai, Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha. Sob o comando de Hatake Kakashi. E o time três será composto de Andréa Doria, Uzumaki Naruto e Yakumo Kurama. O responsável ainda não foi escolhido, mas acredito que eu terei livre arbítrio para escolher quem eu quiser. Danzo?

-Sem nenhuma objeção Sarutobi.

-Todos concordam conselho civil?

-Sim.

-Conselho Shinobi?

-Problemático, mas Sim.

-Agora todos demitidos. Danzo fique mais um pouco.

-Mas é claro Sarutobi.

(Depois do conselho ser esvaziado)

-Então o que deseja falar Sarutobi?

-O que você está tramando?

-Nada apenas garantido o futuro para o nosso jinchuuriki. Além disso os outros dois são mais do que aparentam, especialmente Andréa.

-O que você quer dizer?

-Não quero que aconteça com sua mãe aconteça com o garoto, ele tem que ser forte.

-Mas colocá-lo num time com Yakumo e Andréa?

-Eles serão capazes de coisas incríveis Sarutobi. Talvez superem seus três aprendizes.

-Os sábios.

-O potencial de cada um deles é incrível. Eu sou um falcão de guerra, se eles serão shinobis de alto nível no futuro, não vou me opor ao seu crescimento.

-Danzo você...

-Guarde minhas palavras Sarutobi o que você chama de Vontade de Fogo renasceu mais forte do que nunca nessa geração. Talvez ela se iguale a geração do quarto.

-Não, não igualá-la. Ela ira superá-la. Pode ir Danzo.

-Claro Sarutobi.

Agora que eu escolho pra ser o responsável desses três, Kakashi, Kurenai e Asuma já foram definidos e não tenho mais nenhum Jounin de elite sobrando.

Knock! knock!

-Velhote você está ocupado.

Parece que eu encontrei a solução para o meu problema. Hehehe.

(Manhã seguinte na academia)

Hinata acabava de chegar na academia, o anúncio das equipes só seriam as dez então ela tinha mais de duas horas de sobra, para vagar nos seus pensamentos e mais importante ainda reclamar na sua mente. Dizer que Hinata estava chateada era pouco, o seu namorado não ter conseguido passar no exame genin, Naruto era um gênio e ela sabia disso muito bem o quanto seu namorado é forte. Naru-kun podia chutar a bunda de Sasuke, mas só por que ele não pode fazer um maldito Bushin no Jutsu ele não poderia se formar. Tudo por causa de um Jutsu inútil, além do mais por causa do imbecil do meu pai eu não pude ver o Naru-Kun que porcaria.

-Hina-Chan se está bem.

-Quieto Naru-Kun eu estou pensando.

-Okay.

Porcaria Naru-kun você não sabe o quanto estou chateado por você não ter passado, agora serei ninja sozinha sem você. Essa porcaria de Bushin. Agora será mais um ano longe do meu Naru-Kun, queria ver ele hoje. Droga de classe especial só pra graduados eu juro que se Naru-kun não estivesse do meu lado eu iria embora daqui. Espera! Naru-kun ao meu lado. Ela se vira e ver seu namorado sorrindo com um sorriso que ia de uma orelha a outra.

-Naru-kun. - Hinata esmaga Naruto no abraço mais apertado que ela dará na vida.

-Eu também senti sua falta Hina-Chan.

Uma nova voz estraga o clima. -Finalmente você acordou pensei que iria ficar viajando na lua por um bom tempo. Mas Naruto agora que sua namorada voltou pode nos explicar agora como se tornou um genin.

-Bem foi assim...

(Depois de uma pequena história)

-Você é um idiota Naru-kun.

-Eu gostei da história mas devia ter me chamado eu também tinha umas contas a acertar com Mizuki.

-Desculpa as duas.

Hinata deu um beijo em Naruto e se falou.

-Eu te perdoo mas você vai ter que massagear os meus pés por 3 dias.

-O que?

Com um sorriso malicioso no rosto Hinata disse.

-E o mínimo que você pode fazer por não ter me avisado que tinha passado.

Então eles voltaram a se beijar.

-Ah! Os dois pombinhos que coisa cativa. Mas eu recomendo vocês pararem parece que não seremos os únicos aqui por muito mais tempo.

Naruto-Estraga prazeres.

Hinata-Ciumenta.

-Eu escutei isso.

Casal. -Nos desculpe.

(10 minutos antes do anúncio das equipes)

Hinata e Naruto estavam conversando em particular, Shikamaru e Andréa cada um dormia nas suas cadeiras. Choji comia suas batatinhas, enquanto Sai desenhava e Yakumo lia uma revista de moda. Sasuke e Shino ficavam no canto da sala primeiro olhava para a janela e o segundo olhava pra frente.

Kiba caminhou na nossa direção e começou a falar merda pro meu Naru-kun.

-Hey, perdedor aqui é só para quem passou no exame genin.

-Claro. Não está vendo minha Hitai na testa ou você é cego, saco de pulgas.

-O que você disse? Vamos Hinata fique com o Alfa aqui invés desse perdedor.

-Desculpa-me Kiba-San, mas eu quero ficar com Naru-kun.

-Ha-Ha! O cachorro foi rejeitado.

-O que disse Andréa?

Naruto respondeu. -Ela disse que o cachorro foi rejeitado, saco de pulgas.

-Seus fracassados não me irritem.

-O cachorrinho está com raiva.

-Será que ele não tomou vacina, além de pulgas agora raiva.

-Precisamos chamar a carrocinha. Não concorda Naruto-Kun.

-Claro, Andréa-Chan.

Kiba saiu irritado gritando. -Não me irritem. Seus derrotados.

-Andréa-Chan. Naruto-Kun. Vocês dois não pegaram pesado demais?

-Ele mereceu Hina-Chan. Ninguém mexe com a menina mais linda do mundo.

-Por que você nunca me defendeu?

-Estou falando da minha Hina-Chan. Além do mais você mais do que provavelmente pode se defender sozinha.

Eu sorrio maliciosamente. -Sua Hina-Chan. Quando isso aconteceu.

Naruto e Hinata ficaram mais vermelho do que camarão, os dois eram muito tímido quando se tratavam de certos assuntos íntimos. Embora Hinata-Chan seja uma pervertida de primeira categoria, ao ponto de passar anos tendo crise de desmaio quando estava perto de Naruto-Kun, ela tinha vergonha de falar isso em publico. Eu ria por causa da reação dos dois, envergonhar o casal era uma das minhas atividades favorita. Nada podia estragar minha euforia, exceto duas fãs girls irritantes.

Sakura e Ino quebraram pela porta numa corrida patética, as duas disputavam para saber quem chegava primeiro. No final, o cabeção de Sakura deu a vantagem.

-Eu cheguei primeiro Ino Porca.

-Só por causa dessa sua testa monstro.

-O que disse?

-Você ouviu Testa MONSTRO.

Yakumo irritada com o comportamento infantil das duas falou. -Para falar a verdade vocês dois sãos os últimos a chegarem.

Em uníssono as duas gritaram, antes de olhar que todos já estavam na sala. -O que?

-Agora que estão todos aqui vamos começar. -Junto com a voz numa explosão de fumaça Iruka apareceu em sua mesa. -Agora sentem se todos que vou listar os times.

-Time um...

-Time três Andréa Doria...

-Estamos ai.

-Uzumaki Naruto...

-Yosh. A lenda do grande Naruto começa agora.

-E Yakumo Kurama.

Yakumo só assentiu.

-Seu sensei será...

De repente um objeto voa pela janela e uma lona cai na sala, nela estava escrito" A mais Sexy, Forte e Inteligente Sensei Anko Mitarashi.". A mulher tinha um cabelo roxo, e usava uma roupa bastante reveladora e transparente junto com um casaco marrom. Todos estavam espantados com a reação, bem quase todos, existe sempre uma a exceção a regra, essa exceção se chama chamada Andréa.

-Eita! Nossa sensei é doida.

Uma gota de suor caiu da mulher que não esperava por essa reação. Iruka só balançou a cabeça em desaprovação, enquanto todos estavam mudos.

-Bem Anko, você se precipitar como sempre. Mas continuando essa será a sensei do Time três Anko Mitarashi.

-Ela ainda é doida.

Anko já estava com raiva. -Calada gaki quem é você?

A menina sorriu e se levantou e fez uma reverência e fingido tirar um chapéu invisível se apresentou. - Eu sou Andréa Doria. Sua mais nova aprendiza. Então vamos nos da bem Anko-sensei.

-Vou me lembrar de você. Time três quando acabarem por aqui, nos iremos nos reunir no parque ao Sul daqui. Ouviram.

Os três genins de Anko responderam. -Alto e claro Sensei.

Anko desapareceu da sala num turbilhão de folhas e Iruka continuou a anunciar os times.

-Time quatro...

-Time sete Sai, Sakura Haruno e Sasuke Uchiha seu sensei será Hatake Kakashi.

Sakura foi a única a reagir. -O amor conquista tudo Ino porca.

-Time oito Kiba Inuzuka, Hinata Hyuga e Shino Aburame, seu sensei será Kurenai Yuuhi.

Hinata estava magoada e zangada não só por estar separado de seu Naru-Kun, mas estava num time com o idiota do Kiba.

-Time nove ainda está em movimento.

-Time dez Choji Akimichi, Ino Yamanaka e Shikamaru Nara comandados por Asuma Sarutobi.

-Problemático.

-Ah, mas que droga a baleia e o preguiçoso.

-Agora todos vocês são shinobis, devem mostrar respeito a essa vila e o orgulho de fazer parte dela. Eu sei que os desafios de um ninja são grandes, mas coloco grandes esperanças em vocês. Boa sorte. E eu digo só mais uma coisa. Muito OBRIGADO! A cada um de vocês por serem meus alunos nós nunca me senti tão orgulhoso de todos vocês.

Andréa respondeu primeiro. -Relaxe Iruka sensei, você ainda ira sentir mais orgulho de nos.

Naruto continuou. -Você treinou o futuro Hokage, me. Tem todo direito de se orgulhar.

Shikamaru continuou. -Foi problemático, mas obrigado por tudo sensei.

-Vocês. Obrigado por tudo. Vocês são os herdeiros da Vontade de Fogo. O presente de Konoha. Todos vocês, pela última vez, estão dispensados e sejam grandes shinobi.

Quase todos gritaram. -Pode deixar.

Com isso Andréa, Naruto e Yakumo se dirigiram ao parque de Konoha.

(Parque Sul de Konoha algum tempo depois.)

Os três genins estavam sentados olhando para sua nova sensei.

-Bem gakis, eu sou o responsável por vocês três. Agora que tal nos conhecemos melhor?

A menina de cabelos castanhos perguntou. -Como sensei?

-Que tal dizendo seu nome, gostos, desgostos, sonhos e hobbies. Eu vou começar então.

A mulher de cabelos roxos respirou e começou e falar. -Eu sou Anko Mitarashi. Eu gosto de Dango, cobras, treinamento pesado e especialmente tortura. Odeio bastardos exploradores e traidores. E meu sonho é matar uma certa cobra. Meus hobbies são tortura e atormentar minha melhor amiga.

Naruto foi o próximo. -Meu nome é Uzumaki Naruto. Eu gosto de Ramem, treinamento, minha namorada e meus amigos. Eu odeio o tempo de espera para o Ramem ficar pronto e pessoas que tentam machucar os meus amigos. Meu sonho é se tornar Hokage. Meus hobbies são treinamento e ficar com meus amigos.

-A próxima é o grande me. Andréa Doria. Eu gosto de espionagem, treinamento, música e sou um pouco sádica. Eu odeio pessoas que se acham superiores aos outros e quem tente prejudicar meus amigos. Meu sonho é se tornar o comandante da ANBU. Meus hobbies são treinar, cantar e atormentar um certo casal.

Por último foi a vez da menina de kimono e cabelos castanhos. -Eu sou Yakumo Kurama, prazer em conhecê-los. Eu gosto de moda e meditação. Eu não gosto de pessoas que dizem que você não pode fazer as coisas. Meu sonho é se tornar um grande ninja e superar aqueles que me dizem que não sou capaz. Meus hobbies são ler revistas de moda e cuidar do meu corpo.

Depois disso tudo Anko falou.

-Agora dito isso. Vocês ainda não são ninjas.

Dois deles reagiram espantados.

Naruto foi o primeiro a falar. -Como assim não somos ninjas?

Yakumo o seguiu. -Nos não passamos nos testes da academia

Andréa suspirou e respondeu antes que eu tivesse chance. -Aquele só foi o primeiro teste, dos 30 alunos que se formar em sua maioria apenas 9 se tornam shinobis de verdade. Agora eles irão separar o Joio do trigo, por estamos juntos creio que nosso time era destinado ao fracasso. Não estou certa Anko-Sensei?

-Ela está certa em tudo. Normalmente a taxa de reprovação da academia é de 70%, ou seja, apenas 3 em 10 estudantes se tornam ninjas.

Yakumo falou meio sem força.- Então nos somos um time destinado a falhar.

Andréa se adiantou. -é claro nos estamos nas últimas posições da classe e só você pertence a um clã shinobi. Os times que serão promovidos serão os times 7, 8 e 10. Somos o joio e eles o trigo.

Anko respondeu tristemente, ela estava chateada em acabar com o sonho de três crianças desconhecidas, ela se sentia como uma espécie vilão de alguma história. -Eu sinto muito.

Naruto gritou. -Fodam-se. Eu não vou desistir de ser ninja por nada.

Yakumo seguiu o loiro. -Nem eu vou me tornar um ninja de qualquer jeito.

Andréa sorriu e a exemplo de seus companheiros se manifestou. -Anko-sensei. Eu presumo que não necessariamente os times aprovados já foram escolhidos antes de saírem da academia.

-Não.

-Mas eles garantem que certos estudantes passem montando um time que melhor se adapte a situação, não estou certa?

-Sim, o Hokage tem o poder de escolher certos times para serem ninjas e outros para serem civis.

-Mas a decisão de quem passa ou não, não é dele?

-Sim aqueles que decidem quais times passam para serem genins são-nos os Jounins. Isso significa...

-Huh.

Naruto exclamou. - O que vocês estão falando?

Yakumo respondeu. -Simples significa que mesmo esse time foi criado para não nos tornamos ninjas, se nos passamos nos testes da Anko-sensei ninguém poderá questionar nossa legalidade como um time shinobi.

-Então nos podemos nos tornar ninjas. Manda ver sensei maluca, eu Uzumaki Naruto irei passar em qualquer desafio que você mandar e me tornar Hokage.

-Eu concordo com ele, ninguém impede Andréa Doria, a Andorinha, de voar pelos céus e de se tornar comandante da ANBU

-Não vou falhar. Yakumo Kurama ira mostrar o que ela pode ser a melhor ninja de genjutsu de Konoha.

-Muito bem Gakis estejam preparados, amanhã campo de treinamento 19 às 9 da manhã, estejam prontos para o inferno.

Em uníssono os três responderam, com os olhos cheios de determinação. -Cai dentro.

Nesta história Danzo não será um louco militaristas, ele ainda assume uma perspectiva de guerra, mas agora leva mais em conta seus subordinados e a vila acima de qualquer coisa. Ele acredita que as emoções são inúteis para um ninja, mas ao invés de apagá-las ele optou por controla-las.


	3. Naruto Treinamento de Sobrevivência

Antes de tudo esse é o meu primeiro fanfiction e espero que vocês gostem. Infelizmente os direito de Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a única personagem original é Andréa Doria.

Naruto acordou ao som de murros na sua porta, um barulho audível que parecia uma tentativa de arrombar seu apartamento, algo que ocorrerá com bastante frequência. Mas os barulhos não paravam mesmo depois de dez minutos, o jovem ninja preocupado, mas ainda de pijama foi checar quem era nessa manhã e ao abrir a porta um chute giratório acertara bem na cara o mandando de volta pra dentro de sua casa. Enquanto lamentava sua dor uma voz autoritária gritava para ele.

-Seu idiota são dez pra nove e você ainda está de pijama!

Naruto finalmente reconheceu quem era a pessoa na sua porta. -Andréa o que houve?

-Hoje é o dia do teste daquela maluca da Anko, se você não se estiver lá em dez minutos seremos reprovados.

Merda como ele pode ter se esquecido disso, Naruto correu para o banheiro no qual se trocou numa velocidade mais rápida do que um flash. Ele depois pegou algumas coisas na geladeira depois segurou minha mão e saiu correndo pela a cidade, porra ele corre rápido eu me sinto como se tivesse sendo arrastada, acho que foi isso o que Hinata queria dizer quando ela tinha medo de correr com seu namorado. Em menos de 5 minutos estávamos no campo de treinamento, e eu estou tonta pra cacete.

-Yakumo-Chan bom dia.

-Bom dia Naruto-Kun. Bom dia Andréa-Chan.

-Morra Naruto desgraçado. Morra.

-O que houve com ela?

-Eu não tenho ideia.

-Bem parece que estão todos aqui.

Num furacão de folhas Anko apareceu com sua roupa transparente e seu casaco de interrogador da ANBU, ela queria causar uma impressão de mal para seus alunos intimidá-los um pouco. Infelizmente eles a ignoraram, Andréa estava querendo matar Naruto que se desculpava constantemente enquanto Yakumo segurava a menina de cabelos castanhos para não matar o menino de cabelos loiros. Eles estão testando minha paciência por acaso esses gakis.

-Gakis eu estou aqui!

Todos os três se viraram para a figura de uma Anko zangada na frente deles.

-Certo agora que tenho a sua atenção vamos ao teste.

Andréa. -Pode mandar bala.

Yakumo. -Eu estou pronta.

Naruto. -Nada vai me impedir.

-Vocês parecem animados. Então este teste será...

Os três juntos. -Sem suspense.

-Okay, vocês poderiam gostar de um pouco de drama. Exercício de sobrevivência.

Yakumo. -Só isso pensei que seria mais difícil.

Naruto. -Fizemos um monte na academia.

Anko sorriu para eles e falou. -Claro que vocês fizeram, mas dessa vez o adversário de vocês será eu.

Andréa sorriu. -Como Yakumo, pensei que seria mais difícil.

Eu avancei em direção a garota impertinente e a encarei. -Gaki, eu vou te dar um serviço especial para você.

Ela voltou a sorri e me encarou de volta. -Então eu também vou te dar alguns dos meus serviços especiais.

Yakumo tentou acalmar as duas. -Calma! Calma!

Anko foi a primeira a quebrar o contato e deu um suspiro antes de falar. -De qualquer forma se vocês quiserem passar terão que me surpreender. E vou avisando isso não será algo fácil.

-Para alguém que foi treinado por aquele cara não sei como iremos te surpreender.

Anko olhou atordoada para a menina irritante. -Como você sabe.

-Eu tenho meus segredos Anko sensei, mas isso não importa. De todos daqui você não tem a pior história, além disso, você deve ser muito forte e eu quero lutar contra você.

A maluca das cobras murmurou. -Obrigada. Agora comecem!

(Pouco tempo depois)

Esses moleque são muito bons todos se esconderam, embora eles não estejam juntos, suas habilidades de camuflagem são ótimas. Vamos ver Yakumo está escondida atrás de algumas árvores me observando, Andréa Hum... Essa vai dar trabalho eu não consigo achar essa menina. Agora o Naruto ele Hum... Acho que ele não vai dar trabalho.

Naruto estava na frente dela em toda glória de seu macacão laranja, com os braços cruzados desafiando sua sensei. -Muito bem sensei esquisita eu te desafio.

-Parece que eu acabei de encontrar um novo brinquedo predileto. Primeira lição ninja Taijutsu.

Naruto avança sobre Anko mirando um soco no seu rosto, ela joga a cabeça para traz habilmente se esquivando. Naruto continuo avançando em direção a Anko desferido socos e ponta pés na sensei que só desviava com o mínimo de esforço. O garoto então se afastou e jogou shurikens na sensei que acertaram fatalmente nossa responsável, só pra revelar um Kawarini. A professora apareceu atrás de Naruto e acertou um chute no estômago que o mandou voando para um lago próximo, quicando duas vezes antes de desaparecer debaixo d'água. Bolhas se formavam na área em que meu companheiro de equipe havia caído antes de desaparecido, um minuto de silêncio antes de várias shurikens saírem voando. Seguidos por mais de dez Narutos investindo contra a sensei, Anko pode não ter notado, mas esses clones são reais. Aproveitando o descuido da professora Naruto investiu agora com seu batalhão de cópias, o primeiro Naruto tentou um soco no estômago antes de Anko bater ele fora, o segundo e o terceiro investiu nas suas pernas os quais ela desviou e bateu os dois por trás. Cinco Narutos pularam em cima dela, apenas para ela bateu todos de uma vez numa velocidade incrível, mas um dos Naruto aproveitou a chance e posou um soco na sua cara que ela revidou violentamente sobre o clone que desapareceu na fumaça. Anko olhou ao redor e não enxergou, mas nenhum Naruto, o desgraçado fugiu. Coloquei a mão no rosto onde o soco me acerto, se não fossem meu reflexo aguçado eu não teria conseguido amenizar o dano desviando para trás. Esse moleque realmente me surpreendeu. Ele conseguiu raspar meu rosto ele certamente é alguma coisa.

Agora quem será o próximo, ou melhor, a próxima.

(Perto do Lago)

Anko caminha até o lago atrás de um pouco d'água ela estava um pouco sedenta depois do seu pequeno jogo com Naruto, quando ela chegou próxima ao lago ela sentiu o cheiro de fumaça e olhou horrorizado para um pergaminho explosivo debaixo de seus pés, ela só pensava em um coisa "Oh merda". Uma explosão tomou conta do local onde ficava o corpo da mulher, por sorte ele conseguiu desviar. No entanto, duas dezenas de shurikens vieram voando na sua direção, e fizeram-na pular para a lateral pra desviar da chuva de lâminas afiadas que passara a centímetros de seu corpo.

Essa foi perto, olho pra baixo e vejo um X bem grande em negrito, logo uma grande tora vem pela minha retaguarda e eu me jogo no chão. Cara essas armadilhas são um saco, quem deve ter feito elas.

-Você foi bem a desviar maluca sensei.

Acho que eu já se. -Então Andréa é a sua vez.

-Espero que esteja gostando de meus brinquedos.

-Esse é seu serviço especial não é grande coisa.

-Então que tal assim. Boom. Boom.

Anko olha para o tronco ao seu lado e vê mais de cinco selos de explosão nele. "Ela vai dar uma grande dor de cabeça". Uma explosão acontece e toda área de um raio de 5 metros está em fogo.

-Espero que ela esteja viva.

Atrás dela Anko apareceu. -Mais do que viva, segunda lição ninja Ninjutsu. Doton: Técnica de dupla decapitação. -Uma coisa foi soterrada no chão, mas não foi Andréa um toco apareceu no lugar.

Eu apareço atrás da Sensei cachorro-Ovelha-Tigre e inspiro o ar. -Katon: Pássaros de fogo. - Diversas chamas pequenas voam na direção da mulher maluca.

-Droga ela não devia ter chakra para um ninjutu elementar. - Anko faz os selos da ovelha e do cachorro. - Katon: grande bola de fogo.

A bola de fogo consumiu os pequenos pássaros antes de desaparecer, Andréa avançou numa abertura que se abriu pelos Jutsus jogando shurikens e com novos selos e uma rajada de fogo gritou. -Katon: Shurikens de Fogo.

Anko teve que correr para o lago para desvia do golpe flamejantes andando por cima d'água, Andréa a seguiu com um sorriso malicioso e um novo par de selos. -Suiton: Bala d'água.

Anko tentou contra-atacar com uma bola de fogo, mas a água a apagou e acertou Anko que desapareceu em uma nuvem fumaça. Enquanto a menina caiu no lago gelado, ela realmente estava irritada por Anko ter fugido, mas ela iria ter a sua revanche.

-Kawarini ela escapou no último momento.

Anko estava encharcada ela não tinha escapado de toda Bala d'água a tempo, novamente ela havia sido surpreendida mais uma vez. Então só falta checar a Yakumo.

(No meio das floresta)

-Então você finalmente veio sensei.

Yakumo apareceu caminhando tranquilamente em seu kimono em direção a Anko, ela andara com a guarda baixa sabendo que não poderia colocar nenhuma resistência como Naruto ou Andréa, mas ela tinha outras coisas que compensava suas deficiências.

-Saindo assim sem guarda você deve ter muita confiança.

Yakumo continuou a caminhar. -Você acha, pois é justamente o contrário eu sei que não posso ganhar de você, mas posso derrotar você assim que baixar a guarda.

-Infelizmente isso não vai acontecer.

Yakumo estava alguns passos dela. –Que pena sensei isso já aconteceu.

Yakumo atravessou Anko, e uma sensação de pavor percorreu o corpo da Jounin. Genjutsu, a arte ninja de enganar com ilusões, quando isso aconteceu. Poderia ter sido naquele instante em que eu a vi saindo das árvores.

-Exatamente nesse momento.

Anko olhou para sua aprendiz que estava atrás dela, ela praticamente tinha atravessado sua sensei e agora tinha domínio total de sua mente.

Anko olhou espantada. -Como você sabe o que estou pensando?

-Você é quem está me contando. Olhe para o lado. Hell Memories.

Uma versão de mim mais nova estava do meu lado, seu corpo estava machucado e seus olhos vermelhos de choro. Ela falou.

-Por que isso? Por que sensei?

Anko tentou falar mais no lugar da sua voz saia outra familiar que ela odiava a voz da cobra bastarda saindo de sua garganta.

-Para torná-la forte minha pequena cobra. Agora onde paramos, oh eu já sei.

A boca de Orochimaru (Anko) se abriu e ele mordeu o ombro da Anko mais nova colocando o selo amaldiçoado na menina em lágrimas, Anko mais velha não podia mais suportar aquilo e colocando uma grande quantidade de seu chakra ela conseguiu quebrar o genjutsu. Anko suava frio seu cérebro tinha sofrido um grande dano mental, a partir desse genjutsu. As ilusões da menina estavam quase a par das de Kurenai, se ela não tivesse a experiência de passar por vários genjutsu da amiga ela provavelmente ainda não estaria lá. Agora entendo o que Kurenai disse quando a garota era perigosa.

Olhei ao redor, mas nenhum sinal da menina, ela havia ido embora como todos os outros. Eu estou com um mau pressentimento, do que vem por ai.

(Na copa de uma árvore)

-Parece que vocês dois se divertiram?

Andréa sorriu. -Oh! Yakumo parece que você gostou de sua vez.

-Foi bem divertido, embora eu não saiba o que fez a Anko-sensei gritar.

-Eu tenho uma ideia.

Naruto se manifestou. -Vocês duas se divertiram mais do que eu.

Andréa. -Você reclama demais Naruto. Agora o que vamos fazer?

Yakumo. -Vamos trabalhar em equipe e fazer uma grande surpresa final.

Naruto. -Então você também descobriu o significado do teste?

-Eu soube disse faz tempo. Só não sabia que vocês dois iriam fazer uma tentativa sozinhos antes do teste real.

Andréa. -Nos só queríamos testar nossas habilidades.

Naruto. -Mas deixando isso de lado, qual será nosso plano.

Andréa. -Seus clones, meus Jutsus e Yakumo um genjutsu. Com isso vamos batê-la.

Naruto assentiu.

-Vocês tem certeza disso?

Naruto. -Embora ela esteja se segurando, nos vamos conseguir acertar ela com um tiro certeiro.

-Então Yakumo, Naruto vocês confiam em mim.

Em uníssono. -Mas é claro então vamos.

-Vocês sabem o sinal. Agora começa o teste.

-Eu estou pronta.

-Nada vai nos impedir. Naruto Uzumaki está por vir.

-Rima sem graça.

-Calada Andréa.

(De volta ao ponto de partida)

Três figuras estavam paradas no meio do campo duas, um menino de cabelo loiro vestindo um macacão laranja e uma menina de cabelos castanhos e kimono de flores, estavam conversando e uma terceira figura, uma garota de shorts azul e blusa verde estava dormindo ao lado deles. Anko olhava seus três aprendizes, sim aprendizes a essa altura a shinobi de cabelos roxos já tinha decidido levar esses três sob a sua asa, mas ela não iria admitir isso ainda. Cada um deles havia lhe surpreendido em cada uma das áreas ninjas, no entanto se eles passarem só por isso ela se sentiria como se tivesse pegado leve demais com eles principalmente com o que eles fizeram com ela.

Anko morde o dedo deixando escapar gotas de sangue, ela sorri maldosamente e grita. -Invocação no Jutsu.

Naruto notou a terra tremendo e falou. -Vocês estão sentindo algo tremer.

Yakumo respondeu. -Agora que você falou eu também estou sentido. Será um terremoto?

Andréa levanta de seu sono e fala. -Mas que porcaria é essa? um terremoto?

O rosto de Naruto ficou pálido e ele gritou. -Eu acho que não. Olhem!

Andréa e Yakumo. -Uma cobra!

-Só uma cobra. Uma grande cobra.

Anko estava em cima da serpente gigante e gritou. -Gakis estejam prontos pois a brincadeira acabou.

Yakumo assustada falou.- alguém tem algum plano.

-Foi mal Yakumo-Chan estou sem ideias, Andréa-Chan.

-Uma mas vou precisar de tempo, Naruto-Kun você sabe algum Jutsu de vento?

-Três. Por quê?

Andréa sorriu. -Naruto, nos dois vamos derrotar a cobra, Yakumo você aguarda por enquanto.

-Pode deixar comigo. Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

De repente uma centena de Narutos apareceram e foram em direção a cobra com Kunais em punho. -Ao ataque!

-As vezes me esqueço o quanto de chackra você tem.

-Menos papo e mais ação Andréa-Chan, time 3 em movimento.

O Naruto real e Andréa se aproximavam discretamente enquanto os clones distraiam a cobra. Os clones eram facilmente destruídos, mas era apenas uma distração, quando os dois estavam próximos o suficiente eles agiram em conjunto.

Naruto. -Fuuton: Grande expiração.

Andréa. -Katon: Grande bola de fogo.

Uma bola de fogo imensa consumiu a Maya antes de ela desaparecer em uma nuvem de fumaça, aqueles dois tinham feito um Jutsu de colaboração e derrotaram a sua invocação. Anko não podia deixar imaginar no potencial daqueles dois, mas eles não devem passar, ainda. Eu apareci atrás dos dois com uma Kunai no pescoço de cada um.

-Baixaram a guarda no final.

Naruto gritou. -Yakumo! Agora!

-Doce essência. -De repente os dois desapareceram em pétalas de cerejeiras. E a ilusão se dissipou.

-Genjutsu de novo. Isso é um saco.

-Eu não me mexeria se fosse você.

Três Kunais apareceram atrás dela apontadas pra ela, uma no seu pescoço(Andréa) outra no seu coração(Yakumo) e a última no seu estômago(Naruto).

Naruto falou. -Te pegamos sensei.

-Vocês que pensam. -Ela desapareceu em uma nuvem de fumaça.

Andréa resmungou. -Kage Bushin eu odeio isso.

Naruto chorou. -Minha própria técnica, eu me sinto humilhado.

Yakumo tentou incentivá-los. -Se animem podemos tentar de novo.

Uma nova voz surgiu. -Acho que não gakis.

Anko surgiu atrás dos três com um sorriso no rosto.

-Não será necessário, mas antes de vocês três passarem. Respondam-me qual era o motivo principal do teste?

Os três em conjunto responderam. - Trabalho em equipe.

-Muito bem. Um ninja traidor é uma escória, mas ninjas que abandonam seus companheiros em campo são piores que a escória. Vocês sozinhos são fortes, mas juntos sua força beiram o nível Jounin, mas vocês possuem muitas falhas. Naruto seu taijutsu ainda deixa a desejar, Andréa seus Jutsu faltam velocidade e Yakumo seus genjutsu você ainda não tem total controle. Mas vamos dar um jeito nisso.

Ela apontou pra Naruto e Andréa.

-Vocês dois já sabem a sua afinidade.

-Eu sou Vento.

-Isso é algo raro aqui em Konoha.

-Eu tenho Fogo, Água e Raio.

Anko arregalou os olhos. -Três afinidades, mas isso é incrível.

-Eu sei, mas só tenho 3 Jutsus de fogo e 2 de água, mas nenhum de raio.

-Eu tenho três do estilo vento.

-Vocês dois são incríveis, eu só posso usar genjutsu.

Naruto a animou. -Mas seus genjutsu são incríveis sem eles nos não teríamos conseguido.

-Sinto muito em interromper gakis, mas agora vocês estão dispensados. Vejo vocês amanhã.

Naruto gritou e saiu correndo. -Yosh, vamos comemorar no Ichikaru Ramem.

Andréa pegou a mão de Yakumo e correu atrás dele. -Vamos.

(Torre Hokage)

Estavam nove Jounins, ninjas de elite, na sua frente prontos para lhe entregar o seu relatório sobre as equipes.

-Time 1 sem surpresa eles falharam.

-Time 2 também uma falha.

-Anko não está aqui Time 4.

-Outra falha.

-Tim também falharam.

-Time 7 aprovados.

-O que Kakashi você finalmente aprovou alguém?

-Eles conseguiram no final trabalharem em equipe, embora ainda darão muito trabalho no futuro.

-Time 8, aprovados. Eles trabalharam muito bem, no entanto Kiba ainda mantém um amor irracional para Hinata.

-Time 10 também aprovados, eles trabalham muito bem equipe. Talvez seja realmente uma nova geração do Ino-Shika-Chou.

Kurenai falou. -Parece que só falta o relatório da Anko.

Um dos Jounins falou. -Nada vai mudar, nos já temos nossos 9. Devemos ir antes que a maluca chegue.

-Alguém disse meu nome. - Anko sem cerimônia entrou no escritório do Hokage comendo um dango. -Desculpe pela demora tive um dia cheio. O que está havendo?

Kurenai falou. -O relatório sobre os times genins.

-Ah, se é isso o time 3 passa.

Vários Jounins gritaram. -O que?

-Eles passaram no teste.

-Mas como isso é possível?

-Eles são mais do que aparentam.

-E a tradição, apenas três times são formados na academia.

Anko estava irritada. -Enfie essas tradições na bunda eu não permitir que você desperdice três talentos inexplorados como aqueles.

O Hokage gritou. -Se acalmem todos vocês. Agora Anko eles realmente passaram como time?

-Sim, sozinhos eles superam qualquer genin na média e ficam nível Chuunin e juntos eles poderiam bater um Jounin de baixo nível. Seu trabalho em equipe é ótimo, Naruto serve de vanguarda enquanto Andréa lhe dá apoio e Yakumo fica de back up. Sinceramente não vejo motivos para não aprová-los.

-Tudo bem. Esse ano os times aprovados são:

Time 10

Choji Akimichi

Ino Yamanaka

Shikamaru Nara sobre o comando de Asuma Sarutobi.

Time 8

Kiba Inuzuka

Hinata Hyuga

Shino Aburame sobre o comando de Kurenai Yuuhi.

Time 7

Sai

Sakura Haruno

Sasuke Uchiha sobre o comando de Hatake Kakashi.

E Time 3

Andréa Doria

Naruto Uzumaki

Yakumo Kurama sobre o comando de Anko Mitarashi.

Todos vocês estão dispensados.

-Hai Hokage-Sama.

Técnicas

Fuuton grande expiração-Rank C

Katon pássaros de fogo-Rank-D

Katon shurikens das chamas-Rank D

Doton: Técnica de dupla decapitação- Rank-D

Katon grande bola de fogo-Rank C

Suiton bala d'água-Rank C

Hell's Memories (Memórias do inferno)-Rank C

Docê essência (Sweet essence)-Rank D 

Anko concordou em treinar o time 3. Eu escolhi juntar Yakumo e Naruto pois ambos conhecem a dor da solidão e precisam superar elas, Anko será quem vai ajudar eles, Também adicionei Andréa pois ela é meio louca e uma espécie de Anko em miniatura. Se preparem o arco das ondas está chegando e algumas revelações serão feitas sobre Andréa.


	4. Naruto Missão das Ondas I

Só para dizer que eu estou gostando a recepção que essa história está dando até agora e como eu estou alegre o arco das ondas será lançado completo, gostaram?. Então vamos as velhas palavras. Infelizmente os direito de Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a única personagem original é Andréa Doria.

-Naruto pela direita. Ouviu! Direita! Vai agora.

-Yakumo pela esquerda. Rápido. Temos que o encurralar.

-Certo Anko sensei. Pode deixar comigo.

-Não se precipite Naruto-Kun ele é um demônio disfarçado.

-Eu sei Yakumo-Chan.

-Calados Gakis tudo tem que ser feito em silêncio.

Naruto-Kun se aproxima devagar devagarzinho, o silêncio nos seus passos demonstravam o nível de sua cautela. Ele sabia que o inimigo que enfrentara era um gênio, essa já era a terceira vez nessa semana e ele sabia que não seria a última. Enfrentando um demônio em carne como esse, ele não podia deixar aberturas toda preocupação era necessária. E seus passos se tornavam cada vez mais silenciosos na medida em que se chegava mais perto.

Yakumo-Chan também estava tensa, no último encontro com esse demônio ela foi uma das vitimas, ela queria vingança pelo ocorrido, mas também estava com medo de que a história se repita. O suor caia de sua testa e embarcava a sua visão, mas ela sabia que não podia fazer nenhuma ação de grandes movimentos qualquer coisa só iria alertar o demônio que se encontrava na sua frente. Qualquer erro era fatal.

Anko-sensei era a mais preocupada ela pensou que nunca mais iria precisar fazer isso de novo, ela ainda tem lembranças terríveis daquele tempo em que era genin. Esse demônio fez sua vida um inferno nos primeiros anos como ninja, assim como os de vários outros que sofreram em suas mãos. Agora como Jounin ela queria vingança e se considerava mais do que pronta pra isso agora. Impaciente ela deu o sinal.

Naruto-Kun avançou primeiro, mas com um salto mortal para trás ela escapou de suas mãos e correu para a saída da esquerda, mas sua fuga estava de encontro a Yakumo-Chan que pulou em cima dela. Pobre Yakumo-Chan não viu o brilho em seus olhos, ela acelerou e deixou a ninja no vácuo caindo de cara no chão.

-Naruto vamos agora.

Anko-Sensei apareceu na saída bloqueando o caminho enquanto Naruto-Kun se aproximava por trás. Os dois pularam ao mesmo tempo para agarrá-la, mas a gata pulou e usou a cabeça da Anko-sensei como plataforma para escapar e os dois idiotas colidiram um com outro. Todos falharam muito rápidos, enquanto eu estava rindo quase urinando nas minhas roupas pela cena.

Olho minha pequena armadilha e o demônio se aproxima dela, ele para e começa a beber o leite que eu deixei. Chego perto dela devagar e calmamente, ela nem se preocupa pela minha presença, ela se vira e me encara. Puxo um prato com peixe e coloco na minha frente, a gata vem e começa a comer o peixe eu faço carinho nela e ela me deixa colocar ela nos meus braços. Eu a pego e vou de encontro a minha equipe.

-Vocês todos são uns idiotas.

Andréa-Chan aparece com uma gata nas mãos, ela não estava coberta de terra ou com arranhões isso me deixava irritado ela fez parecer tão fácil.

-Como você fez isso?

-Leite e um peixe frito. De isso a um gato e ele te adora.

Uma cara decepção apareceu no rosto de nos três, mas a mais afetada foi a Anko-Sensei ela realmente estava pra baixo. Eu também estava de mal como foi que eu não notei algo tão obvio, aposto que a Hina-Chan também já teria descoberto isso a essa altura do campeonato.

-Como é que a Andréa-Chan consegue lidar com esse demônio tão fácil?

Eu respondi. -Gatos do mal, menina do mal não veem qualquer semelhança.

-Eu ouvi isso Naruto-Kun.

-Desculpa Andréa. Mas Anko-Sensei completamos a lição.

Anko estava no canto cabisbaixa reclamando com uma aura negra que se projetava do seu corpo.

Yakumo-Chan estava preocupada. -Será que ela está bem?

-Eu acho que a maluca-Sensei está de mal consigo mesma.

-Depois de anos fazendo isso e só perceber o óbvio agora, eu também estaria de mal. Igual ao Hokage quando ele aprender o segredo para derrotar a papelada.

Andréa perguntou. -Ele ainda não percebeu?

-Não, eu guardo isso como moeda de troca. Mas Anko-Sensei, Anko-Sensei podemos ir pra torre pedir outra missão.

Anko-sensei respondeu ainda em baixa. -Sim, vamos.

(Torre do Hokage)

O Hokage estava impressionado com o que os meninos haviam conseguido, não só completaram essa missão em tempo recorde, como a gata que infernizava os ninjas iniciantes foi domada. Com essa missão eles completavam sua 15 missão Rank-D em um mês.

Um dos ninjas que estavam ao lado do Hokage estava impressionado. -Como vocês fizeram isso tão rápido?

Andréa acaricia a gata e responde. -Não foi grande coisa não é, Tama-chan?

O outro ninja estava de queixo caído. -E ela ainda a domou! Como isso é possível?

Anko falou. -Gato do mal, menina do mal eles se entenderam.

Naruto se precipitou. -Nos queremos outra missão.

O Hokage olhou orgulhosamente para os seus três, ele folheou o catálogo de missões e falou. -Vamos ver que tal uma missão Rank-D de recolher...

Naruto e Anko gritou. -Outra Rank-D não!

Naruto. -Velho vamos coloque um desafio melhor pra gente, com essas missões Rank-D nem parece que somos ninjas.

Andréa - Por favor, essas missões Rank-D são muitos chatas.

Yakumo. -Além do mais, essas missões Rank-D não ajudam no treinamento de nossas habilidades.

Anko. -Ele tem razão velhote, eu acredito que eles estão prontos para uma missão Rank-C.

O Hokage suspirou. -Tudo bem, vamos ver uma missão Rank-C que chegou recentemente.

Todo o Time 3 comemorou até Yakumo, ela estava com raiva dessas missões Rank-D, e ao contrário da Ino e da Sakura que só queriam correr atrás do Sasuke, Yakumo queria se tornar uma grande kunochi.

O Hokkage tinha que silenciar a sua pequena festa. -Calados! Agora sua missão é escoltar um construtor de pontes até o pais das Ondas.

Dito isso um homem bêbado entrou na sala com uma garrafa na mão. -Time 3 conheça Tazuna seu cliente.

O velho bêbado chamado Tazuna. -Falou, esses são meus guardas costas uma mulher e três crianças que ainda não saíram da saia de suas mães.

Quando o velho terminou, havia quatro Kunais apontadas para ele. Duas no pescoço, Anko e Andréa, uma no coração, Naruto, e a última no seu estômago, Yakumo. Cada uma apontava para um ponto fatal do corpo humano, o Hokage não queria explicar como um assassinato de um homem de outro país ocorreu na sua frente.

-Calma vocês três, ele não sabe que vocês não têm mães, nem como você é forte Anko. Além disso, se vocês o matarem não terão uma missão pra fazer.

As Kunais recuaram e o Time 3 voltou a sua formação na frente do Hokage.

-Agora, Senhor Tazuna você tem alguma reclamação.

-Se for ao custo da minha cabeça, acho que não.

-Agora Time 3 dispensado, vocês se encontrarão amanhã as 6 para partir, estejam todos prontos.

O Time 3 completo. -Hai, Hokage-Sama.

(Dia seguinte pela manhã)

Eu fui a primeira a chegar ao local, como essa iria ser a minha primeira missão fora da aldeia eu resolvi mudar minhas roupas padrões. Ao invés do meu Kimono longo habitual, eu substituo por um azul marinho e menor que vai até o meio das coxas. Minhas botas eram estilo militar na cor azul, e eu tínhamos uma bolsa verde militar nas minhas costas. Eu estava pronta pra missão

-Bom dia Yakumo-Chan.

-Bom dia Naruto-Kun.

Eu olhei para Naruto e ele me surpreendeu, assim como eu ele mudou suas roupas. Ao invés do horroroso macacão laranja, ele estava com uma e blusa preta com detalhes em chamas laranja. Suas calças eram pretas com duas listras igualmente laranjas. Ele havia ficado dez vezes melhor agora do quando era uma aberração laranja, ele tinha uma aparência mais séria e mais ameaçadora, além de muito mais bonito. Não Yakumo! Hinata lhe mataria se você estiver pensando nessas coisas.

Do nada uma voz interrompeu meus pensamento. -Parece que todos tiveram a mesma ideia.

Andréa pulou na nossa frente dando um susto em nos dois.

-Vocês dois ficaram ótimos nessas roupas. Parecem mais adolescentes e ninjas do que crianças.

Eu olho Andréa de cima a baixo, ela estava com uma calça jeans escura que paravam nos joelhos, uma blusa cinza com detalhes azuis escuros que formavam uma árvore em suas costas. Além de um pano azul cobrindo seu cabelo curto castanhos, fora isso ela ainda continuava com a mesma sandália ninja. Mas o mais estranho era que invés de uma mochila, ela carregava uma bolsa de violão. Eu sei que Andréa toca guitarra, mas levá-la para a missão era estranho demais.

Quando terminei eu falei. -Você também não está tão mal? Mas por que o violão e suas coisas?

-Estão aqui. -Ela apontou pra mochila nas suas costas. -Ela é enorme além da minha guitarra, itens de sobrevivência cabem direitinho aqui. Além é claro das minhas roupas.

Naruto-Kun falou. -Parece que todos nos resolvemos fazer uma troca para essa missão.

-Claro, estou magoada como aquele velho bêbado falou.

Andréa-Chan. -Naruto-Kun por acaso foi Hinata-Chan que escolheu essas roupas.

Naruto-Kun ficou mais vermelho do que tomate, o rubor cobriu seu rosto tal maneira que se espalhava por todo o seu corpo. Eu nunca pensei que alguém pudesse ficar tão vermelho, Hinata-Chan deve ter feito algo grande para ele ontem. Um sorriso maldoso se formou entre meus lábios.

-O que Hinata-Chan fez para você ontem? Você está tão vermelho.

Ele ficou mais vermelho ainda. -Nada! Ela não fez nada.

Andréa entendeu meu raciocínio. -Nada? Então por que da vergonha? Ou ela fez algo mais intimo.

Naruto falou baixinho. -Bem ela me...

Nos duas. -Ela o que?

-Ela me beijou.

Nos duas em conjunto. -Na boca!?

-Sim e além do mais eu devolvi o beijo.

-Vocês parecem estar aproveitando o tempo gakis.

Atrás de nos estava Anko-Sensei apareceu e ela estava sorrindo para nos. Ela usava suas roupas indecentes habituais, enquanto o velho Tazuna estava com uma calça larga azul e uma blusa velha verde clara, ah! E um chapéu de palha.

Anko-Sensei se adiantou e gritou. -Time 3 estão prontos.

Em uníssono falamos. -Hai.

-Então vamos estamos de saída.

Começávamos a andar pela primeira vez para fora da vila que vivemos por 13 anos.

(No meio do caminho)

Uma poça estava formada no meio do caminho, eu acho que isso é meio óbvio demais para nos. Qual é? Não há nuvens no céu e me disseram que não chove há dias por aqui, é fácil demais ver essa armadilha.

-Andréa-Chan você notou?

Ela olha pra mim e fala. -Se é sobre o óbvio, claro que eu notei, mas e ai você tem alguma ideia?

-Nenhuma, mas além de nos creio que a maluca sensei já sabe.

Andréa. -Ela é um Jounin um ninja de alto nível, se ela não notasse isso não merecia ser a nossa sensei.

-Mas acho que a Yakumo-Chan não notou ainda.

Andréa. -Eu resolvo isso, mas qual o plano?

-Eu tenho uma pequena ideia.

Ela ver meu rosto e um sorriso maldoso também aparece na sua cara. Eu caminho até a poça, enquanto Andréa-Chan puxa o braço da Yakumo-Chan a colocando pra trás, enquanto a maluca sensei olhava com curiosidade. Eu me aproximo da poça e falo.

-Vocês poderiam olhar pro outro lado, eu estou meio apertado e não consigo fazer com vocês olhando pra mim.

Dois ninjas saíram das poças, com uma Hitai de Kiri em cada um.

O da direita. -Nem fudendo que vou deixar você urinar em nos.

O da esquerda. -Prefiro perder o disfarce a ter que passar por isso.

Andréa se adiantou e chutou o primeiro no rosto, enquanto fazia sinais de mãos. -Katon: pássaros de fogo. - Ela o fez de torrada o ninja inimigo com dezenas de bolas de fogo parecendo pássaros.

O da direita era meu, grito. -Fuuton: grande avanço. - Em um instante fecho a distancia entre nos e dou uma joelhada em seu estômago, e corro atrás dele batendo suas pernas e o derrubando. E término com um soco no seu rosto o apagando.

-Parabéns! Muito bem gakis. - Maluca-Sensei estava batendo palmas para nos dois. -Exceto Yakumo, você tem que ser mais alerta sobre essas questões.

Yakumo-Chan olhou pra baixo e disse. -Sim, Anko sensei.

Tanto eu quanto Andréa colocou a mão no seu ombro. E ela disse obrigada.

A maluca sensei se virou pra Tazuna e disse. -Agora quero explicações por que dois ninjas de Kiri nos atacaram?

(Perto de um rio próximo ao País das Águas de Verão)

Andréa se deitou no chão. -Cara eu estou cansada é longe esse país estamos andando já a 3 dias e ainda falta quanto mesmo?

Yakumo se sentou ao lado dela e disse. -Ainda falta meio dia de viagem.

Naruto gemeu. -Tudo isso eu vou morrer meu Deus.

Anko gritou. -Calados Gakis. Agora encham os cantis, pois vamos voltar a andar em uma hora.

Anko estava mais rigorosa desde que uma missão Rank-C havia se transformado numa Rank-B com potencial para Rank-A. Seus alunos não estavam prontos para uma dessas ainda, muito menos uma Rank-A eles poderiam morrer. E nesse último mês ela aprendeu a amar essas crianças, treinando o corpo de Naruto, as reservas de chakra de Andréa e a mente de Yakumo, esses guris conseguiram um espaço no eu coração. Ela olhou ao redor e viu Naruto e Yakumo acariciando um coelho branco, enquanto Andréa olhava curiosa. Um coelho da neve, eles são raros.

Os olhos de Andréa e de Anko cresceram quando viu o que isso significava.

Andréa gritou. -Naruto! Yakumo!

Naruto pegou Yakumo e a puxou pra fora do caminho, instantes depois uma espada cortará o espaço em que eles estavam e no lugar do coelho apareceu um ninja com uma espada gigante e com a cara coberta. Ele falou com uma voz grave.

-Ora ora, o que temos aqui a cobra de Konoha, Mitarashi Anko.

Uma intensa intenção assassina foi disparada pelo ninja recém-chegado, ela era sufocante e seus efeitos foram evidentes para Yakumo. Ela tremia violentamente enquanto Naruto e Andréa olhavam preocupados para o inimigo que chegara.

-Vejo que minha fama chegou a Kiri.

-Isso explica o porquê dos irmãos veneno não tiveram a mínima chance. Sua fama é acompanhada de diversas histórias da infame capitã da divisão interrogatório e tortura da ANBU.

-Olhem, gakis eu realmente sou famosa.

Naruto falou se recuperando do choque. -Grande coisa maluca sensei.

Andréa ainda permanência chocada. -Anko sensei quem é ele?

Anko olhou para sua aprendiza, ela foi a primeira a notar o que eles estavam enfrentando. Isso fez uma pequena pitada de orgulho brotar. -Ele é um ninja em falta de Kiri, a aldeia da Névoa Oculta, seu nome é Zabuza Momochi, o demônio da névoa sangrenta.

Naruto olhou espantado, antes de soltar um sorriso. -Névoa sangrenta, ele deve ser muito forte.

Andréa também sorriu e bateu os punhos um contra o outro. -Um dos setes espadachins da névoa. Agora eu estou animada.

Anko riu por causa da ação dos seus alunos, por um momento ela estava preocupada que a intenção assassina os tivesse afetados, mas ela esqueceu o quão especial eram seus dois alunos. -Gakis protejam Tazuna, eu vou cuidar desse demônio.

Zabuza sorriu com o desafio que lhe fora imposto. -Que tal eu matar o construtor primeiro, antes de lutar com você?

Nessa instante Andréa, Naruto e Yakumo com Kunais em punho formaram um circulo protetor ao redor do velho.

-Gakis, não abandonem a formação por nada nesse mundo. E mais duas coisas: 1 assistam bem essa luta; 2 se eu morrer fujão vocês não terão a mínima chance contra ele. Entenderam?

A voz de todos vacilou um pouco antes de dizerem. -Sim, Maluca sensei.

-Até você agora Yakumo-Chan?

Yakumo finalmente quebrou do seu transe e riu com a declaração de sua professora. -Não pude me controlar maluca sensei.

Todos riram, antes de Zabuza cortar Anko ao meio fazendo todos ficarem mudos. Os meninos não se moveram, eles sabem o que vem a seguir.

Anko aparece atrás de Zabuza e tenta esfaquear o cara com uma Kunais, apenas para ele se desfazer numa poça d'água e reaparecer atrás dela e cortá-la fazendo desaparecer numa nuvem de fumaça. Anko e Zabuza estão um na frente do outro voltando a se encararem.

-Clone das sombras.

-Clone d'água.

Os três genins olhavam impressionados com a sequência de golpes e de Jutsus, nenhum deles conseguiu acompanhar o movimento de seus sinais de mãos e a intensidade em que eles lutavam era de outro nível também. Eles sabiam que nem por um segundo podiam tirar os olhos dessa luta.

Zabuza avançou em direção a Anko, a qual usou as suas cobras que ficavam nas suas mangas. Duas cobras avançaram na direção de Zabuza que se esquivou delas e com a espada em punho deu um golpe lateral na mulher que mal conseguiu se esquivar. Essa passará perto e Anko agora estava irritada, e ela revidou com um Jutsu de fogo.

-Katon: Grande bola de fogo.

O Jutsu quase fez churrasco de Zabuza se ele não tivesse fugido para o rio próximo, onde ele estava atrás de um escudo de água que parecia desafiar a gravidade.

-Suiton: Parede das águas. é só isso, pensei que Konoha tinha ninjas melhores.

Anko caiu em sua provocação e avançou em direção a Zabuza, ela novamente usou as suas cobras e destruiu a parede de Zabuza, ele tentou sair do caminho mas suas cobras mudaram de direção e acertaram o seu Estômago o mandando pelo ar por alguns metros antes de cair na água. Zabuza olha para a menina antes de se levantar, no momento seguinte, ele se desfaz em água. Ela estava lutando contra um clone, ela não sabia quando ele tinha feito, mas ela sabia que o que viria a seguir com toda a sua certeza não iam ser bons. Zabuza agarra o pé esquerdo de Anko, saindo do meio do rio e fazendo sinais de mãos para um novo Jutsu. Anko só teve tempo de falar duas palavras.

-Que merda.

-Suiton: Jutsu prisão d'água.

Momentos depois Anko estava presa numa bolha de água, Zabuza havia pegado ela.

-Parece que tudo que falta e matar o construtor. Clone de água.

Um segundo Zabuza apareceu na frente dele e começou a caminhar em direção ao time 3.

Os meninos estavam chocados, não só ele havia derrotado a sua sensei como eles também teriam a chance de lutar com o demônio da névoa. Claro que só Andréa e Naruto pensavam assim, Yakumo estava com medo agora que a pessoa mais forte que ela conhecia havia perdido. O clone de Zabuza havia saído de cima da água e estava na clareira junto, há menos de 30 metros dos meninos, Andréa e Naruto avançaram um pouco. O que resultou num olhar curioso de Zabuza (vou chamar assim por hora ao invés de clone) e de Tazuna, mas o que aconteceu a seguir foi ainda mais estranho. Os dois começaram a comemorar.

Naruto. -é isso ai finalmente é a minha vez de brilhar.

Andréa respondeu. -Fique para trás, ele é meu.

-O que você disse? Quem vai derrotar esse cara sou eu.

-Nem nos seus sonhos, ele é minha presa.

-Nem a pau, ele é meu adversário.

-O que disse morto da turma?

-Eu disse, ele é meu. Tábua.

Yakumo sabia que aqueles dois tinham alguns assuntos que não gostavam de comentar, e na prática eram temas sensíveis que acabavam com alguém na sala de urgência do hospital. Para Naruto era o seu desempenho na escola, para Andréa era sobre o tamanho quase inexistente de seus peitos. Os dois estavam prontos para se baterem um no outro quando Zabuza apareceu na frente deles e cortou o espaço entre eles, os dois se separaram e agora sua raiva tinha um novo alvo.

-Andréa-Chan trégua para acabarmos com ele.

-Trégua aceita. Naruto-kun.

-Sim! Yakumo-Chan!

-Não saia de perto do velho entendeu? Eu e o Naruto-Kun vamos dar um jeito de acabar com ele.

-Pode deixar comigo, eu não vou abandonar o velho por nada.

-Eu não sou tão velho assim!

Naruto e Andréa avançaram em conjunto, ele liderou enquanto ela ficou na sua retaguarda. Ele fez um sinal de cruz com os dedos e disse.

-Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

Logo dez Narutos avançaram em direção a Zabuza.

-Kage Bushin, dez de uma vez e ele ainda é uma criança.

Os 10 Narutos cobraram Zabuza apenas para serem destruídos em menos de 15 segundo, inútil na opinião de muitos, essencial para Andréa. Ele chegou perto o suficiente para surpreender Zabuza com um Jutsu rápido.

-Katon: pássaros de fogo.

Várias bolas rápidas de fogo avançaram na direção de Zabuza, ele não teve tempo de desviar, mas mesmo assim nada aconteceu, uma parede d'água havia protegido Zabuza. Ele desfez o Jutsu e acertou um chute em Andréa, a mandando longe mas ela ainda estava bem o suficiente para lutar. Naruto agora estava com raiva por causa do que ele fez com a sua amiga, com um novo sinal de cruz.

-Tajuu Kage Bushin no Jutsu.

100 Narutos apareceram e cobraram na direção de Zabuza com Kunais em punho, o demônio havia defendido todas com a sua espada e numa demonstração de força mandou todos voando em diferentes direções. Naruto gritou.

-Eu ainda não acabei Andréa-Chan

Ele jogou uma grande shuriken para Andréa, a qual pegou e girou, ela tinha um sorriso no rosto sinal de que algo grande estava por vir. Ela pulou e jogou a shuriken, gritando:

-Shurinken das Sombras: Moinho de vento.

A shuriken voou na direção de Zabuza desviando do clone e mirando o original.

-Muito inteligente ignorando o clone, mas mesmo assim não vai funcionar nenhuma shuriken irá me atingir.

Zabuza bateu a shurinken com a espada, no entanto uma segunda shuriken estava vindo na sua direção. "Uma segunda shurinken escondida na sombra da primeira".

-Boa tentativa, mas novamente nenhuma shuriken irá me atingir.

Ele pulou e a segunda shuriken passou por baixo dele, mas depois que a shuriken passou ela se desfez numa nuvem de fumaça. Naruto apareceu junto com a fumaça e gritou.

-Fuuton: bala de ar.

Uma bola de ar em alta velocidade foi na direção de Zabuza que teve de sair do caminho para não ser atingido. Zabuza estava irritado e tentou matar o menino com a sua espada, mas sua mão foi parada por outra. Ele esqueceu que agora a prisão d'água havia sido desfeita, Anko agora estava livre.

-Bom trabalho gakis.

-Não tem de que, nos sabíamos que não poderíamos derrotar o seu clone. Então nos bolamos um plano para lhe tirar do Jutsu, os primeiros ataques foram improvisados. Mas quando eu ataquei com 100 clones, eu bolei o plano. Quando estava sendo jogado, eu me transformei em uma shuriken e um dos meus clones me jogou para Andréa. Para fazer o plano mais realista, Andréa sacou sua própria shuriken e jogou as duas em conjunto, eu me escondia na sombra da primeira shuriken e o resto vocês já sabem. Embora possa dizer que quando o clone de água desapareceu, nos não esperávamos por isso, acho que posso considerar como um bônus.

Yakumo pensou "que incrível não só os dois sabiam dos seus limites como também bolaram um plano no meio do campo de batalha, além do fato que quando eles os executaram não haviam combinado nada anteriormente. Bastou um simples olhar para eles saberem o que fazer."

Tazuna gritou. -Não fique convencido garoto.

Zabuza estava irritado que seu plano foi pelo ralo por causa de dois genins, depois disso Zabuza não os consideravam mais crianças, seu respeito por eles havia crescido. Mas primeiro ele teria que lidar com essa mulher. Ele se afastou e Anko fez o mesmo, os dois fizeram rápidos sinais de mãos e disseram.

-Suiton: dragão de água.

-Katon: serpente das chamas.

Os dois Jutsus colidiram antes de se desfazerem numa nuvem de vapor, aproveitando do vapor Anko convocou uma cobra enorme que bateu Zabuza por metros antes dele parar numa árvore. A cobra desapareceu e Zabuza se levantou apoiado na espada, ficou claro que ele havia perdido. Mas antes que ele pudesse fazer alguma coisa, uma agulha acertou o seu pescoço e ele caiu no chão. Todos nos observamos a estranha figura vestindo um kimono e uma máscara, parecida com a da ANBU cobrindo o seu rosto. Ele falou com uma voz suave.

-Desculpe-me por interferir, mas esse homem é um ninja desertou da minha aldeia.

Anko respondeu. -Não tem problema, mas deixe-me checar algo primeiro.

Anko se aproxima do corpo de Zabuza e começa a checar o seu pulso, depois disso ele fala.

-Ele está morto, pode levar o corpo.

-Com sua licença.

O ANBU pegou o corpo de Zabuza e o levou, esse fato incomodou Anko, pois ela sabia que veria o demônio da névoa de novo.

Técnicas

Suiton: Jutsu prisão d'água-Rank C

Suiton: dragão de água.-Rank B

Katon: serpente das chamas.-Rank B

Fuuton Bala de ar.-Rank C

Suiton parede das águas.-Rank D

Espero que tenham gostado da primeira parte das ondas a próxima será muito mais emocionante com a batalha da ponte e se você está gostando da história até aqui coloque o seu favorito ou comente, eles são essenciais para a continuação dessa história.


	5. Naruto Missão das Ondas II

A segunda parte do arco das ondase a emocionante batalha entre Haku contra Naruto e Andréa. Infelizmente os direito de Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a única personagem original é Andréa Doria.

Eu começo a comemorar. -Vamos eu já estou vendo a cidade.

-Naruto-Kun cale a boca, aonde esse imbecil tira tanta energia. -Andréa reclamou da minha animação, ela realmente estava cansada depois da longa viagem.

Yakumo-Chan era quem estava melhor entre todos nos, ela não havia lutado, e tirando o estresse da viagem posso dizer que ela foi a que menos fez coisa até aqui. A maluca sensei estava exausta de sua batalha com Zabuza, ela havia pagado um preço grande por todo aquele conflito intenso, principalmente depois de puxar uma convocação tão poderosa e tão rápida. Por outro lado, o velho irritante ingrato bêbado desgraçado filho da puta do nosso cliente estava cheio de energia e parece que ela só aumenta à medida que nos aproximando do nosso destino, dizer que eu odeio esse velho é pouco.

Logo entramos na vila, o lugar parece abandonado. Casas caindo, plantações destruídas, cercas quebradas. O cenário e desolador, parece que tudo foi arruinado e tudo isso culpa daquele Gato.

(Flashback)

-Você está brincando comigo, isso é pelo menos uma missão Rank-B.

Eu e Yakumo seguramos os braços dela. -Fique calma maluca sensei ou você irá matá-lo.

-Desculpe-me por isso, mas eu não tive escolha.

Tazuna se ajoelhou no chão e pediu perdão por tudo. Então ele começou a nos explicar.

-"Meu país há muitos anos prosperava de maneira absurda, nos éramos grandes construtores de barcos e deles vinha grande parte dos nossos lucros. Mas um dia algo terrível aconteceu, nos fomos esmagados por um grande poder, ele usou sua influência sobre o Senhor Feudal e um por um esmagou os concorrentes. Seu nome era Gato. No final, quando era tarde demais só sobrou ele e monopolizou todo o dinheiro, meu filho era um que estavam no seu caminho e ele pagou com a vida por isso. Nos não tínhamos esperanças até que eu fui para o País do Fogo, aqui eu aprendi a construir pontes. Então eu bolei uma ideia, se não poderíamos derrotar Gato no seu jogo, vamos derrotar ele de outra maneira. Veja, meu país é muito dependente da água e rios corta ele em vários lugares. O principal é o que divide o país em dois, eu estou indo construir uma ponte nele. Se nos podemos construir pontes, não ficaríamos a mercê de Gato, ele nos explorar com o imposto da travessia, algo vital para todas as pessoas. Sem essa ponte nosso país está destinado a ruína, por favor, ajude esse homem velho. Não podemos pagar o preço de uma missão Rank-B, o máximo que tínhamos era o bastante apenas para pagar uma missão Rank-C. Me perdoem por colocarem vocês em perigo, mas eu tenho que salvar meu país de qualquer maneira!"

Eu cortei o seu discurso e gritei. -é isso ai finalmente uma missão que vale a pena. Eu não posso deixar um homem como esse fazer isso com as pessoas.

Andréa-Chan falou. -Foda-se. O Naruto está certo. Estamos dentro, uma missão Rank-B eu estou animada.

Anko-sensei sorriu para nos. -Se meus alunos querem continuar, eu não tenho nenhuma objeção. Vocês querem gakis?

Andréa-Chan. -O grande me, vai carregado até o talo.

-Eu não vou ficar pra trás, eu prometi nunca mais recuar e não vai ser agora.

Yakumo. -Se esses dois concordam, eu não vejo problema.

A maluca sensei sorri e grita. -Certo gakis prepare se para sua primeira missão Rank-B.

(Flashback fim)

-Cara essa vila está uma merda.

O velho ficou puto. -O que disse moleque?

-Eu disse que estava uma merda.

Tazuna. -Essa é a minha vila, não ouse falar dela assim!

-De qualquer jeito uma merda é uma merda, tudo está desabando.

Tazuna. -Não é nossa culpa.

-Pode ser assim que você prefira a versão da história, mas esse tal de Gato é uma criação das circunstâncias que vocês proporcionaram a ele.

Tazuna em choque perguntou. -O que disse?

-Que gato é uma criação de vocês, ele se aproveitou do vácuo de poder vocês deixaram. Além do mais, vocês ficaram tão cegos com a riqueza que não perceberam o perigo até ele lhes pegaram na sua rede. Não estou certa?

Tazuna. -Você eu nos, não sei como lhe responder? Talvez nos tenhamos causado isso a nos mesmos, mas nos iremos acabar com isso

-Não, nos iremos lhes ajudar. Afinal, somos pagos para isso.

Yakumo-Chan gritou. -Em todo direito Andréa-chan.

(Pulo no tempo)

Finalmente chegamos a casa do velho Tazuna e ela era grande se comparada com o resto, quem eu estou tentando enganar? A casa do velhote tinha dois andares e fora isso era menor que o cúbico do meu apartamento, Andréa-Chan tinha razão esse lugar está uma merda. Nos fomos recebidos por uma menina de cabelos negros e kimono azul claro, ela correu até o velho e o puxou para um abraço enquanto chorava nos seus ombros. Entre os soluços do choro, ela conseguia dizer.

-Vo vovô, você voltou.

Ele respondeu. -Estou feliz em te ver de novo Tsunami.

Ela para de chorar e finalmente nota a nossa presença.

-Vovô quem são eles?

-Eles são meus guarda costas.

Ela olha com desgosto para nos e fala. -Um bando de crianças e uma mulher indecente, eu não vejo como eles poderão lhe proteger.

Eu perdi a calma agora. -Porque nos somos ninjas, além disso, nos somos muito forte, inclusive a maluca sensei.

Anko sensei me acerta na parte da trás da cabeça, marcas de raiva se formavam pela sua testa. Eu realmente a irritei dessa vez.

-Gakis, eu já disse não me chamem de maluca sensei.

Todos nos falamos em uníssono. -Hai, senhora maluca sensei.

-Gakis ingratos.

Nos todos rirmos até o velho Tazuna, a única a não dizer nada era Tsunami ela parecia preocupada com alguma coisa. Depois de um tempo, ela finalmente perguntou ao seu avô.

-Vovô eles são assim sempre?

-Na maioria das vezes, sim.

-Tem certeza que ficara bem?

-Provavelmente, sim. Eu não gosto de admitir, mas essas pessoas são realmente fortes. Agora todos vocês! Que tal descansarmos um pouco da viagem, acho que estamos todos cansados.

(Dia seguinte- Rio local)

Anko e seu alunos chegaram num dos rios da região, ele não era muito fundo cerca de 1.5 de profundidade, ela parou de frente ao rio e se virou para seus três alunos.

-Bem, gakis, o que vou dizer aqui é muito importante. É sobre Zabuza.

Andréa a interrompeu. -Ele está vivo. Não estou certa?

Yakumo e Naruto gritaram espantados. -O que?

Anko respondeu. -Ela está certa, Zabuza está vivo.

Naruto perguntou. -Como isso é possível pensei que aquele cara tinha o matado.

Anko falou. -Não, ele o colocou em um estado de morte temporário, um agente da ANBU nunca leva o corpo. Ele corta a cabeça do alvo e queima o corpo no local, esse é o método de trabalho da ANBU.

Yakumo estava preocupada numa segunda batalha ainda mais perigosa, pergunto. -E agora o que faremos?

Anko sorriu. -Treinar. Isso é o que vocês vão fazer. Vocês observaram minha batalha com Zabuza, lembra que eu lutei em cima d'água.

Naruto quase gritando. -Aquilo foi incrível maluca sensei, como você faz isso?

Anko andou até o rio e continuou andando como se estivesse em terra. -Bem gakis lembram-se do exercício de arvorismo? Esse é parecido, só que o controle de chackra é muito mais complicado. Uma vez que vocês não poderão contar com uma superfície tão sólida como nas árvores seu controle de chackra terá que ser mais delicado. Entenderam agora boa sorte. Eu vou dormir.

(Pulo no tempo- Almoço na casa de Tazuna)

-Cara eu estou morto. Nunca pensei que iria ser tão difícil assim.

Yakumo-Chan falou. –Jura! Eu achei tão fácil.

Agora foi a vez da Andréa-Chan rebater. -Também de todos nos aqui, você é a que tem menos chackra.

Eu tenho que apartar isso antes que fique pior.

Yakumo. -Que tal eu te colocar num genjutsu que faça você ser criança pro resto da vida.

Andréa. -Tente isso e teu rabo vai arder em chamas, menina careta.

Nesse momento eu interrompi as duas, antes dela se matarem. Eu não iria gostar que minha equipe fosse só eu e a maluca sensei.

-Vamos vocês duas parem, por favor.

As duas fazem beicinho antes de terminar com as duas tentando se ignorar pelo resto da refeição. Tudo calmo, ou nos pensávamos assim, Tsunami, a neta de Tazuna, estava incomodada com a gente.

-Vocês são idiotas. Por que estão aqui?

Andréa respondeu, infelizmente. -Por causa do dinheiro, além do fato que essa missão é interessante.

Ela olhou incrédula para Andréa-Chan, ela tinha que perguntar logo para a pessoa errada. -Só isso?

-Por mim só. Algum de vocês tem outro motivo. Yakumo? Não. Naruto?

Eu respondi. -Bem, eu nunca deixo as coisas pela metade e como uma vez eu disse que não voltaria mais atrás, eu vou completar essa missão. Mas sério deixando isso de lado, eu estou cheio de fome, coloque mais um pouco aqui.

Tsunami parecia chocada com as nossas respostas. -Vocês são todos mimados.

Todos nos largamos os pratos, e eles caíram. Eu tinha um bom motivo, mas eu não sei o porquê das reações dos outros. Mas todos nos falamos em sincronia. -O que você disse?

Ela não notou nada de errado e continuou a falar merda. -Vocês ninjas se fazendo de heróis querendo que todos façam seus caprichos, vocês são um bando de mimados. Eu aqui lutando para sobreviver, enquanto vocês nem conseguem fazer uma refeição sem a ajuda da mamãe, vocês não sabem o quão difícil é a vida.

Eu bati a mão da mesa derrubando tudo que havia em cima. -Continue com essa merda, eu quero ouvir. Vida boa. Conte-nos como foi sua maravilhosa infância.

-Maravilha? Que porra você está falando?

Andréa-Chan começou. -Bem meus pais foram mortos na minha frente, eu fui abandonado e obrigado a crescer sozinho, mal tinha dinheiro pra sobreviver nem ninguém para me ajudar. Quem é o próximo depois de mim?

Yakumo-Chan levantou a mão. -Eu sou a última pessoa do meu clã, por nosso clã ter controle de poderosos genjutsu, eu tive que ser presa para não machucar os outros. Então basicamente eu cresci sozinha.

Eles conheciam a dor da solidão e da vida, talvez esse seja o motivo de todos nos se darmos tão bem, agora é a minha vez. -Bem, eu sou órfão, meus pais foram mortos quando um demônio atacou minha vila. Quando eu tinha cinco anos me expulsaram do orfanato em que vivia, desde então eu passei a morar nas ruas e a catar latas de lixo para sobreviver. No meu sexto aniversário, o Hokage descobriu sobre minha condição e me colocou num apartamento próprio, além de me dar uma renda mensal. No entanto, os moradores da vila me odiavam e minha infância se resumiu a linchamentos e exploração financeira pelo pessoal da vila. Agora Tsunami, pode continuar. Adorar-nos-íamos de ouvir como a nossa infância poderia ser agradável como a sua, mas eu vou dar uma volta por hora.

Eu saio e os deixo sentados na mesa.

(Pulo no tempo- campo de flores)

Estou deitado num campo cercado por flores, é tão bom e relaxante ficar assim olhando as nuvens, agora sei o por que de Shikamaru passar o dia olhando para elas. Elas transmitem uma sensação de tranquilidade e de paz, uma sensação agradável que toma o corpo da pessoa, mas é uma pena essa paz não dure por muito mais tempo. Sinto alguém se aproximando e abro os meus olhos, observando o local ao meu redor e vejo uma menina perto onde eu estava ela usava um kimono e tinha um cabelo longo e preto e olhos azuis claros. A menina estava colhendo algumas ervas. Eu me aproximo e começo a pegar algumas ao seu lado, ela me observa e começamos a falar.

-Lindo dia não acha?

Ela responde. -Claro, ele é lindo. Com licença, mas quem é você?

-Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konoha. Acredite.

-Prazer em conhecer, eu sou Haku.

-Belo nome Haku. Curiosidade você é homem ou mulher?

-Ma mas que que per pergunta é essa?

-Bem você fica numa zona desconhecida com essas roupas.

-Pro seu interesse eu sou menina.

-Interessante, quantos anos você tem?

-Eu tenho 13.

-Então você é um ano mais velho do que eu. Zabuza deve ter te treinado muito bem.

-Zabuza-sama é um...

Ela recua alguns passos espantada com minha declaração e logo assume uma posição de luta com suas agulhas na mão, eu não me mexo qualquer reação desnecessária pode iniciar um confronto. Por isso eu a ignoro e continuou a recolher ervas.

-Tanto trabalho e você joga todas no chão. Você devia ter mais respeito pela natureza.

-Como você sabe?

-Do que?

-Da minha relação com Zabuza-sama. Como você adivinhou?

-Seu cheiro, embora não pareça eu tenho alguns dos meus sentidos aguçados, mas eu não quero causar um conflito, só conversar.

Ela recolhe as agulhas e volta a se sentar do meu lado.

-Tudo bem. Mas por que não me matar aqui e agora?

-Por quer não quero matar você, sei que você não fez nada de errado. Zabuza pode ter feito coisas no passado que o faz merecer de castigo, mas Haku. Você não, tudo que você queria era proteger o Zabuza, por isso eu meio que simpatizo com você.

-Obrigada Naruto.

-Não tem de que Haku. Mas você sabe que iremos nos enfrentar não é?

-Eu sei, Zabuza-sama disse que iria matar o construtor daqui a dois dias.

-Isso não vai acontecer, mesmo que eu tenha que te enfrentar.

-Sinto muito Naruto, mas eu não posso deixar Zabuza-sama falhar.

-Diga Haku o que Zabuza significa para você?

-Ele é como meu pai.

-E até onde você estaria disposta a ir por ele?

-Até a morte.

Quando ela diz isso eu não tenho resposta, me levanto e começo a andar, dou alguns passos. E me lembro da discussão mais cedo, tanto eu quanto Tsunami, Andréa e Yakumo não tínhamos pais, mas todos nos sabíamos em algum lugar das nossas o quanto eles nos amavam e finalmente tenho algo pra dizer para ela.

-Diga-me Haku, você acha que um pai iria gostar de ver seu filho morrer antes dele?

Depois disso eu volto a andar sem me virar para ver o seu rosto.

(De noite casa de Tazuna)

Todo o time 3 estava reunido do lado de fora da casa, eles estavam pensando no curso das ações que iriam acontecer nos próximos dias, Naruto contou do seu encontro com a filha de Zabuza e perguntou aos seus companheiros o que eles deviam fazer a respeito.

Andréa- Dois dias até enfrentarmos Zabuza e sua filha, qual era o nome dela mesmo.

Naruto- Haku.

Andréa- Nome interessante, além das agulhas notou alguma outra arma, ou qualquer coisa?

Naruto- Nada tudo que sei e que ela usa agulhas para lutar.

Yakumo- Isso nos coloca em uma situação ruim, nos nem sabemos o que ela está escondendo.

Andréa- Nem ela de nós.

Naruto. - Andréa-Chan tem razão, eles só sabem do meu Fuuton e do seu Katon, ainda temos as suas ilusões e o Suiton dela.

Yakumo- Mas ela cresceu com Zabuza, Jutsus de água não devem ser problemas para ela.

Anko finalmente resolveu falar. -Gakis, eu sinto um pouco de orgulho em vocês pensarem num plano, mas vocês esqueceram o objetivo.

Os três disseram. -Que objetivo?

Anko disse com um olhar sério. -Proteger Tazuna, no dia depois da luta a ponte estará pronta, por isso o objetivo principal é a sua vida. Entenderam?

-Sim Anko sensei.

Anko sorri com a resposta. -Agora essa será minha decisão, se algo acontecer eu irei tomar total responsabilidade entenderam?

-Sim Anko sensei.

-Andréa e Naruto vocês irão enfrentar Haku, Yakumo você será o guardião de Tazuna e eu irei cuidar do Zabuza. Essa é minha decisão final como chefe do time 3.

Andréa e Naruto começaram a comemorar e a dançar, eles estavam felizes por terem alguém para lutar. Yakumo estava aliviada e Anko irritada com a atitude de seus dois genins idiotas.

-Parem essa palhaçada. Vocês irão passar pelo meu treinamento mais rigoroso para os próximos dois dias.

Todos os genins gritaram desesperados, eles já sabem o que isso significa. O terceiro nível do inferno.

(Dois dias depois sexta feira, ponte ainda não nomeada)

O Time 3 e Tazuna estavam terminando os últimos trabalhos na ponte, pode se dizer que a obra estava em ritmo acelerado com a ajuda de mais de 15 Narutos, o Kage Bushin no Jutsu era perfeito para um trabalho assim. Todos estavam de guarda, hoje era o dia que Zabuza Momochi, o demônio da névoa, iria atacar. Eles haviam passado os últimos dois dias se preparando para o confronto, mas todos eles não podiam negar que estavam nervosos, até Anko sabia do risco que ela corria a enfrentar tal ninja.

Zabuza Momochi, um dos 7 espadachins da névoa e gênio reconhecido por ter assassinado sua turma inteira da academia quando tinha a idade de seus gakis. Ela sabia que sua filha seria um desafio para os seus meninos, mas ela também se sentia aliviada, pois seus gakis não eram brincadeira, ela aprendeu isso quando os enfrentou pela primeira vez, e agora depois de um mês de treinamento intenso ela queria testar suas crianças. Anko estava mais curiosa do que preocupada.

Naruto estava meio triste por ter que lutar com Haku, ele sentia um pouco de simpatia pela menina, mas mesmo assim ele não podia a deixar ela matar Tazuna. Ele sabia que no fundo tudo isso era culpa daquele bastardo do Gato, ela só lutará para proteger o seu pai Zabuza, ele não poderia discordar com os motivos dela para lutar, mas ele não iria deixar ela se matar por Zabuza. Naruto tinha treinado ao ponto de mal conseguir se mover, mas Agora ele se sentia pronto para lutar. Não só ele iria derrotar Haku como também ele jurou que iria salvar ela dessa vida. E ele estava determinado a cumprir esse juramento, pois esse era seu jeito ninja de ser.

Andréa está cheia de energia, por finalmente ter um pouco de ação. Quando ela viu a menina vestida de ANBU e acertando uma agulha em Zabuza pondo o para desmaiar ela se animou, ela sabia que seria um oponente forte e queria enfrentá-la. Mas ela sabia sua posição, Anko estava esgotada e tanto ela e Naruto tinham gastado uma quantidade razoável de chackra para conseguir destruir a prisão d'água e se expor a outro combate seria muito arriscado. Mas agora a situação era outra, ela havia passado dois dias treinando feito louco para hoje, por isso seus níveis de animação estavam quase explodindo.

Yakumo de todos era quem estava mais preocupada, ela sabia a dor de perder toda a família, para ela o Time 3 era a sua e ela não iria perder nenhum deles. Ela os amava, por isso estava tão preocupada, não só sua sensei iria lutar contra um ninja renomado chamado de demônio como também Naruto e Andréa iriam enfrentar um oponente que eles não tinham qualquer ideia de como ela luta. Ela estava preocupada.

De repente a névoa começou a se formar e cobrir toda a superfície da ponte, ela era densa e tornava impossível enxergar mais do que dois metros à frente. Cada um deles já havia tomado suas posições de luta, e todos eles ouviram uma voz que os havia marcados há apenas cinco dias.

-Jutsu da névoa oculta.

Todos eles sabiam de quem essa voz pertencia, Zabuza Momochi. Naruto, Andréa e Yakumo cercaram Tazuna formando uma zona triangular de segurança com Anko ficando na sua frente.

-Hoje terei minha vingança cobra de Konoha.

-Vou me divertir com você demônio de Kiri.

Zabuza e Haku aparecem na nossa frente. Zabuza fala.

-Que tal resolvermos isso em outro lugar?

Anko sorri e concorda com ele. -Onde nossos alunos não possam nos atrapalhar.

Zabuza fala- Pois é melhor dar uma boa olhada neles, logo ele estarão todos mortos.

Dessa vez Anko ri- Você deveria saber por experiência que eles não serão tão fácil de vencer. Agora chega de conversa. Vamos!

Nesse momento tanto Anko quanto Zabuza desapareceram na névoa deixando as crianças para lutarem. Naruto e Andréa avançaram alguns passos em direção a Haku que usava sua máscara da ANBU, Naruto falou.

-Por que não tira a máscara Haku?

Haku puxa a máscara para fora de seu rosto, seus olhos estão sem vida e mortos. Todos queriam evitar essa luta, mas não poderiam cada um tinha algo por que lutar e nenhum deles iriam voltar atrás. Andréa quebrou o silêncio.

-Então você é a famosa Haku. Prazer em conhecê-la eu sou Andréa Doria.

Yakumo falou atrás de nos. -Eu sou Yakumo Kurama, genin do Time 3. Prazer em conhecer.

Haku olhou espantada para as três pessoas na sua frente, eles não só irão enfrentar ela como também se apresentaram para ela. Mas essa sua reflexão não iria durar para sempre, pois Naruto quebrou sua linha de pensamento.

-Então Haku. Podemos ir pra outro lugar? Eu não gostaria de te enfrentar aqui.

Haku assentiu com a cabeça, ela sabia que não poderia responder diretamente a eles, pois só comprovaria que eles estavam certos.

Naruto, Andréa e Haku saíram andando para o outro lado da ponte deixando Tazuna e Yakumo no local, esses dois iriam esperar o resultado dessas duas grandes lutas, impotentes sem poder fazer nada para ajudá-los.

(Sobre o rio com Anko e Zabuza)

Anko sorriu, desviando da espada de Zabuza -Parece que meus gakis vão começar a lutar.

Zabuza desvia de duas serpentes e fala -Eles não tem chance contra a minha Haku.

Os dois chegam a um impasse e Anko fala -Se eu fosse você não os subestimava tanto assim, eu sei do que eles são capazes.

Zabuza -Nem você devia fazer isso sobre Haku, ela vai mata todos eles e fazê-los parecer ouriços do mar.

Os dois se separam e uma rodada de Jutsus começa.

(Ponte com Naruto, Andréa e Haku)

Naruto parou e falou -Acho que aqui está bom o suficiente, o que acham de começamos.

Naruto, Andréa e Haku assumiram suas posições de lutas. Ninguém se movia, cada um esperava o primeiro movimento, bem nem todos. Naruto avançou para Haku em grande velocidade e tentou pousar um soco em seu rosto, ela saiu do caminho, mas Andréa já lançará suas shurikens na direção dela que contra ataca com as suas agulhas. Andréa já prepara o seu próximo movimento dessa vez será um Jutsu, com sinais de mãos rápidos, ela puxa um de seus tradicionais de fogo. Haku não perde tempo e se prepara para rebater Andréa.

-Katon pássaros de fogos.

-Suiton parede de água

Os pássaros de Andréa param na parede de Haku, Naruto aproveita a abertura entre os Jutsu e avança sobre ela. Ele avançou e começou a desferir socos e chutes colocando Haku na defensiva até que ela usa suas agulhas para afastá-lo, mas não antes dele usar sua direita para acertar um soco forte no seu braço. Naruto concentra seu chackra nos pés e fala.

-Fuuton grande avanço.

Naruto se movendo como uma tempestade, novamente fecha sua distancia entre Haku e novamente a coloca em uma luta de taijutsu. O rosto de Haku mostrava preocupação de alguém que não era especialista em curta distância, algo que Naruto explorava bem. Haku estava pressionada demais, mas não iria desistir, ela usa suas agulhas para parar o ataque de Naruto e usa esse tempo para puxar um novo Jutsu.

-Suiton bala d'água.

A bola de água em alta velocidade acertou Naruto em cheio e o mando de volta uns 10 metros, mas Haku não teve tempo para descansar, pois Andréa era quem avançará agora. Ela tentou novamente o seu Jutsu de fogo anteriormente, Haku o bloqueou da mesma maneira.

-Katon pássaros de fogo.

-Suiton parede de água.

Novamente os dois Jutsus se anularam, mas antes que Haku pudesse relaxar várias shurikens saíram de sua parede e estava indo em sua direção. Ele desvia de quase todas, mas duas delas conseguem acertá-la, uma no rosto de raspão e outra presa no seu braço direito. Com uma grande dor ele arranca a shurikens de seu braço e começa a encarar Andréa, essa por outro lado sorria e com calma disse.

-Katon shurikens das chamas.

Ela tinha lhe enganado, Haku estava impressionada com a sua adversária. No entanto, ela estava num campo de batalha e esses sentimentos poderiam ser fatais. Tais como se distrair com sua adversária. Haku não viu o soco chegando que a mandou voando por cinco metros, ela se levanta um pouco e vê Naruto parado na sua frente com o punho cerrado. Eles haviam colocado ela no canto, ela sabia que iria ter que usar isso contra eles. Haku queria evitar isso, mas ela sabia que era a única maneira de derrotar esses dois. O ar frio começava a se acumular ao seu redor, os dois genins notaram a rápida queda de temperatura, e acumulação de gelo ao redor deles. Naruto questionou.

-O que está acontecendo?

Andréa. -Eu não sei, mas acho que ela tem alguma coisa a ver.

Haku falou quebrando o diálogo entre os dois. -Espero que estejam preparados, eu nunca pensei que teria de usar isso contra vocês.

Vários espelhos de gelo começam a se formar ao redor de Naruto e Andréa, os cercando por todos os lados. Em todos eles a imagem de Haku apareceu, e ela falou com uma voz que se repetia.

-Hyoton Espelhos de cristais de gelo demoníaco.

(Sobre o rio com Anko e Zabuza)

Anko sentiu uma drástica queda na temperatura do local e se perguntou se era mais um truque de Zabuza, mas o demônio da névoa só ria e isso a incomodava. Ela e Zabuza se encararam por alguns segundos antes dela iniciar uma conversa.

-Está frio hoje.

-Você nem sabe nem a metade. Agora que está feito seus guris não vão durar um minuto.

-O que você fala?

-Esse frio é a kekkei genkai de Haku, ela pode controlar o gelo e esse ar frio é uma consequência dela usar ele.

-Mas a Kekkei genkai do gelo era de Kiri antes de serem extintos.

-Nem todos foram extintos. Ela é Haku Yuki, a última sobrevivente do clã Yuki e do seu Kekkei genkai. Por isso seus meninos vão morrer.

Anko começa a rir. -Você é muito idiota, eu confio plenamente neles e quando esses dois decidem fazer alguma coisa nada consegue impedi-los.

(Domo de gelo Haku, Naruto e Andréa) 

Naruto -Wow! Isso com certeza é alguma coisa grande. Você sabe o que é isso Andréa-Chan?

Andréa. -Eu acho que é uma Kekkei genkai é igual ao Byakugan de Hinata-Chan, mas eu nunca ouvir falar um com essa capacidade.

Haku. -é porque eu sou a última pessoa do meu clã, eles foram extintos na minha terra natal.

Andréa. -kirigakure não estou certa?

Haku. -Completamente.

Naruto. -Kiri o que?

Andréa. -Eu esqueci como você é burro sobre várias coisas. Kirigakure é a vila oculta da névoa, ela é igual à Konoha só que no País das Águas. Há aproximadamente 5 anos eles estão numa guerra civil, de um lado os clãs ninjas que possuem Kekkei genkai e do outro o Mizukage e ninjas comuns. Eles promovem uma caça as bruxas a ninjas com linhagem.

Naruto chocado fala -Então você quer dizer que Haku foi?

Andréa com expressão de ódio no rosto. -Sim, exatamente isso.

Naruto se vira e diz seriamente. -Haku quando isso acabar vou te levar pra Konoha com a gente, eu não posso deixar você ficar sozinha novamente.

Haku fica sem palavras com a boca aberta de choque.

Andréa ri e fala. -Muito bem eu vou ajudá-lo afinal somos um Time. Além do mais, antes de levar ela com a gente temos que vencê-la.

Naruto. -Então não vamos perder nem um segundo, Andréa-Chan.

Andréa. -Claro vamos com tudo.

Naruto. -Fuuton Grande expiração.

Andréa. -Katon grande bola de fogo.

Os dois Jutsus se unem para formar uma gigantesca bola de fogo que engole todo o domo e nos tentamos sair do local, mas o domo se refez antes mesmo que possamos escapar e Haku atirou suas agulhas em nos dois. Andréa foi acertada na perna direita e foi atingida por 3 delas, mas Naruto conseguiu evitar todas elas.

Andréa resmungava de dor. -Cara essas coisas doem pra burro.

Naruto estava preocupado com sua companheira de equipe -Você está bem, isso deve doer.

Andréa -Deve minha bunda, dói pra caramba. Quero ver tu levar uma dessa para saber se deve.

Naruto. -Foi mal. Mas alguma outra ideia.

Andréa. -Com a minha perna desse jeito é impossível eu sair do domo.

Haku. -Por que não desistem? Por que continuam? Vocês querem se matar? Não veem que eu não quero machucar vocês.

Naruto. -Você é idiota por acaso, eu prometi que iria acabar com esse seu pesadelo. E eu não volto atrás na minha palavra, esse é meu jeito ninja de ser.

Andréa solta uma imensa gargalhada. -Você é mesmo um idiota não é?

Naruto. -Eu não me importo de ser um.

Andréa. -Naruto eu vou destruir o domo, você acabará com ela entendeu?

Naruto. -Mas é claro deixa comigo.

Haku. -Destruir o domo, nenhum Jutsu simples de fogo consegue destruir esse domo.

Andréa. -Quem disse que estou em chamas, eu estou fervente. Futton Jato ardente.

Um poderoso jato de vapor quente sai da boca de Andréa e quanto atinge o espelho a nossa frente ele se desfaz, vendo seu sucesso ela direciona o vapor para outras áreas do domo destruindo todos os espelhos que nos cercam. A névoa também é levada do local e Haku aparece atrás de Naruto, parado a uns 20 metros de distancia. Naruto grita.

-Fuuton grande avanço.

Imediatamente como uma rajada de vento o espaço entre ele e Haku se torna inexistente, e Naruto acerta um soco com toda a sua força no rosto dela que a manda para a inconsciência. Eles haviam a derrotada, Naruto e Andréa trocam um sorriso um com o outro, depois Andréa também desmaia por ter usado muito chackra. Naruto ri de sua companheira e fala.

-Acho que ela exagerou dessa vez.

No entanto, no meio de sua alegria uma nova voz surge no horizonte. -Desculpe interromper moleque, mas se prepare para morrer. 

(Zabuza e Anko batalha sobre o rio)

Tanto Zabuza quanto Anko sofreram grandes ferimentos. O braço esquerdo dela já estava inutilizado e sua perna tinha vários cortes superficiais, Zabuza por outro só possuía alguns cortes nas mãos e no estômago. Os dois estavam muito cansados, mas o resultado era óbvio Zabuza iria ganhar a não ser que acontecesse um milagre. Mas milagres acontecem uma ventania de ar quente toma o local distraindo Zabuza por dois necessários segundo, Anko convoca uma cobra do seu braço direito e atravessa o corpo dele com ela. Ela sorri e fala.

-Técnica da Serpenta das sombra. Acho que acabamos demônio da névoa.

Zabuza sorri. -Até que você foi bem, ninja da folha.

Os dois são retirados dos seus pensamentos quando uma voz de um conhecido como Gato falou.

-Desculpe interromper moleque, mas se prepare para morrer.

Zabuza toma a dianteira e mesmo ferido se move em direção a voz com Anko na sua cola.

(Extremidade da ponte)

Gato estava lá com seu pequeno exército particular de mais de 50 pessoas, ele aponta uma arma na direção de Naruto e atira. Naruto espera a bala acertar ele, mas essa bala nunca veio e quando ele abre os olhos ele vê Zabuza na sua frente que mesmo tossindo sangue fala.

-Parece que vocês dois conseguiram derrotar minha menina, vocês realmente são alguma coisa moleques.

Anko chega e se impressiona com o exército de mercenários de Gato, ela sabia que não poderia encarar-los. Ela olha para seus alunos e Zabuza que os protegia.

-Anko esse é o seu nome não é?

Anko responde. -Sim exatamente.

Zabuza fala. -Cuide bem da minha filha, eu não quero que ela morra antes de mim. Moleque, você realmente é bom para ter derrotado minha menina, se ela ainda estivesse consciente garanto que tentaria se matar para me salvar. Você e sua amiga lá merecem meus cumprimentos.

Zabuza se vira para gato e seu grupo. E Gato zomba dele.

-O grande demônio da névoa reduzido a isso, parece que esse é o seu fim Zabuza.

Zabuza ri de sua atitude. -Fim eu ainda não morri. Mas antes de eu morrer garanto que vou levar todos vocês comigo por tentarem ferir minha querida filha. Vamos uma última vez Kubikiribōchō.

Zabuza pega sua espada e como um demônio da natureza aniquila todo o exército de Gato, mesmo sendo esfaqueado, baleado e perfurado inúmeras vezes o demônio da névoa faz jus ao seu apelido e cai morto quando termina de matar o último homem. Ele perfurar Gato no coração matando o homem e acabando com tudo aquilo. E como a própria natureza pôr se fim na batalha e com seu sol leva o nevoeiro embora revelando a ponte completa junto com moradores dos dois lados do rio, com Tazuna, Tsunami e Yakumo liderando o caminho. A batalha das ondas havia terminado e sua primeira missão Rank-C também.

Técnicas

Jutsu da névoa oculta. Rank-D

Fuuton grande avanço. Rank-D

Hyoton Espelhos de cristais de gelo demoníaco. -Rank b

Futton Jato ardente -Rank b

Técnica da Serpenta das sombra. Rank-c

E com isso chega o fim do arco das ondas, Zabuza morre, mas Haku permanece viva e vai desempenhar um papel importante no futuro, não tão destacado quanto Naruto e Andréa, mas será um personagem secundário recorrente e muito explorado. Além disso ela será emparelhada com alguém, tentem adivinhar?


	6. Naruto Novo Lar

Infelizmente minhas aulas começaram e terei pouco tempo livre entre os meus estudos da faculdade e essa história, mesmo assim irei tentar pelo menos dois capítulos por semana. Então como sempre os direito de Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a única personagem original é Andréa Doria.

Estávamos andando de volta para casa, Andréa-Chan tinha um grande curativo no braço por sorte as agulhas de Haku não tinham atingido nenhum ponto fatal; Naruto-Kun por outro lado só sentia dor física por causa da fadiga da luta; mas o pior do nosso grupo era a maluca-Sensei e embora eu tenha feito curativo no seu braço e na sua perna o estrago feito por Zabuza ainda era visível; a última do nosso machucado grupo era a mais nova integrante Haku Momochi, a filha do Zabuza, impressionante como até pouco tempo éramos inimigos e agora caminhávamos juntos, mas seus machucados não eram os maiores algumas queimaduras na perna e um hematoma na bochecha. Em minha opinião era pouco devia ter apanhado mais pelo que fez com a gente, mas se eu disse se alguma coisa sobre isso é bem provável que tanto Naruto-Kun quanto Andréa-Chan irão bater em mim eu estava magoada pela defesa deles em relação a ela, contudo o Time 3 é uma família e eu não vou deixar nosso relacionamento se abalar por causa de alguém como ela. O que aconteceu nessa missão foi realmente algo extremamente perigoso, ainda mais agora que estamos andando com o inimigo, eu não posso me descuidar nem por um momento.

Yakumo-Chan está realmente chateada, pela minha decisão de levar Haku-Chan com a gente para Konoha. Embora eu não sei o motivo dela estar tão magoada, Andréa-Chan não vê problema em conversar com ela maluca sensei está um pouco desconfiada mas parece aceita-la numa boa por hora. Isso me lembra o que aconteceu ontem.

(Flashback)

-Whaa! Eu estou sendo assediada por um picolé.

Ao ouvir o grito de desespero de Andréa-Chan, Yakumo-Chan e eu avançamos em direção ao seu quarto, mas eu sabia que algo não poderia ser bom principalmente ao ouvir a risada da maluca-Sensei atrás de nos, ela provavelmente fez algo com Andréa-Chan. Eu abro a porta do quarto e a visão não é outra se não a mais pura imagem de algo inacreditável que enchia meus olhos, eu só tenho uma palavra obrigado senhor.

Andréa.-Suiton bala d'água.

Haku.-Suiton bala d'água.

Os dois Jutsus me acertam e eu sou mandado para fora da casa, no entanto, eu não me arrependo de nada posso caminhar em paz para a luz. Eu ia morrer sem arrependimentos, mas o grito de Yakumo-Chan tirou-me de meus pensamentos.

-Naruto-Kun o que aconteceu?

Andréa-Chan falou. -Pode abaixar a Kunai Yakumo-Chan, aquele pervertido teve o que merecia.

Yakumo. -Naruto! Por que Andréa-Chan está nua seu pervertido?

Eu me levanto e tento me explicar. -Eu não sabia! Eu só entrei no quarto e vi as duas nuas, depois disso elas, me atacaram com uma bala d'água.

Yakumo.- Duas?... Mas por que você está na mesma cama que ela e por que as duas estão peladas.

Uma risada ao fundo se torna mais audível atrás de nos e conseguimos ver maluca-Sensei caída no chão, segurando o estômago e rindo mais do que nunca. Só pode significar uma coisa isso foi coisa dela. Haku do nada tenta se levantar, mas Andréa-Chan a segura pelo corpo impedindo a de sair debaixo do lençol em que as duas entraram depois que eu cheguei.

Andréa-Chan fala. -Você pode fazer o que quiser, mas não sou eu que vou desistir do lençol para passar vergonha. Agora peça desculpas por fazer-me ficar nua na frente desse idiota.

Haku-Chan fala, eu acho que ela não estava pensando direito no momento. -Desculpa por isso.

Andréa-Chan. -Bom agora relaxe, pois eu quero saber o que aconteceu depois que eu apaguei. E você não vai sair daqui até que alguém pegue algumas roupas para nós, depois disso eu vou chutar sua bunda Anko-sensei.

Isso vai dar trabalho mais tarde, mas maluca-Sensei tomou isso apenas como mais um brincadeira e começou. -Então primeiro historia depois roupa.

Andréa realmente estava com raiva. -Você deve estar adorando isso não é?

Anko falou. -Cada segundo. Agora depois que você apagou aconteceu o seguinte... Fim da historia. Gostaram?

Haku-Chan cai aos prantos quando soube que Zabuza morreu, ela havia perdido a pessoa mais próxima de um pai que ela já teve na vida, mas o que me surpreendeu foi Andréa-Chan, ela pegou a cabeça de Haku-Chan e a aconchegou no seu peito como se fosse uma criança chorando para a mamãe. Aquilo fazia me chorar também. Depois disso Haku-Chan nos contou a sua história também, como o pai dela tinha matado sua mãe e tentara matar ela por causa de seu Kekkei genkai, como Zabuza a salvou até o nosso encontro. Sua vida foi tão difícil quanto a de cada um de nós, ela derramava lágrimas em forma de um rio largo e continuo. Entre os seus soluços ela fala.

-Mate-me.

Eu e Andréa-Chan questionou confusos. -O que?

Ela respondeu. -Mate-me, eu não posso mais viver sem Zabuza-sama.

Anko sensei respondeu com um ar monótono. -Eu não posso além do mais você virá conosco.

Eu sabia o motivo, mas Andréa, Haku e Yakumo não tinham idéia por isso estavam confusas pela sua fala. E as três perguntaram em conjunto. -Por quê?

Maluca-Sensei falou calmamente. -Porque sei pai pediu para cuidamos de você, então parece que estamos juntos Haku-Chan.

Ela voltou a chorar nos ombros de Andréa-Chan, ela parecia ter encontrado uma simpatia em relação a minha companheira de equipe. Andréa-Chan então falou.

-Você sabe estamos meio sujas e precisamos de um banho que tal ir juntas? Yakumo-Chan pode levar algumas roupas para nos duas, na minha mala deve ter o bastante para nós.

Andréa-Chan ainda enrolada no lençol leva Haku-Chan no seu encalço para o banheiro.

(Algumas horas depois)

Estávamos todos na frente de um monte de pedras com uma grande espada enfiada na terra na frente. Esse era o túmulo de Zabuza Momochi, o demônio da névoa sangrenta. Seu túmulo ficava a alguns metros dentro da floresta próxima a nova ponte. Haku-Chan colocou algumas flores e com lágrimas no rosto disse. -Adeus pai.

Andréa-Chan e eu colocamos a mão no seu ombro e eu disse. -Ele disse que uma filha não pode morrer antes de seu pai. Além disso, ele estava orgulhoso por você Haku-Chan.

Andréa. -Que tal uma música para animar?

Yakumo-Chan. -Eu acho que vai ser bom, eu nunca te ouvir cantar.

-Agora que você falou, eu também nunca ouvir. Será que você é bom mesmo.

Andréa-Chan me bate e fala. -Eu vou te mostrar o quão boa eu sou, essa música se chama "Anjos pra quem tem fé"

Em algum lugar, pra relaxar

Eu vou pedir pros anjos cantarem por mim

Pra quem tem fé

A vida nunca tem fim

Não tem fim

É

Se você não aceita o conselho, te respeito

Resolveu seguir, ir atrás, cara e coragem

Só que você sai em desvantagem se você não tem fé

Se você não tem fé

Te mostro um trecho, uma passagem de um livro antigo

Pra te provar e mostrar que a vida é linda

Dura, sofrida, carente em qualquer continente

Mas boa de se viver em qualquer lugar

É

Volte a brilhar, volte a brilhar

Um vinho, um pão e uma reza

Uma lua e um sol, sua vida, portas abertas

Em algum lugar, pra relaxar

Eu vou pedir pros anjos cantarem por mim

Pra quem tem fé

A vida nunca tem fim

Não tem fim

Em algum lugar, pra relaxar

Eu vou pedir pros anjos cantarem por mim

Pra quem tem fé

A vida nunca tem fim

Mostro um trecho, uma passagem de um livro antigo

Pra te provar e mostrar que a vida é linda

Dura, sofrida, carente em qualquer continente

Mas boa de se viver em qualquer lugar

Podem até gritar, gritar

Podem até barulho então fazer

Ninguém vai te escutar se não tem fé

Ninguém mais vai te ver

Inclinar seu olhar sobre nós e cuidar

Inclinar seu olhar sobre nós e cuidar

Inclinar seu olhar sobre nós e cuidar

Inclinar seu olhar sobre nós e cuidar

Pra você pode ser 

Em algum lugar, pra relaxar

Eu vou pedir pros anjos cantarem por mim

Pra quem tem fé

A vida nunca tem fim

Pra você pode ser

Pode ser

Pra você pode ser

Nunca tem fim (A fé na vitória tem que ser inabalável)

Nunca tem fim (A fé na vitória tem que ser inabalável)

Nunca tem fim (A fé na vitória tem que ser inabalável) 

Oh Deus,Oh Deus,Oh Deus,Oh Deus

Em algum lugar, pra relaxar

Eu vou pedir pros anjos cantarem por mim

Pra quem tem fé

A vida nunca tem fim

Em algum lugar, pra relaxar

Eu vou pedir pros anjos cantarem por mim

Pra quem tem fé, fé, fé

A vida nunca tem fim

A fé na vitória tem que ser inabalável

(O Rappa)

Andréa. -Como foi?

-Foi incrível Andréa-Chan.

Andréa-Chan. –Sério mesmo?

Yakumo-Chan. –Huh. Sinceramente eu nunca pensei que você fosse tão boa.

Andréa-Chan. –Essa declaração é muito importante para mim. Obrigada Naruto-Kun. Yakumo-Chan.

maluca-Sensei corta o momento e fala. –Vamos. Eles vão inaugurar a ponte agora, e nos iremos para casa.

(Na ponte)

Tazuna fala. -Parece que eles já foram embora.

Tsunami. -Eu queria poder agradecer a eles por tudo.

Tazuna. -Você não precisa. Agora o que você acha de Ponte grande Tazuna-sama.

Tsunami. -Uma porcaria. Que tal o nome do nosso herói?

Tazuna. -Aquele que trouxe de volta a esperança do País das Ondas com seu sorriso, Naruto Uzumaki.

Tsunami. -Grande Ponte Naruto.

Tazuna. -Isso soar melhor do que a minha, um nome que significa nunca desistir. Uzumaki Naruto o País das Ondas será eternamente grato a você, nunca desista de seu sonho senhor futuro Hokage.

(Flashback fim)

Eu finalmente posso ver os portões de Konoha e finalmente tínhamos chegado ao fim dessa missão de merda, cara eu estou acabada essa viagem tomou muito de mim até o segredo do meu kekkei genkai que eu escondera tanto tive de revelar, Haku-Chan é melhor não me trair pois eu já dormimos juntos. Eu juro maluca-Sensei eu te mato depois dessa, mas deixa disso logo estarei em casa para dormir e relaxar só precisamos fazer o relatório pro velho e poderei cair na cama. Realmente preciso dormir. Kotetsu e Izumi nos abordaram, essa parte é uma coisa chata demais relatar que a equipe 3 retornou, como se fizesse alguma diferencia esses dois e nada é quase a mesma coisa não fazem porcaria nenhuma. Até o Naruto conseguiria fugir da vigilância desses dois.

Kotetsu. -Alto lá, identifiquem-se.

Anko-sensei, quer dizer maluca sensei se pronunciou. -Time 3 liderados pela grande Anko Miratashi, acaba de voltar de uma missão no País das Ondas. Agora eternos chunnins deixem me passar, eu tenho uma reserva numa loja de dango local.

Izumi. -Quando você vai nos respeitar, Anko-san?

Eu. -Não me importo com a burrice dupla, só vamos logo falar com o velho.

Kotetsu. -Sabe Andréa, você parece um pouco com Anko-san.

-Pro inferno Kotetsu, maluca-Sensei e eu não temos nada em comum.

Izumi. -maluca-Sensei...

Os dois guardas estavam morrendo de rir. -Parecem que eles conseguiram um apelido perfeito pra você Anko-san.

Anko-sensei agora estava puta. -Calem a boca seus bostas. Agora Time 3 vamos. Ah! Haku-Chan você também, não se deixe contaminar por esses idiotas.

Ela respondeu. -Hai, maluca-san.

Agora todo mundo estava rindo da maluca-Sensei. E ela explodiu. -O que eu fiz para merecer isso?

Minha impressão a respeito do Time 3 podia se resumir numa só palavra, eles eram estranhos, muito estanho mesmo. Naruto poderia ser um idiota a todo o momento, era totalmente diferente da pessoa da pessoa forte e confiante com quem eu lutei na ponte. Andréa era uma pessoa sorridente o tempo todo ela ria e tirava brincadeiras junto a Naruto e Anko, o mais engraçado era que ela e sua sensei viviam brigando uma com a outra. Yakumo era de longe a menos amigável, ela ainda desconfiava muito de mim e seus olhos pareciam facas me acertando, contudo eu posso entender os seus motivos eu tentei matar os seus amigos e ela não iria me perdoar tão facilmente. Anko estava neutra no assunto, posso dizer que uma parte dela me via como um antigo inimigo enquanto a outra sentia pena de uma criança abandonada ao mundo, mas eles tinham uma atmosfera alegre e queriam me inserir nela.

Um dos guardas da vila, me abordou. Eu acho que seu nome era Kotetsu. -Quem é essa menina bonita com vocês?

Anko-san respondeu com uma voz ameaçadora. -Ela está comigo algum problema Ko-Te-Tsu.

Os dois guardas recuaram e foram embora. -Não senhora, sem problema. Problema nenhum. Aproveite a estadia em Konoha senhorita.

Dito isso nos todos entramos na vila e fomos caminhando pela cidade. Tudo era novo para mim, a cidade e seus lugares, nunca eu tinha visto lugar mais lotado de pessoas em toda minha vida, mas por algum motivo eu não me sentia a vontade. Os olhares não eram os melhores, a animosidade dos cidadãos era evidente, por um momento pensei que eram dirigidos a mim, mas depois de um tempo eu percebi que o Time 3 era o alvo de tantos olhares desagradáveis e eles caiam principalmente em Naruto.

Finalmente paramos na frente de um grande prédio, sem aviso prévio Andréa me puxou para dentro enquanto murmurava algumas palavras de incentivo, novamente os olhares recai sobre nos mas dessa vez o alvo era ela. Naruto, Yakumo e Anko não estavam mais do meu lado, eles estavam do lado de fora de uma sala e eu e Andréa nos juntamos a eles. Dentro da sala tinha um homem velho fumando cachimbo, ele não parecia ninguém importante a primeira vista, mas suas veste e seu chapéu deixava claro quem ele era, Zabuza já havia me dito sobre eles e esse homem era. O terceiro Hokage da Folha, O professor, Hiruzen Sarutobi.

O Hokage falou. - Eu li o seu relatório Anko, essa missão deveria ser no mínimo uma Rank-B principalmente com o demônio da névoa sangrenta Zabuza Momochi, ela se classifica como uma Rank-A e vocês serão remunerados como tal.

Anko. -Valeu velho eu precisava de um bônus, missões Rank-D não são o suficiente para sobreviver.

Hokage. -Então posso garantir que sua missão foi um sucesso, mas quem é essa pessoa?

Anko-san. -Ela era uns dos ninjas contratados por Gato, antes dele os traírem.

O Hokage assentiu. -O que você quer fazer com ela?

Maluca-san respondeu. -Quero colocar ela nas nossas fileiras.

O Hokage ficou chocado. -O que? Por que devo colocar um ninja em falta em minha vila?

Anko falou. -Porque ela não é uma ninja em falta, se ela nunca se filiou a nenhuma aldeia.

O Hokage sorriu para mim. -Então ela é um civil de um país estrangeiro em minha sala. Por que devo confiar nela, ela pode ser mais um espião de Kiri.

Eu não aguentei quando ele me associou com aquela vila desgraçada. -Não me coloquem junto com eles, eles me expulsaram de casa e mataram a minha família. Eu não tenho nenhum motivo para gostar daquele lugar desgraçado.

O Hokage novamente sorriu. -O que você quer fazer da vida então?

-Eu quero ser um ninja forte, por causa da minha fraqueza eu perdi a pessoa mais importante da minha vida, por isso eu quero ser forte para nunca mais perde alguém de novo.

O Hokage sorriu mais uma vez e deu um aceno em aprovação. -Você sabe que aqui em Konoha nos temos um nome para esse desejo de proteger alguém, ela se chama "a vontade de fogo".

-Vontade de fogo?

O Hokage disse. -Ela é o desejo de proteger as pessoas preciosas para nós. Por isso...

Ele puxou a gaveta e tirou uma coisa de lá, pela cor cinza em seu centro pude ver que era algo de metal, ele a jogou para mim e tive que me esforçar para pegar-lo com as mãos antes de me acertar. Quando olho para minhas mãos vejo uma Hitai com o símbolo da folha.

Ele continuou. -Bem vindo a Konoha genin Haku Momochi.

-Obrigado senhor Hokage.

Naruto me deu os parabéns. -Isso é legal Haku-Chan você é ninja como nós. O vovô deve ter gostado de você.

-Vovô? Você é neto do Hokage?

Ele respondeu. -Não eu só gosto de chamar ele assim por ele ser muito próximo de mim, Maluca sensei e Andréa-Chan preferem chamá-lo de velho.

O Hokage agora estava com uma veia visível na testa, ele estava claramente com raiva de Naruto por isso. -Vocês querem ficar responsáveis pela capturar Tora durante o resto do mês.

Andréa falou alegremente. -Eu estou com saudades dela.

O Hokage murmurou baixinho algumas maldições, depois ele se virou para mim assumindo um rosto sério. -Haku eu tenho que lhe avisar sobre duas coisas. A primeira é que eu sei sobre o seu kekkei genkai e a segunda é para ficar distante dos membros do conselho civil, especialmente Hotaru, Homura e Danzo, se sua herança se espalhar eles irão lhe colocar no CRA.

-CRA?

Ele disse. -Lei de restauração de clã. Basicamente ela foi feita pelo segundo Hokage, ele criou essa lei horrível a qual se um clã estiver à beira da extinção, poderá usar esse direito para utilizar a reprodução forçada entre seus membros. Em outras palavras você seria uma fábrica de bebês.

Meus olhos se arregaçaram com tal afirmação, mas não só os meus tirando Andréa todo o time 3 estava assustado. Mas sério utilizar a reprodução forçada como alguém poderia ser tão desumano assim?

Mas o Hokage não tinha acabado ainda ele levantou a mão em sinal de silêncio. -No seu relatório Anko você disse que no meio da luta com Zabuza um vento muito quente carregado de chackra interferiu na luta?

Ela respondeu. -Uma lufada de ar quente soprou na nossa direção, mas eu não sei a razão?

Naruto respondeu antes que alguém pudesse o impedir. -Foi Andréa-Chan.

O Hokage e todo mundo se virou assustado para a menina ao meu lado.

Andréa falou. -Fui eu está bem. Eu não tinha opção para cancelar o gelo dela. –Ela apontou em minha direção. -Eu usei meu kekkei genkai.

Anko, Hokage e Yakumo perguntaram atordoados. -Você tem um kekkei genkai?

-Sim, por parte de mãe eu combino Katon com Suiton para criar Futton. Foi assim que destruir o domo de gelo. E a razão por não ter dito foi o CRA e se alguém tem algo do que reclamar terei certeza de enfiar sua cabeça numa estaca.

Todos concordaram com medo, e o Hokage falou. -Eu acho que é isso por hoje, Haku você irá se juntar ao Time 3 por enquanto ouviu?

-Hai Hokage-Sama.

Ele gritou. -Estão todos dispensados agora podem ir, tratem de achar um lugar na cidade para a menina.

Todos nós falamos. -Hai Hokage-Sama.

Então nos dirigimos para sair do prédio do Hokage, todos eles estavam sorrindo para mim.

Yakumo começou. -Agora que você está com a gente Haku-Chan...

Andréa continuou. -Temos que fazer Algo especial para essa ocasião...

Naruto seguiu. -Então é por isso que hoje de noite teremos...

Anko gritou. -Uma festa de boas vindas.

Todo mundo comemorou, acho que o Time 3 pode ser alguma coisa boa no final.

-Por que a equipe do dobe está tão feliz?

A voz de Sasuke atrapalhou o momento alegre do Time 3, atrás deles estavam todo o Time 7, que ao contrário de todo Time 3 estavam bens e limpos e eles não iriam deixar passar a chance de degredir a imagem deles.

Sasuke. -Vocês devem precisar de muita ajuda para sofrerem tanto com uma simples Rank-D, vocês nem deviam estar na frente de um elite como eu.

Naruto. -Cão que late não morde.

Sakura. -O que disse seu perdedor, você é o morto da turma. O rei dos perdedores.

Andréa. -Todo cão precisa de sua Precisa de sua cadela.

Sakura. -O que disse puta.

Yakumo. -Ela chamou o Teme e a Testa de cão e cadela. Uma combinação perfeita.

Sasuke. -Sakura, não caia nisso você está no mesmo grupo que um elite como eu. Não caia nessas provocações eles não valem nosso tempo.

Anko. -Eu acho que é bastante Naruto, Andréa, Yakumo e Haku podem ir.

Todos eles começaram a andar quando Sasuke nos interrompeu.

-Quem é essa com vocês?

-Eu sou a mais nova companheira do Time 3, meu nome é Haku.

Sasuke. -Quer um conselho se afaste desses perdedores enquanto tem chance, sendo um elite meus conselhos são muito úteis.

Haku. -Desculpe senhor cão de raça, mas sou parte do Time 3.

Dito isso todo o Time 3 foi embora, deixando um irritado Sasuke no local.

(Alguns metros de distância)

Todo o time 3 caiu na risada com o que acabaram de fazer, eles haviam posto o cão Uchiha e sua cadela em seu devido lugar; isso era algo que ninguém mais da aldeia tinha coragem de fazer.

Andréa. -Creio que a partir desse ponto nos tristemente nos separamos.

Naruto. -Eu odeio esse momento, quem diria que tudo isso iria acabar desse jeito.

Yakumo. -Idiotas. Estou cercada de idiotas.

Haku. -Perdoe-me, mas o que está acontecendo aqui?

Andréa. -Haku-Chan isso é momento triste.

Naruto. -Momento triste. A nossa separação.

Andréa. -Separação nossa.

Yakumo. - Haku, não se preocupe você irá se acostumar, senão creio que você não ira durar muito aqui. Mas não se preocupe os restos dos ninjas de Konoha são mais normais do que eles, ou quase.

Haku. -Espero que eu realmente possa me adaptar aqui.

Andréa. -Por falar em Haku, vocês sabem o que isso significa.

Naruto. -Manda ver, que estou pronto.

Yakumo. -Idiotas.

Naruto. -Três, dois, um.

Time 3.-Pedra, papel e tesoura.

Andréa. -Papel.

Naruto.-Tesoura.

Yakumo.-Tesoura.

Andréa. -Não!

Naruto. -Sim. Hina-chan estou indo atrás de você.

Yakumo. -Ufa, sem trabalho.

Haku. -O que foi isso?

Naruto. -Estávamos decidindo quem iria cuidar de você.

Haku. -Cuidar?

Yakumo. -Mostrar a cidade, arranjar um local para dormir. Você sabe esse tipo de coisa.

Haku. -Então quem ficou responsável foi... -Haku ficou um pouco corada ao lembrar o que acontecerá entre ela e Andréa durante seu tempo nas Ondas.

Andréa. -Só tente não se arrastar para a minha cama.

Haku ficou vermelha e gritou. -Eu não vou fazer isso!

Naruto e Yakumo. -Vamos deixar os dois pombinhos a sós.

Haku. -Calem a boca!

Depois de Naruto e Yakumo irem embora.

Andréa. -Não se preocupe, eles podem irritar você um pouco, mas você se acostuma e irrita eles de volta. Você só tem que saber aonde bater.

Haku. -Vocês parecem irmãos agindo assim.

Andréa. -Eu acho que isso é uma boa definição sobre o nosso time, somos todos uma família chamada time 3.

Haku.-Acho que seus pais devem gostar dessa relação.

Andréa. -Isso é o que nos une.

Haku.-Seus pais? Eles devem estar orgulhosos de verem seus filhos se darem tão bem.

Andréa. -Errada de novo Haku-Chan.

Haku. -Então o que é?

Andréa. -Nós não temos pais. Por isso agirmos como família, porque não temos uma para ter.

O rosto de Haku se enrijeceu ao lembrar-se de suas próprias lembranças sobre sua família, ela disse tristemente. -Eu sinto muito.

Andréa. -Não faça essa cara, ela é muito feia.

Haku congelou e voltou a sua expressão gelada.

Andréa. -Mas sua cara quando sorri, ela é linda. Tão linda que eu poderia te fazer minha garota.

Haku perguntou em choque. -O que? Será que você...

Andréa. -Se você quer dizer lésbica, sim, eu sou. Tem problema com isso?

Haku. -Não! Nada, eu não sou preconceituosa, apenas estou um pouco chocada.

Andréa. -Pois isso é uma coisa boa.

Haku. -Por quê?

Andréa. -Agora eu vou fazer meus avanços em você, minha querida Princesa da Neve. Agora vamos para o meu apartamento.

Enquanto isso Haku pensava "Onde é que eu fui me meter, espero sobreviver com essa louca. Mas olhando bem até que ela é bonit...! Espero eu estava pensando que ela é bonita, mas ela é linda com seus cabelos curtos e seu sorriso maroto. Espera. eu acabo de admitir a mim mesmo, o que está havendo comigo; Ela só me chamou de Princesa e eu já estou assim, merda Haku. Será que você está virando lésbica por ela, espera nós apenas dormimos juntas. Agora que penso nisso não foi tão ruim ela era maravilhosa naquela posição, seu abraço era quente e reconfortante. Eu não acredito, no que estou pensando! Será que estou ficando louca que sentimento quente é esse percorrendo o meu corpo."

(Do outro lado de Konoha, se aproximando do campo de treinamento 12)

O campo 12 era uma floresta fechada com vários rios o cortando em pedaços, esse era o campo ideal para o treinamento de uma equipe de rastreamento, como o Time 8. Composto por Hyuga Hinata, Kiba Inuzuka, Shino Aburame liderados por Kurenai Yuuhi, eles estavam fazendo um jogo de esconde-esconde onde os Genins deviam encontrar sua sensei em meio às grandes árvores e recuperar um pergaminho em sua posse. Infelizmente para os jovens ninjas sua sensei era um das melhores kunochis quando se trata de camuflagem e mesmo com os olhos de Hinata, o Nariz de Kiba e os insetos de Shino, eles já estavam a meia hora sem encontrar sua sensei. No entanto, isso não iria durar muito mais tempo.

Hinata estava cansada desse maldito esconde, ela foi avisada que seu namorado voltava da missão no estrangeiro e a herdeira Hyuga queria colocá-lo em seus braços o mais rápido possível e tomou a decisão de acabar com essa brincadeira agora. Ela concentrou seus chackra nos olhos e ampliou o alcance do Byakugan o máximo possível, até colocar todo o campo 12 em sua visão uma área de mais 20 quilômetros quadrados sobre sua visão. Ela sorriu quando encontrou a assinatura de chackra de sua sensei próximo a um dos rios do local a 600 metros de distância, ela sinaliza e tanto Kiba e Shino se dirigem ao local, se aproximando com cautela para não serem detectados. Já fechando o cerco no suposto local em que sua sensei se encontrará eles fazem o sinal do carneiro e dissipam o genjutsu que cobria Kurenai e revelando a kunochi de cabelos negros e olhos vermelhos, ela estava parada na beira do rio; e seus alunos terminaram o seu cerco e estavam prestes a atacar sua sensei.

O sinal foi dado Kiba e Akamaru avançaram sobre sua sensei que desviará graciosamente, mas, logo ela escapará, ela estava cercada pelos insetos de Shino que abriam espaço para Hinata avançar com seu Juho empurrando Kurenai em direção aos insetos. Hinata tenta bater um golpe grave em seu estômago apenas para ser bloqueado por sua sensei, um erro por parte de Kurenai, ao bloquear ela abriu seu lado esquerdo para que a dupla Kiba/Akamaru aproveitou para avançar e mesmo Kiba não tendo sucesso; Akamaru roubou o pergaminho dela. O teste foi um sucesso.

-Muito bem todos vocês. Vocês foram excelentes. -Kurenai começou. -Mas vocês demoraram 30 minutos para me encontrar mesmo eu parada todo esse tempo, se fosse um ninja de qualquer outra aldeia nesse tempo ele poderia já está na fronteira do país do fogo. Mas por um trio de ninjas genins em treinamento vocês foram ótimos.

Kiba. -Nos somos incríveis sensei. Os melhores genins de Konoha.

Shino. -Não seja tão confiante Kiba, ainda temos um longo caminho pela frente.

Hinata. -Ele está certo Kiba, ainda temos muito que melhorar.

-Mas você se saiu muito bem, minha Hime.-Uma nova voz surgiu entre as árvores. Todos olharam para uma figura de cabelos dourados que surgiu entre as árvores.

Hinata pulou sobre Naruto e gritou. -Naru-kun.

Naruto abraçou Hinata e falou. -É bom ver você de novo minha Hime.

Kurenai interrompeu o momento dos dois pombinhos. -Naruto, se importa de não invadir a nossa sessão de treinamento.

Naruto. -Mas eu esperei 10 minutos esperando vocês terminarem.

Nisso todos se espantaram; Naruto afirmara que invadira sua sessão de treinamento e conseguiu se esconder de todos por mais de 10 minutos.

Kurenai desistiu. -Certo time 8 demitido.

Kiba.-Então como foi a missão Naruto?

Naruto. -Foi muito difícil, eu quase não voltei vivo dela.

Kiba falou arrogante. -Se fosse eu aposto que seria fácil.

Naruto resmungou. -Igual ao Sasuke-teme.

Hinata. -Vamos Naruto-Kun quero ouvir toda história da missão.

Naruto.-Então vamos minha Hime. Eu vou te contar tudo. Era uma simples missão de escolta a qual uma equipe de ninjas genins, o time 3, foi selecionada...

(Parque de Konoha, fim de tarde)

Naruto e Hinata estavam tomando sorvete no parque, ela tinha ouvido atentamente cada palavra de seu namorado a respeito da missão das ondas- em que uma Rank-C virou uma Rank-A.

Hinata olha duro para ele e o repreende .-Isso foi perigoso Naru-kun, você poderia ter morrido.

Naruto.-Eu sei minha Hime, mas somos ninjas e missões desse tipo serão impossíveis de evitar. Mas olhe pelo lado bom eu estou vivo Hina-chan, agora ignoramos isso, pois temos uma importante missão minha Hime.

Hinata. -E o que seria Naru-kun?

Naruto. -Nos vamos para uma festa de boas vindas.

Hinata. -De quem?

Naruto. -Isso é segredo. Agora vamos.

Naruto pega Hinata pelo braço e começam a correr, os dois sorriam e com as mãos dadas andaram em direção ao seu destino.

(Churrascaria Akimichi)

Naruto e Hinata chegam ao restaurante familiar dos Akimichi, o local era famoso em toda Konoha por causa de seus churrascos de boa qualidade e os seus festivais de carnes mensais. Numa mesa próximo a saída estava o restante do Time 3 e Haku sentados na mesa, esperando Naruto chegar.

Naruto.-Yo pessoal.

Andréa. -Naruto-Kun. Hinata-Chan. Que bom que vocês chegaram.

Hinata. -É bom te ver novamente Andréa-Chan, Yakumo-san, Anko-san.

Andréa. -Hinata-Chan, quero que você conheça nossa nova companheira de equipe.

Hinata olha para uma menina de longos cabelos negros que estava vestindo uma saia longa azul marinha e uma blusa verde escuro, a menina sorria nervosamente para ela, antes de estender a mão para cumprimentá-la.

Andréa. -Hinata conheça Haku Momochi, ex assassina e ex inimiga. Agora parte do corpo ninja de Konoha como Genin. Haku conheça Hinata Hyuga, ex menina tímida, ex stalker e namorada de Naruto.

Dito isso as duas meninas baixaram a cabeça envergonhadas pelos títulos que haviam sido lhes atribuídos, eles eram motivo de vergonha.

Naruto. -Chega de apresentações! Agora quem irá fazer as honras?

Anko se levantou e segurou seu copo para o alto. -Calados Gakis! Eu como sensei do Time 3 irei falar. Aos três que conseguiram completar sua primeira missão Rank-A, além de trazerem uma nova companheira para Konoha. Só tenho uma coisa para dizer. Vamos comemorar!

Todos juntos gritaram animados brindando os copos uns com os outros.

Sim Andréa é uma boa cantora, além de lésbica e ela e Haku serão um casal, como eu não quero distorcer muito a História original essa foi a única solução que me atingiu no momento. Então sem preconceitos e na paz respeitem essa decisão. E se preparem pois os exames chunin estão chegando e um grande furacão irá abalar nossos ninjas bonitinhos.


	7. Naruto Os Exames Chunnin

Os exames chunin irão começar e prometo que irei me esforça para fazer eles o mais interessante possível. Infelizmente os direito de Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a única personagem original é Andréa Doria.

Meu corpo estava dolorido de tanto trabalhar nunca havia pensado que ser ninja seria tão difícil, várias missões para ajudar na colheita ou na construção civil são muita demoradas e cansativas, mas graças a Deus que temos os clones do Naruto para ajudar senão ainda estaríamos colhendo plantas ou construindo casas. Isso não é um serviço para um ninja, nós devíamos lutar, roubar e espionar fazer essas coisas legais, não somos empregados somos ninja porra! Pelo menos Yakumo parou de ser hostil comigo depois de um mês acho que nossa amizade floresceu bastante embora o motivo se dar por sermos as únicas pessoas com juízo no Time 3, uma vez que Anko-sensei é louca autenticada; qual professor iria provar o sangue de seu aluno no primeiro dia de treinamento. No entanto, eu também sinto pena dela por causa das brincadeiras de Andréa-Chan e Naruto, da última vez deixaram o seu famoso casaco da ANBU rosa, esse foi o pior dia de treinamento que tive na vida, mas infelizmente Naruto disse para me acostumar com isso e a perspectiva de mais dias como aquele seria comum no futuro cresceu na minha mente. Mas deixando todas essas preocupações menores de lado eu tenho um desafios montanhoso pela frente, ela se chama Andréa-Chan. Desde que eu descobri que ela é lésbica, ela faz seus avanços amorosos sobre mim e pior eu comecei a chamar ela de Andréa-Chan, nem chamo Naruto ou Yakumo com o honorifico embora por respeito eu uso o titulo para Anko, mesmo assim eu sinto cada vez menos inclinada de rejeitar o seu avanço e talvez eu esteja realmente caído para ela. E para piorar o fato de dividirmos o mesmo apartamento não está ajudando, eu concordei em ficar com ela para economizar e infelizmente eu não me arrependo, pois cada vez mais eu quero ficar perto dela; não Haku você não é lésbica. Relaxe e se aconchegue na cama quente, aproveite esse grande travesseiro macio e quente; ele é tão confortável. Espera! Meu travesseiro é pequeno e desconfortável. Abro meus olhos e vejo o rosto de Andréa-Chan dormindo tranquila, o meu travesseiro era o seu peito e eu dormia agarrada com ela. Meu coração acelerou e meu rosto ficou vermelho, eu observo seus lindos olhos abrirem devagar e um sorriso maravilhoso se forma nos seus lábios carnudos.

Ela fala com uma voz suave. -Bom dia minha princesa de neve.

-Haaaaaa! 

(Ramen do Ichikaru) 

-Então foi isso que aconteceu com o seu rosto. Ha-ha!

Andréa-Chan esfrega uma grande marca de mão vermelha na sua cara. -Não é engraçado.

Yakumo-Chan.-Tem razão, é muito hilário. Ha-ha.

Andréa-Chan. -Odeio vocês. Os dois.

Teuchi-Ojisan.-Pelo menos vocês duas estão fazendo um grande avanço.

Ayame.-Ele tem razão, você está certa em se dedicar muito a ela Andréa-Chan, garanto que será recompensada.

Andréa-Chan. -Obrigado pelo apoio Velho Teuchi e Ayame. Eu vou fazer o meu melhor.

Haku-Chan estava mais vermelha do que camarão e berrou. -Querem parar de falar como se eu não estivesse aqui.

Andréa-Chan vê um pedaço da sopa do ramen miso de Haku-Chan havia derramado em sua bochecha, Andréa se aproxima e lambe o lado esquerdo de seu rosto. Haku cai no chão assustada, enquanto isso Andréa oferece a mão e fala docemente. -Estava sujo. Não tem que agradecer.

Haku-Chan aponta para Andréa e começou a falar pena que as palavras perderam a forçar quando ele de repente ficou gaga. Nota eu nunca pensei que uma pessoa podia ficar tão vermelha assim, ela luta para falar. -N-Na-Na-Não e-era era p-pre-preciso v-v-vo-você fa-fa-fazer i-i-isso.

Andréa-Chan. -Para mim era. Agora pegue minha mão e volte a comer, pois o dia vai ser cheio, e não pergunte como eu sei meu instinto está avisando.

-Droga eu odeio seu instinto.

Haku-Chan se levanta e recupera a compostura para perguntar. -Por quê?

-Da última vez que ela disse isso, fomos para o País das Ondas.

Yakumo. -Haku, não acredite nessa besteira que Naruto-Kun está falando. Esse papo sobre instinto é só brincadeira por parte dela. Nada vai acontecer.

Andréa-Chan. -Sua fé em mim é desapontador. Tão desapontador quanto meu saldo atual.

Todo mundo ficou deprimido e começou a chorar pelas carteiras vazias, enquanto terminavam tristemente de comerem o ramen. Naquele dia uma aura de triste rodeo o Ichikaru Ramen numa magnitude nunca vista quem passava por ali caia numa depressão profunda, aquela aura era tão contagiosa, tão cruel e tão sombria que a barraca ficou escondida pelo seu manto negro.

Teuchi.- Parem com isso vão assustar todos os meus clientes!

Yakumo-Chan. -Por que você mencionou isso.

-Nem fale.

Haku perguntou sem entender. -A situação é tão ruim assim?

Andréa. -Bem a missão das ondas foi classificada como uma Rank-A, no entanto só recebemos o pagamento de uma Rank-C. Depois disso, passamos uma semana fora de circulação por causa dos treinamentos dos machucados da Anko-sensei, fizemos mais 3 missões Rank-D que não pagam muito e antes de fazer outras três Rank-C. Contudo quando fizemos a terceira por causa de um certo ninja loiro idiota acabamos destruindo um patrimônio histórico do país...

-Eu já pedi desculpa.

Andréa. -Calado! E toda a recompensa da missão foi usada para a sua reconstrução. Além disso, a divisão das recompensas não ajuda muito para os nossos salários.

Haku. -Como assim?

Andréa. -Em Konoha o quando uma equipe genin completa a missão a recompensa é dividida em partes iguais aos genins e uma parte maior para o Jounin. Por exemplo, numa equipe de 4 como a nossa, o Jounin fica com 40% da recompensa e cada genin com 15%, associe isso com missões com baixos pagamentos e terá um time 3 na pobreza.

Haku.-Eu pensei que a Yakumo tinha direito as reservas dos seu clã.

Yakumo.-Infelizmente não. Embora seja considerada uma adulta por ser uma kunochi, o acesso as contas do meu clã só podem ser acessadas pelo líder. Então, mesmo que eu seja a última descendente eu tenho que esperar ter 18 anos para se tornar a líder dele ou um Jounin, o que vier primeiro.

Teuchi-ojisan. -Não precisam ficar tão pra baixo pessoal, que tal ramen de graça para vocês se animarem.

-Sério ojisan.

Teuchi.-Sério Naruto, vocês não precisam pagar nada.

Todos juntos. -Obrigado Velho Teuchi.

Teuchi-ojisan.-Não me chamem de velho crianças, senão posso retirar a oferta o que acham? Hein? Naruto? Andréa? Yakumo? Haku? Droga eles são rápidos quando o assunto é fugir sem pagar.

(Num beco não muito longe da barraca do Ichikaru Ramen) 

Naruto.-Cara essa foi por pouco, mas muito pouco mesmo.

Yakumo.-A culpa foi sua idiota o chamando de velho.

Naruto.-Vocês também o chamaram.

Andréa.-Calma vocês dois, nós conseguimos correr a tempo.

Haku.-Nem fale. Imagine se ele resolvesse voltar atrás?

Andréa. -Nem fale isso minha princesa da neve, não existe volta depois de oferecer algo ao Time 3.

Haku.-Não me chame de princesa da neve.

Yakumo.-Eu acho tão bonito o apelido, ele combina com você.

Naruto.-Vocês dois se parecem como um casal assim.

Andréa. -Obrigada.

Haku corou profundamente e gritou. -Não diga isso!

Naruto. -Você fica tão bonita quando cora Haku-Chan.

Naruto recebe um chute no rosto a com tanta força que ele jogado numa parede de madeira, na frente dele estava uma Andréa muito puta da vida com seu companheiro de equipe. Sua aura exalava uma intenção assassina que faria Zabuza orgulhoso, Naruto estava tremendo no local e ele não precisava ser vidente para saber que o seu futuro estaria repleto de dor. Muita e muita dor. Andréa agarra Naruto pela gola da camisa e o levanta até estarem na mesma altura dos olhos.

Andréa. -Escuta aqui, Naruto, se você tentar avançar de novo sobre a minha Haku-Chan eu garanto que você nunca poderá ter filhos. Além disso, da próxima vez eu contarei a Hinata-Chan para me ajudar.

Naruto se ajoelhar.-Eu sinto muito, não tive intenção. Prometo que nunca mais farei algo tão estúpido de novo.

Nesse ponto Haku estava em batalha consigo mesma por um lado ela se sentia feliz por Andréa ter dito isso, por outro lado ela também estava com raiva por Andréa pensar que ela não poderia se defender. Mas por nenhum momento ela se sentia mal pela declaração de Andréa, mas ela também estava com raiva dela mesmo por estar virando lésbica por Andréa.

Yakumo se aproxima deles e bate na cabeça dos seus dois companheiros idiotas. -Chega dessa besteira idiota. Acho que temos um problema maior e muito óbvio, agora me diga tem alguém que não reparou.

Todos se viraram e viram uma pedra quadrada com dois buracos para os olhos na frente, um disfarce pior que o horrível.

Andréa. -Muito difícil.

Haku. -Mas por que a perguntar?

Yakumo. -Se alguém não tiver notado isso, deveria desistir de ser ninja e até de pessoa. Agora por que isso está acontecendo?

Naruto. -Eu sinto muito sobre isso, mas não se preocupe eu dou um jeito. Konohamaru pode sair você não engana ninguém desse jeito.

De repente a caixa quadrada que tentava parecer com uma pedra explodiu, a fumaça se formou ao redor enquanto três pequenas silhuetas apareceram em meio dela.

A primeira. -Cof cof Eu disse que era demais cof.

A segunda.- Cof eu calculei cof muito cof mal.

A terceira.-Você cof acha mesmo cof Konohamaru.

A fumaça se dissipa e três crianças aparecem no local, Naruto estava horrorizado 'Eles estão se multiplicando'.

Andréa.-Quem são vocês?

A segunda. -Eu sou Konohamaru.

A primeira. -Eu sou Moeji.

A terceira. -Eu sou Udon.

Todos os três. -E juntos somos o esquadrão Konohamaru.

Konohamaru. -E ai? Chefe.

Naruto. -Oi Konohamaru como estão?

Konohamaru. -Eu estou bem. Quer jogar de ninja conosco?

Andréa. -Que tipo de ninja joga de ninja?

Naruto. -Os bonzinhos.

Andréa. -Isso explica porque eu não brinco de ninja.

Konohamaru. -Hey chefe quem é essa tábua.

Todo o Time 3 congelou com a declaração, o idiota não pisou em gelo fino ele se jogou.

Naruto.-Konohamaru corra.

Konohamaru.-Mas por...-Uma alma escura estava se formando ao redor de Andréa e ele estava congelado de medo, ele não precisou que Naruto repetisse ele correu.

Andréa o seguiu.-Volte aqui.

Haku.-Devemos ir atrás deles?

Yakumo. -Acho que sim.

Naruto. -Espero que ele sobreviva.

-Socorro!-Era a voz de Konohamaru.

Todos nos. –Ela o pegou.

Mas para nossa surpresa não era Andréa que estava ameaçando Konohamaru, mas sim um homem ridiculamente estúpido. Um homem vestido todo de preto com maquiagem no rosto, agarrou o menino pela gola. -Olhe aqui seu guri, eu vou te ensinar a ser educado e não esbarrar em alguém.

Konohamaru. -Eu sinto muito senhora.

Uma menina de cabelos loiros começou a rir. -Você não devia pegar tão pesado irmãzinha.

Ele gritou. -Eu sou homem.

-Sério? Então não tenho que me preocupar em fazer isso. -Naruto aparece atrás dele segurando uma Kunai contra o seu pescoço. -Agora poderia soltar o neto do nosso Hokage, eu quero evitar começar uma guerra com Suna por causa disso.

Ele soltou Konohamaru. -O neto do Hokage? Garoto de sorte.

Andréa. -Quem são vocês?

A menina falou. -é falta de educação não dizer seu nome antes de perguntar.

Haku.-Assim como vir de uma aldeia diferente e ameaçar uma criança.

Yakumo.-Agora declarem quem são vocês e quais o seus negócios aqui? Ninjas de Suna.

A menina começou. -Eu sou Sabaku no Temari e esse é meu irmão Sabaku no Kankuru...

Andréa. -E o ruivo escondido, quem ele é?

Kankuru. se assusta. -Ruivo? Não pode ser.

Um garoto ruivo sai de trás da árvore e se dirige aos ninjas da areia. -Kankuru você é uma vergonha para a areia.

Kankuru se amedrontou com a presença do menino ruivo, ele emitia uma enorme intenção assassina. Todo o time 3 ficou tenso na sua presença, esse menino não era normal.

Naruto.-Quem é você?

O menino respondeu. -Sabaku no Gaara. E vocês?

Naruto. -Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto e esses são meus companheiros de equipe Andréa, Yakumo e Haku.

Yakumo. -Quais são os seus negócios aqui, ninjas da areia?

Temari. -Nós estamos aqui para os exames chunin.

Andréa. -Eu tinha esquecido que esse ano seria em Konoha, maluca-Sensei deve nos recomendar para fazer-los.

Haku. -Como você sabe?

Andréa. -Eu a escutei falando sobre tal possibilidade depois das ondas.

Gaara. -Temari, Kankuru vamos.

Kankuru. -Hai Gaara.

Os três passam pelo Time 3 e vão embora, Naruto sorri antes de gritar. -Exames Chunin hein?. Vamos detonar!

Andréa comemorou. -Eu vou carregado até o talo de boa intenção! Mas é a boa intenção que se tem no inferno.

Yakumo concordou. -Isso vai ser interessante.

Naruto. -Vamos todos para casa, temos que nos preparar um pouco se formos para os exames daqui a cinco dias.

Andréa. -Eu concordo, temos que nos recolher e pensar nos desafios do exame.

Yakumo. -é raro vocês dois estarem tão sério, esse exame deve ser muito difícil.

Haku.-Pelo que Zabuza-san me disse, existe uma grande possibilidade de mortes acontecerem no exame.

Todos. - Que se fodam as possibilidades! Vamos detonar!

Naruto. -Eu vou para casa.

Yakumo. -Eu também.

Andréa. -Nós também estamos indo Haku-Chan. Vamos bagunçar a cama.

Haku só corou com a declaração. 

(De noite, reunião a respeito dos exames Chunnin) 

Hokage falou. -Alguém mais quer indicar uma equipe para os exames chunnin?

Kakashi levantou a mão e falou. -Eu Hatake Kakashi pessoalmente indico Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno e Sai para os exames Chunnin.

Kurenai fez o mesmo. -Eu Kurenai Yuuhi indico Hinata Hyuga, Shino Aburame e Kiba Inuzuka para os exames chunnin.

Asuma seguiu o exemplo. -Eu Asuma Sarutobi indico Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi e Ino Yamanaka para os exames Chunnin.

Um homem vestindo um macacão verde com um cabelo em forma de capacete e sobrancelha grossa falou. -Você tem certeza disso Kakashi, eles são novatos, até mesmo eu segurei meus meninos por mais um ano antes de colocar eles em tamanho risco.

Kakashi. -Eu tenho certeza Guy, eles estão prontos para o que pode acontecer durante as provas.

Um Jounin qualquer falou. -Três equipes novatas esse ano isso é inédito.

-Três? Quanto tempo vocês vão me ignorar. -Todos se viraram e viram Anko com a mão levantada. -Eu Anko Miratashi indico meus gakis Uzumaki Naruto, Andréa Doria e Yakumo Kurama para os exames chunnin.

Iruka interrompeu a discussão. -Vocês devem estar brincando. Eu os conheço a mais tempo que vocês e eles não estão prontos para algo assim. Vocês querem esmagá-los.

Kakashi. -Eles mudaram e também não mais sua responsabilidade decidir se eles vão ou não fazerem o exame. Além disso eles não são seus alunos, mas meus subordinados.

Anko. -Não se preocupe Iruka meus gakis estão mais do que prontos. Além disso se eles não participarem vão me odiar pelo resto do ano.

Kurenai. -Eu também concordo com a Anko, meus meninos estão prontos para os exames.

Iruka. -Mas e o Naruto?

Anko. -Você está preocupado com um dos genins mais forte de toda aldeia, não se preocupe com o Time 3 eu digo que eles vão fazer um estrago e tanto.

Hokage.-Agora mais alguma indicação?-Ninguém falou mais nada. -Não? Então estão todos dispensados.

(Kakashi, Anko, Kurenai e Asuma se reuniram em uma mesa para falar.)

Anko.-Cara isso foi realmente cansativo.

Kakashi.-Nem me falem, amanhã vou ter uma dor de cabeça para dar-lhes os avisos sobre os exames.

Kurenai.-Mas só entre nós, vocês acham mesmo que seus meninos estão prontos?

Asuma. -O Ino-shika-cho pode faltar em termos de poder, mas seu trabalho em equipe é excelente e isso vai levar eles longe se eles se mantiverem afastados de grandes problemas. No entanto, eu acho que eles ganharam uma experiência e tanto para refazerem para o ano.

Kakashi. -O meu time pode ser meio teimoso, mas eu acredito que o Sasuke irá guiá-los por todo caminho. Então eu acho que até as fazes individuais eles estarão seguros.

Anko. -Meus gakis podem aguentar com qualquer coisa que os exames mandarem, então eu não vejo problema. Além disso eles ficarão muito mais fortes depois disso. Mas e você?

Kurenai. -O time de rastreio possui um bom trabalho em equipe além de alguns talentos individuais, eles vão longe também. Além é claro da experiência que eles irão garantir sucesso total para o próximo.

Kakashi. -E entre os meninos quais as apostas, além de obviamente o Sasuke. Ele possui um talento incrível para ninjutsu e despertou o segundo tomoe do Sharingan, meu pupilo vai ser o cara a ser batido nesse exame.

Kurenai. -Do meu time eu aposto em Hinata, Shino tem a cabeça, mas ainda falta habilidade para ser um Chunnin. Kiba é muito imaturo mentalmente para sequer se colocado como candidato.

Asuma. -Shikamaru. Do time 10 atualmente ele é o único que tem capacidade de ser um chunnin. Chouji falta cérebro e Ino ainda é uma fã girl. O único problema vai ser se ele acha os exames problemático demais para fazer.

Anko. -Eu aposto em Andréa e Naruto os dois possuem força necessária para serem chunnins, além de várias habilidades estratégicas, mas as habilidades estratégicas dos dois diferem muito, então não sei o que será cotado.

Kurenai. -Como assim?

Anko. -Andréa formula estratégias e tem uma visão global da situação ela é um comandante, Naruto por outro lado se adaptar a situação, ele formula estratégias rápidas e imprevisíveis no momento da batalha um líder nato no campo. Infelizmente, Yakumo ainda não chegou ao mesmo nível de habilidade para poder ser um chunnin, mas em termos de inteligência todos eles estão mais do que prontos.

Kurenai. -Você não superestima demais seus meninos.

Anko. -Eu pensei que era o contrário.

Kakashi. -Você está brincando Anko. Seus alunos foram os últimos da academia.

Anko. -E mesmo assim eles lutaram com o demônio da nevoa sangrenta Zabuza Momochi.

Kurenai. -Aquilo foi apenas sorte, além disso você o derrotou.

Anko. -Mas eles lutaram contra ele e sobreviveram, além disso tanto Andréa quanto Naruto escondem mais do que eu possa ver neles, embora eu não vou força-los a falar sobre isso. No entanto volto a repetir eles estão mais do que prontos, e eu garanto com certeza Andréa ou Naruto serão promovidos.

Kurenai. -E Yakumo o que poderia falar sobre ela? Você não põe tanta fé nela quanto nos outros, talvez seja por ela ser um perigo para os outros.

Anko se levanta abruptamente e coloca uma Kunai no pescoço de Kurenai. -Se você abrir a boca para falar merda sobre os meus alunos de novo eu garanto que serão as suas ultimas palavras.

Asuma. -Vocês todos podiam baixar os ânimos, somos Jounins, ninjas de leite não crianças brigando sobre quem tem os melhores brinquedos . Que tal uma aposta?

Kakashi.-Parece bom que tipo de aposta?

Asuma. -A equipe que aprovar o maior número de chunins ganha a competição. Cada um de nós dará meio milhão de Ryos e o vencedor leva tudo.

Kakashi. -Interessante eu vou apostar.

Anko volta a se sentar e comentar. -Vai ser o dinheiro mais fácil da minha vida.

Kurenai. -Não acredito que vocês vão fazer isso com seus alunos.

Anko. -Com medo de participar Kurenai, você não colocava fé em que chamava de filha adotiva.

Kurenai. -Eu também vou entrar.

Asuma. -Então está feito a melhor equipe ganha dois milhões de Ryos.

Anko se levanta e começa a sair. -Nós nos vemos exames, pessoal. E mais uma coisa meus gakis vão chutar os traseiros de seus meninos.

(Quarto de Naruto) 

-Ahhhh! Mas que porra é essa?

Uma cobra estava na minha cama, dentro dos meus lençóis. Ela tinha uma folha na boca escrito (campo 3 agora.)

-Será que? Uhuuu!

(Quarto de Andréa e Haku) 

-Hum Haku-Chan você está ficando safadinha.

-Andréa-Chan não me toque ai.

Um chocalho ecoou pelo quarto.

-Mas o que?

-Uma cobra, Andréa!

Ela tinha um recado na boca escrito (campo 3 agora.)

-O que isso significa Andréa-Chan.

-Que as coisas vão ficar interessantes Minha princesa da neve. Vamos indo agora.

(Quarto de Yakumo) 

-Mas que droga é essa?

Uma cobra estava do meu lado lambendo o meu rosto, na sua boca tinha uma nota escrita( campo 3 agora.)

-Mas são uma da manhã, meu sono de beleza já era.

(Campo 3) 

Andréa.-Então vocês dois vieram?

Naruto. -Você também recebeu o aviso.

Haku. -Estávamos dormindo quando ela invadiu nossa cama.

Yakumo. -Você não hesitou quando disse "nossa cama".

Haku. -Calem a boca! Agora o que Anko-sensei quer conosco para nos chamar a essa hora?

Andréa. -Só pode ser uma coisa.

Naruto. -Então estávamos corretos?

Yakumo. -Mas por que a essa hora?

Haku. -Eu não sei, mas maluca-Sensei não regula bem da cabeça.

O chão começa a tremer e todo time 3 tem que lutar para se manterem de pé, tudo em vão quando uma imensa cobra sai debaixo deles e os eleva em sua cabeça para cima. Anko estava na frente deles quando a cobra parou de subir, seu sorriso ia de uma orelha a outra isso era algo que todo Time 3 traduzia como problemas.

Anko.-Boa noite gakis.

Todos. -Era realmente preciso?

Anko. -Preciso manter minha fama de grandes entradas.

Yakumo. -Então algum motivo especial para interromper nosso sono.

Anko. -Eu tenho um grande aviso para vocês.

Naruto. -Vamos entrar nos exames chunin daqui a cinco dias?

Anko. -Como é que você sabe?

Todos olharam para Andréa. -Eu escutei você comentando sobre eles, além disso, encontramos uma equipe da areia que também vai participar. E conhecendo você, não iria nos deixar de fora.

Anko. -Inteligente como sempre, Andréa está correta vocês irão participar.

Naruto. -Com nós quatros juntos seremos invencível.

Anko.-Infelizmente apenas três de vocês irão participar.

Yakumo.-O que?

Anko. -Só equipes de 3 são autorizados a participar, além disso é necessário um número mínimo de 20 missões para participar. Como Haku entrou depois ele não possui o número de missões necessárias para participar.

Haku ficou um pouco deprimida. -Por isso eu não posso entrar?

Anko. -Não se preocupe, pois você também irá treinar com eles uma vez que faz parte do Time 3. Agora confirmem a presença quando eu chamar.

Anko. -Andréa Doria.

Andréa. -Carregada e pronta para detonar.

Anko. -Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto. -Yahoo! Estou a todo gás, pode vir o que vier.

Anko. -Yakumo Kurama.

Yakumo. -Ainda quero meu sono de beleza.

Anko. -Todos vocês irão fazer os exames chunnin esse ano, estejam preparados para tudo. Haku Momochi.

Haku. -O quer foi maluca-Sensei?

Anko. -Como parte do time 3 você irá me ajudar no treinamento deles.

Haku.-Hai sensei.

Anko.-Gakis se preparem pois iremos treinar por três dias seguidos a partir de agora.

Yakumo.-Então, nós não podemos voltar a dormir?

Anko. -Você não entendeu. Será três dias seguidos e sem pausa, não irei dar tempo pra vocês descansarem. Vamos fazer um treinamento de sobrevivência até meia noite de hoje. Agora Koko pode ir.

A cobra se desfez numa explosão e todos começaram a cair em direção ao solo.

Anko. -Agora comecem.

Todos os genins. -Nós te odiamos.

E ai gostaram, o Time 3 encontra os irmãos da areia e Gaara quer o sangue de Andréa e Naruto, mas os professores de Konoha foram apostando com seus alunos que coisa feia. No entanto, vamos ver o que irá acontecer com nossos genins no futuro. Também agradeço ao primeiro comentário dessa história e gostaria muito de agradecer a **Syafmania HimeChan. **Agora podem aguardar pois os exames irão começar e tentarei manter o máximo possível a linha da história original, mas irei mudar vários detalhes para encaixar Andréa, Yakumo e Sai neles. Obrigados a todos que acompanham a história.


	8. Naruto Contagem Regressiva

Os exames estão prestes a começar e contagem regressiva se esgota para o furacã os direito de Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a única personagem original é Andréa Doria.

Yakumo chega numa pequena ponte, do outro lado dela estava o prédio aonde seriam realizados os exames chunnins parece que ela fez sua escolha e resolveu participar do teste. Embora de todos nós do Time 3 ela seja a mais fraca seus olhos brilhavam de determinação que ficavam escondidas por detrás de suas olheiras ganhas no treinamento da maluca-sensei. Eu estou sentada em cima das barras da ponte e me viro para encarar minha companheira de time.

-Então você resolveu aparecer? Pensei que estava com medo de participar? Você sabe todo aquele papo de possibilidade de morte e tudo mais da maluca-sensei foi meio aterrorizante, mas não tanto do que ela falou se nós perdêssemos essa porcaria, você se sente com pouca escolha não é Yakumo-chan?

Yakumo. -E nós possuímos escolha Andréa-chan? Ou corremos o risco com os outros participantes ou ficaríamos a mercê da ira da Anko-sensei. E cai entre nós a maluca-sensei eu já conheço do que ela é capaz e eu prefiro me arriscar com qualquer genin que possamos enfrentar nesse exame.

-Você que sabe mas qual é do estilo de roupa querendo imitar a Sakura?

Yakumo usava um vestido curto numa versão verde marinho do vestido da Sakura, usava botas de combate com uma bolsa de armas na cintura, seu cabelo estava meio bagunçado e sua cara cansada.

-Não é nada demais só que eu pensei em algo mais confortável para esse exame e você o...Que porcaria é aquela?

Eu me viro na direção em que ela aponta e vejo um estranho objeto dourado repleto da cabeça aos pés com um laranja brilhante e inconfundível que dizia, dizia não gritava e berrava, mate-me.

-Oi Andréa-chan! Oi Yakumo-chan!

Não acredito isso era meu companheiro de equipe, Uzumaki Baka(idiota) Naruto.

-Mas que porra você está vestindo NARUTO!

Naruto. -O velho me deu como um sinal de boa sorte no passado, então eu pensei em usar ele nesses exames.

Yakumo. -Usar e morrer com ele só pode. Isso tem escrito bem grande atrás Mate-me.

-Se acalme Yakumo, eu acho que ele decidiu colocar essa aberração porque ele quer passar nesse exame no modo Hard.

Naruto. -Querem parar de falar de mim, eu estou ficando irritado.

-Bem nós vamos ou iremos ficar aqui parado?

Naruto. -Estava esperando você falar.

Yakumo. -Vamos acabar logo com isso, para que eu possa voltar a dormir.

-Então se liguem pois vamos que vamos. Time 3 Vamos detonar.

(Pequeno Pulo no tempo 2º Andar)

Havia várias pessoas tentando forçar uma porta escrito com o número 301, a sala do exame, a porta era guardada por 2 ninjas que não permitiam a passagem de ninguém.

Yakumo. -Por favor se vocês caírem nisso eu vou triste sendo uma especialista em genjutsu do time 3, serei ofendida se algo desse nível não fosse percebido.

Andréa. -Estamos no segundo andar, o teste é no terceiro, eu só atravessei dois lances de escada então falta mais um pro terceiro andar. Então o que significa Naruto?

Naruto. -Que esse é o segundo andar e eles estão com um genjutsu na porta mais por que?

Andréa. -Eliminar a concorrência, uma maneira inteligente de aumentar as suas chances no exame é diminuir o número de candidatos, aqui é aonde os pequenos peixes ficam, no próximo andar é aonde os tubarões nadam. Vamos ignorem eles.

Nós três começamos a subir as escadas quando ouvimos uma voz falar atrás de nós.

-Larguem essa porcaria de genjutsu vocês não enganem ninguém?

Yakumo. -Parece que temos um idiota arrogante.

Andréa. -Quero saber quem pode ser tão burro a ponto de aumentar a própria concorrência antes de alguma coisa. Parece que não é só o Naruto que quer ganhar essa porra no modo Hard.

Naruto. -A voz era parecida com a do Teme. Será possível que?

Todos nós descemos as escadas e espiamos quem poderia ser burro o bastante para fazer algo assim, para nossa surpresa o idiota que aumentou o numero de candidatos e diminuiu a chance de vários era outro senão o; Sasuke Uchiha.

Sasuke. -Vocês são muito idiotas por acharem que iriam enganar qualquer um com um genjutsu tão ruim, nós estamos no segundo andar, o teste é no terceiro.

Sakura gritou ao lado dele. -Kyaa! Sasuke-kun é tão legal.

Nós tivemos que sair da frente pela quantidade de gente que subia pelas escadas para a sala de exame real, lembrete de matar ele na primeira oportunidade.

O ninja da porta. -Parece que temos alguns genins bons esse ano. Mas que pena falharem aqui.

O nonja tentou acertar um soco no rosto de Sasuke, enquanto isso Sasuke tentou acerta um chute no ninja. Tentou. Os dois foram parados por um? um? Et, assombração, aberração da natureza vestindo um macacão verde; só sabemos que ele parou o punho do ninja e a perna de Sasuke.

-Vocês não deviam lutar antes da hora.

O ninja recua e vai embora, enquanto a aberração verde encara Sasuke.

Sasuke. -Quem é você?

-Eu sou Rock Lee. Você é Uchiha Sasuke?

Mas antes de Sasuke responder, Naruto interveio.

Naruto. -Lee é você?

Lee. -Naruto. A quanto tempo eu não te vejo.

Sasuke. -Amigo seu dobe.

Naruto. - Nada do seu interesse Teme.

Sakura. -Naruto! Não chame Sasuke-kun assim!

Andréa limpa o ouvido com o dedo. -Você engoliu um megafone ou algo parecido Sakura.

Sasuke. -Vamos temos mais o que fazer?

Lee. -Espera! Você é Sasuke Uchiha o novato do ano.

Sasuke. -Esse sou eu.

Lee. -Então eu te desafio para uma luta.

Sasuke. -Isso pode ser um bom teste antes do exame oficial.

(Hall de Entrada)

Sasuke e Lee estavam se encarando durante todo percurso até o local da luta, ao chegarem lá os dois entraram em suas posições de combate. A tensão no ar era intensa e na arrogância Sasuke falou.

Sasuke. -Quais serão as regras?

Lee. -Apenas Taijutsu uma vez que iremos participar dos exames não queremos gastar nosso chakra aqui.

Sasuke. -Tudo bem, apenas tente não cair muito fácil.

Lee. -Isso é o que veremos.

(Andar de cima)

Yakumo. -Quem você acha que irá ganhar?

Sakura guinchou. -Sasuke-kun é o melhor! É claro que ele irá ganhar!

Naruto. -Eu torço pro Lee ganhar, eu conheço a muito tempo pra saber o quanto ele se esforça.

Yakumo. -Pra mim tanto faz desde que o Sasuke apanhe.

Andréa. -Eu concordo com ela.

Naruto. -Eu também.

Sakura. -Esse idiota nem em um milhão de anos tem chance contra o meu Sasuke-kun, perdedores.

Sai. -Por que apenas não assistimos o sobrancelha gigante lutar contra o pinto pequeno.

Naruto. -Hahaha. Pinto pequeno essa foi ótima.

Andréa. -Eu concordo Hahahaha por que não dá mais de sua opinião Sai sobre o pintinho.

Yakumo. -Hahahaha! Eu não consigo parar de rir! eu tô ficando sem ar. Hahahahahaha.

Sakura. -Parem de falar do meu Sasuke-kun!

(Voltando com Sasuke e Lee)

Lee. -Parece que as chamas da juventude estão vibrantes lá em cima.

Sasuke. -Calem a boca perdedores! Agora vamos lutar!

Sasuke avança sobre Lee mirando um soco no rosto Lee se agacha e revida com um chute no rosto de Sasuke que é bloqueado com as mãos, o Uchiha tenta chutar o rosto de Lee mas ele só acertou o ar quando Lee moveu sua cabeça escapando por centímetros. Ainda Agachado Lee arrisca um soco no estomago de Sasuke que é jogado para trás, no entanto rapidamente o Uchiha recupera a compostura e novamente entra na posição de combate enquanto Lee se levanta e coloca o braço direito na frente e o outro nas costas; como se estivesse provocando o Uchiha manda ele vir.

Ele cai na provocação e corre em direção a Lee dando um chute baixo nas suas pernas, fazendo Lee recuar enquanto Sasuke dispara uma rajada de socos nele mas Lee bloqueia cada golpe com as mãos. Lee contra-ataca com um chute no rosto de Sasuke que apenas desvia e antes de desferir um chute próprio apenas para Lee bloquear com as mãos, mas mesmo assim ele é empurrado para trás sem maiores danos.

Lee. -Parece que você não é tão bom assim quanto dizem.

(Andar de cima)

Sakura. -Sasuke-kun é incrível.

Andréa. -Isso foi impressionante, acho que esses exames não serão brincadeira.

Yakumo. -Tem razão ele é muito bom; reflexos, força, velocidade e técnica.

Naruto. -Eu nunca pensei que ele havia melhorado tanto desde que saiu da academia.

Sakura. -Então seus perdedores finalmente perceberam o quanto Sasuke-kun é incrível.

Yakumo. -Baka(idiota) Sakura, estamos falando do Lee.

Andréa. -Me diga sobre a luta quem está atacando e quem está defendendo?

Sakura. -Sasuke é o único que ataca, porque ele é incrível e o sobrancelha não consegue se manter com ele.

Andréa. -Se fosse assim o mundo ninja seria uma piada, está na cara que Lee está deixando Sasuke ter a iniciativa. Agora a verdadeira luta vai começar.

Naruto. -Preste atenção pois agora veremos o ataque do Lee.

(Sasuke e Lee)

Lee. -Só isso parece que o clã Uchiha não é grande coisa.

Sasuke. -Cale a boca! Eu vou fazer você engolir essas palavras!

Lee. -Se já acabou agora é a minha vez de atacar.

Numa explosão de velocidade Lee apareceu na frente de Sasuke e disparou um chute alto que mal foi bloqueado por Sasuke, se aproveitando do giro do golpe Lee dar um chute baixo nas pernas de Sasuke o fazendo perder o equilíbrio antes de dar um soco no seu estomago o derrubando no chão. A velocidade de Lee era impressionante e a maneira que ele tratou o prodígio Uchiha fez que o novato do ano parecesse um amador, mas Sasuke não estava disposto a desistir. Ele se levanta de novo e entra em posição de combate, só que dessa vez seus olhos estavam vermelhos, ele tinha seu Sharingan com um Tomoe em cada olho.

Lee. -Então esse é o famoso Sharingan? Agora irei mostrar toda a minha juventude!

Sasuke. -Agora que eu o despertei nenhum movimento seu irá escapar dos meus olhos.

Lee. -Um par de olhos não faz um bom ninja, eu vou demostrar o quanto o trabalho duro vale a pena. Tente me acompanhar pois esse desafio faz minha juventude ferver.

Sasuke avança sobre Lee, mas ele simplesmente se abaixa e o chuta no rosto o mandando de volta para o chão, Sasuke não consegue acompanhar os movimentos de Lee e mal consegue bloquear seus golpes, mas um soco furou a sua defesa e acertou o seu rosto o mandando para trás.

Sasuke. -Como? Eu posso ver todos os seus movimentos, mas por que não posso bloqueá-los?

Lee. -Seus olhos podem ver, no entanto seu corpo não consegue me acompanhar. Talento não é a única coisa que faz um Shinobi, se você não treina-lo corretamente ele não serve para nada.

Lee se move rapidamente para a frente de Sasuke e dar um chute o mandando pelos ares, então ele se rapidamente aparece atrás dele no ar e o envolve em sua bandagens e começa a girar em direção ao chão.

(No segundo andar)

Naruto. -Vai acaba com ele.

Yakumo. -Chuta a bunda dele.

Andréa. -Eu quero ver sangue.

Sakura. -Sasuke-kun NÃO!

(De volta com Lee e Sasuke)

No entanto antes de Sasuke alcançar o chão um borrão verde interviu e separou os dois genins, Lee caiu suavemente no chão por outro lado Sasuke caiu bruscamente de costas, no meio dos dois havia uma copia mais velha do Lee usando um colete jounin. Ele se aproximou de Lee e deu um soco nele o mandando para trás, no entanto ele se recuperou rapidamente e se curvou para o homem.

-Lee o que eu avisei a você.

-Desculpe-me Guy-sensei. Eu sinto muito.

-Lee eu te avisei para nunca usar esse golpe em um companheiro shinobi a não ser que seja extremamente necessário. Além disso, lutar é extremamente proibido antes dos exames você podia ser desclassificado e ainda pior desclassificado toda a sua equipe.

-Eu sinto muito Guy-sensei.

-Tudo bem Lee-kun.

-Guy-sensei.

-Lee-kun.

-Guy-sensei.

-Lee-kun.

-Guy-sensei.

-Lee-kun.

Os dois se trancaram num abraço enquanto lágrimas desciam pelos seus olhos e uma imagem do por do sol se forma nas suas costas enquanto eles estavam num penhasco de pedras com as ondas batendo no fundo, ela uma imagem terrível de se ver, respirar, ouvir e até mesmo cheirar.

(No segundo andar com o Time 3)

Yakumo. -Aquele foi o pior genjutsu da minha vida.

Andréa. -O que foi que aconteceu? Eu sinto que quero arrancar os meus olhos.

-Nem me diga. Eu tive uma imagem do inferno antes de apagar.

-Eu sinto muito por isso.

Na frente de nós três havia uma menina com cabelo preto presos com pompons chineses, ela parecia mais velha que a gente, ela usava uma blusa rosa sem mangas de estilo qipao com enfeites vermelhos nas mangas e botões de fixação amarelos, bem como calças verde escuro, uma bolsa ajustada para sua coxa e sandálias ninja azul padrão.

Andréa.- Quem é você?

-Eu sou Ten Ten. Companheira de equipe do Lee.

-Então quem era aquele homem estranho.

Ten Ten. -Aquele era o meu sensei Might Guy, ele é o responsável pelo nosso time genin.

Yakumo. -E o que foi aquilo que aconteceu lá embaixo?

Ten Ten. -Você caíram no genjutsu do pôr-do-sol da juventude eterna daquele dois.

Yakumo. -Aquilo foi terrível eu mal tenho vontade de continuar com esses exames.

Ten Ten. -Então vocês também irão fazer os exames chunin eu não me lembro de vocês quando eu me formei no ano passado.

-É que nós nos formamos esse ano. Eu sou Uzumaki Naruto futuro Hokage de Konoha.

Andréa. -Meu nome é Andréa Doria, a kunochi mais mentalmente instável de Konoha. Ah! E também futura melhor Kunochi do mundo.

Yakumo. -Yakumo Kunochi, meu sonho é se tornar o melhor ninja no quesito genjutsu da história.

Ten Ten. -Eu vejo que vocês são animados, meu nome é Ten Ten Higushi e meu sonho é se tornar uma grande kunochi como meu ídolo Tsunade Senju.

Andréa. -Então vocês também vão fazer os exames chunin? Conhecemos o Lee e vimos o que ele é capaz de fazer e agora sabemos quem é você, mas que tal trocamos informações?

Ten Ten. -Que tipo de informações você quer trocar?

Andréa. -O que você considera como ameaça para esses exames? Pessoas que devemos ter cuidado e evitar a todo custo. Esse tipo de informações.

Ten Ten. -Como companheiros de equipes eu não posso falar muito, mas tome cuidado com Neji Hyuga, ele foi o novato do ano passado. Agora é sua vez?

Andréa. -Sabaku no Gaara de Suna, ele é o filho do Kazekage e eu recomendo máxima distância sobre ele não por causa dos exames mais também por questão e sobrevivência, se ele encontrar vocês ele irá matá-los.

Ten Ten. -Você está brincando não é?

Andréa. -Infelizmente não. Ele é muito mais mentalmente instável do que eu e ele já matou mais de 47 pessoas por diversão. Então tome cuidado extremo.

Ten Ten. -Obrigado pelo aviso eu vou fazer o máximo possível para evitá-lo. Nos encontraremos na sala de exames, e a proposito foram vocês que falaram sobre o genjutsu? Entraram dezenas de pessoas na sala de exames de repente e vim verificar o que aconteceu?

-Não foi o Sasuke-teme que disse para todo mundo, infelizmente estávamos nas escadas na hora e quase fomos mortos atropelados.

Ten Ten. -Sinto muito por vocês. Boa sorte nos exames Naruto, Andréa e Yakumo.

Dito isso ela foi embora pelo corredor, e nós retornamos o nosso caminho de subir às escadas para o terceiro andar e para nossa surpresa Anko-sensei estava nos aguardando no local.

Anko. -Vejo que vocês chegaram Gakis. Pensei que iriam arregrar e fugir com o rabo entre as pernas.

Andréa. -Fugir não faz o meu estilo Anko-sensei, principalmente quando algo divertido irá acontecer.

Yakumo. -Além disso você nos ameaçou constantemente se agente não vier.

-Além disso esse exame será um passo mais perto para os nossos sonhos.

Anko. -Gakis não tenho nada para dizer senão boa sorte e...

Naruto põe a mão na porta e se prepara para abri-la.

Anko. -Acabem com eles.

Naruto abre a porta com força fazendo um grande barulho e todos nos dissemos.

-Pode deixar.

Esse capítulo não foi nada demais apenas uma maneira de ferir um pouco o orgulho de Sasuke, os exames irão começar no próximo e Andréa e Naruto irão fazer uma bela apresentação para os concorrentes.


	9. Naruto Exames Chunin A Prova Escrita

Os exames começam e os desafios do Time 3 começam com a famosa prova os direito de Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a única personagem original é Andréa Doria.

Ao entrarmos na sala todos os concorrentes dirigiram seus olhares para nós, eles emanavam sua própria intenção assassina, tão fraca que chega a ser patético, mas que não faziam nem um incomodo para nosso grupo enquanto entrávamos na sala, para quem treina com Anko-sensei e lutou com Zabuza eles são nada demais . Bem nada podia dar errado só tínhamos que manter o perfil baixo e não chamar atenção, se bem que eu acho que esqueci algo importante.

Naruto. -Olá a todos eu sou Naruto Uzumaki futuro Hokage de Konoha e nenhum de vocês irá me impedir nesses exames.

Andréa bate na cabeça de Naruto e sobe numa mesa como se fosse um altar para todos a ver. -Peço humildemente desculpas pelo meu companheiro de equipe ele está muito empolgado com sua primeira participação nos exames chunin, mas embora faça apenas 3 meses que ele se formou na academia, ele não aprendeu a se controlar ainda. Por que eu, sinceramente, não vejo razão dele está tão animado para lutar com um bando de gente fraca como grande parte de vocês.

Eu me esqueci disso o Time 3 não sabe se controlar. Os olhares de ódio se intensificaram mais ainda por tamanho insulto que Andréa fez, eu esqueci do comum do Time 3 se não estávamos sendo vistos como ameaças estávamos sendo vistos como irritantes. Garanto que várias dessas equipes irão atrás da gente na prova prática, esses idiotas, será que eles realmente querem ganhar essa porra no modo hard. Que ótimo eles estão sorrindo mais ainda. Eu acho que eu estava certa, coitados dos idiotas que vierem atrás da gente esses dois irão passar por cima de qualquer um, eu terei que vigiar eles constantemente para eles não mataram ninguém como eles fizeram com aqueles pobres passarinhos. 

(Num bar local) 

Grande parte dos Jounin que recomendaram uma equipe este ano estavam numa grande sala que tinha mesas com sofás para sentarem, eles eram servidos com bebidas e comidas sem fim, enquanto assistiam o desenrolar dos exames. Numa dessas mesas estavam reunidos Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai Yuhhi, Asuma Sarutobi, Might Guy e Anko Miratashi, todos eles estavam com olhos fixos no telão do bar olhando para a sala de exames.

Kakashi. -Anko eu acho que seus alunos precisam de uma boa avaliação mental?

Anko. -Eu pensei nisso quando realizei o teste do pássaro com eles.

Kurenai. -Então você também fez o teste do pássaro com eles, esse pode ser um teste meio duro para uma equipe recente de genins.

Guy. -Ela tem razão eu fiz o teste 6 meses depois deles se formarem, e mesmo assim foi meio difícil para eles superarem durante uma semana.

Kurenai. -Bem Hinata e kiba levaram esse mesmo tempo, Shino levou apenas três dias.

Kakashi. -Isso é impressionante para um genin recém formado, talvez eu faça esse teste com eles depois dos exames o que acha Asuma?

Asuma. -Eu também estou pensando nisso, uma vez que o Time 8 fez fácil e o Time 3 também realizou não vejo motivos para não ensinar isso a eles embora Ino dará um pouco de trabalho para isso.

Kakashi. -Igualmente com Sakura.

Guy. -Mas eu tenho uma curiosidade Anko

Anko. -O que foi sobrancelhas?

Guy. -Quanto tempo eles levaram para superar a perda do pássaro?

Anko. -10.

Kurenai. -Eles levaram dez dias então?

Kakashi. -É um tempo considerado normal para uma equipe na média.

Asuma. -Na minha época eu levei 4 dias e você Kakashi levou apenas 2, Guy é que foi emocional e levou 8 dias.

Guy. -É que as chamas da juventude daquele pássaro era acima das demais.

Kurenai. -Deixe com esse papo de juventude de lado.

Eles estavam tão entretidos que mal perceberam Anko rindo.

Kakashi. -Qual é a graça Anko?

Anko. -Não foram 10 dias foram 10 minutos para Andréa e Naruto superarem a perda, Yakumo superou depois de 30 minutos, embora talvez seja culpa daqueles dois.

Kurenai. -Dez minutos isso é impossível!

Kakashi. -Até eu ,Anko, chamado de gênio me senti mal por ter feito aquilo, mesmo sabendo o significado do teste, tem certeza que eles não esconderam como se sentem sobre o teste?

Anko. -Eu creio que não.

Asuma. -E como você tem tanta certeza disso?

Anko. -Por que eles comeram os pássaros.

Guy. -O que! Eles os comeram?

Kurenai. -Anko! Essa é mais uma das suas piadas de mal gosto. Não é?

Anko. -Infelizmente não.

Asuma. -Você pode nos contar o que aconteceu?

Anko. -Aqui vai se preparem. "Fazia duas semanas que eu tinha dado um pássaro para cada um do Time 3, eu pedi para eles cuidarem deles e os tratarem bem. Eles fizeram justamente isso principalmente Andréa e Naruto, os pássaros deles ficavam fora das gaiolas e mesmo assim não se distanciavam deles, eu pensei que isso iria atrapalhar o seus testes, no entanto, eu continuei para ver como eles iriam lidar, assim continuamos normalmente a treinar e a fazer missões na cidade de Rank-D. Finalmente no dia do exame e os pedi para trazerem os pássaros para o local.

-Gakis estão todos aqui? Trouxeram os seus pássaros?

Andréa. -Sim Maluca-sensei.

-Eu tenho algo muito importante para dizer a vocês.

Yakumo. -O que é?

-Esses pássaros. Quero que vocês os matem agora.

Yakumo. -O que você disse sensei?

-Eu disse para matarem os pássaros.

Yakumo. -Por que? Você não disse para cuidarmos deles? Por que matá-los?

-Gaki escuta aqui. Vivemos num mundo cruel, não pense que ser um shinobi só será lutar contra bandidos ou salvar princesas ou qualquer merda assim. Esse mundo é desumano, irá ter missões em que vocês irão ter que se infiltrar em aldeias inimigas e interagir com eles para roubar segredos e até mesmo assassinar pessoas.

Yakumo enquanto uma estranha fumaça começava a cercar a gente. -Mas sensei?

-Esse é apenas um teste comum, eu mesmo o fiz quando era menor, se você quiser se tornar uma grande kunochi você deve fazer isso também. O caminho shinobi é cheio de sangue e essa é a vida que você escolheu então se acostume com ela.

Yakumo. -Eu vou tentar sensei. Mas sensei que fumaça é essa?

-Uma ótima pergunta. Parece vir da direita.

Quando eu me virei para observar o que era estava Andréa acendendo um pequeno fogo com uma grelha em cima o abanando com um leque, Naruto estava ao lado dela amassando algumas coisas fazendo um molho e o colocando em algo em cima da grelha. Um cheiro delicioso subiu pelas minhas narinas e fui olhar o que os dois estavam fazendo, quando me aproximei eu vi algo que eu não esperava, na grelha estava os dois pássaros que eu os pedi para matar. Eles estavam os cozinhando.

-Gakis o que vocês estão fazendo?

Andréa. -Um churrasco não vê?

-Eu sei o que e um churrasco. mas esses pássaros?

Naruto. -Você não pediu para matar eles.

-Sim mas não para comê-los.

Andréa. -E você queria que os desperdiçássemos? Maluca-sensei, você acha que eu não saberia o propósito deste teste? Eu saberia que ia ter que matar ele no final, por isso eu cuidei tão bem dele, fiz ele engorda um pouco durante esse tempo. Eu sei como o mundo ninja pode ser cruel, não preciso desse seu discurso para aprender sobre o caminho de sangue dos shinobis.

-Certo. Eu esqueci que você é uma exceção a todas as regras. Mas Naruto como você sabia?

Naruto. -Hina-Hime passou pela mesma coisa, eu consolei ela por 4 dias, então eu já sabia o que você ia pedir. Além disso, eu já sofri na pele o quanto o mundo é cruel e pessoas falsas querendo me matar já não são novidades para mim.

-Eu acho que vocês tem um ponto. Yakumo mate o pássaro e se junte a eles.

Yakumo. -Você quer dizer comer o pássaro, mas sensei?

-Sem mais. Andréa, Naruto podem me ajudar a convencer a menina.

Os dois disseram juntos. -Mais é claro sensei.

Depois de 10 minutos de conversa ela matou o pássaro e depois de assar ele, ela o comeu com lágrimas nos olhos."

Kakashi. -Caramba que história.

Asuma. -Eu não pensei que Andréa e Naruto pudessem ser tão sangue frio, principalmente quando eles têm aqueles sorriso genuínos nos rostos.

Kurenai. -Mas para a piralha Kurama ter feito isso tão fácil também não deve ser boa coisa.

Anko. -Considerando que o números de Kunochi promissoras dessa geração só se limitam a ela e a Hinata, a má coisa deve ser num sentido positivo.

Guy. -Não se esqueça da minha Ten Ten, ela pode não ser muito forte, mas pode dar uma boa luta.

Asuma. -Por que vocês receberam as únicas kunochis que prestam, eu e Kakashi só temos 2 fã-girls.

Kakashi. -Eu concordo. O que fizermos para irritar Deus.

Kurenai. -Que tal ler as obscenidades de Jiraya-sama? Eu acho que elas contam muito.

Kakashi. -Não coloque o Ichia-Ichia no meio.

Anko. -Quietos parecem que a equipe da Kurenai irá se chocar com a minha.

(De volta a sala de exame) 

Shino. -Parece que não seremos os únicos novatos a fazerem os exames esse ano.

Naruto. -Yo Shino, Kiba. Hina-Hime que bom ver você de novo depois de uma semana.

Hinata agarra Naruto num abraço apertado. -Naru-kun eu pensei que você tinha sumido.

Andréa. -Não é pra tanto só fizemos um treinamento leve.

Yakumo. -Você considera leve como brutal e de quase morte.

Kiba. -Não deve ter sido tão difícil assim?

Naruto. -Há uma semana recebemos na nossas casas a convocação da nossa sensei, uma cobra, para se apresentar ao campo de treinamento. Chegando lá fomos informados que iriamos participar dos exames chunin e a pior parte ela ia nós treinar para tal sendo o começo um exercício de sobrevivência estilo Anko até o final do dia.

Todo Time 8 conheciam as histórias através de Andréa ou Naruto sobre os exercícios de Anko e pior sua sensei era amiga próxima dela e confirmou tudo.

Hinata. -Isso deve ter sido cruel.

Shino. -Eu concordo.

Kiba. -Por que vocês dizem isso não deve ser difícil sobreviver com ela por 2 ou três horas.

Yakumo. -Não foi por duas horas era até o final do dia até as 0:00 horas.

Hinata. -E a que horas vocês começaram?

Andréa. -As 3 horas.

Kiba. -Isso dá umas 9 horas de treinamento.

Andréa. -Errado foram as 3 da manhã e no total foram 21 horas de treinamento de sobrevivência antes de mais 48 horas de outros treinamentos sem parar.

Yakumo. -Depois tivemos o dia de folga e basicamente dormimos o dia todo, depois formos chamados às setes da manhã do outro dia e treinamos até ás seis da manhã de hoje sem parar.

Shino. -Isso sim é o que chamamos de treinamento do inferno.

Kiba. -Vocês dizendo isso faz parecer que o treinamento pesado da gente parecer fichinha.

Hinata. -Ainda bem que você está bem Naru-...

-Kya! Sasuke-Kun!

-Saia de cima dele Ino-porca.

Naruto. -Parece que o Time 7 chegou aqui sem mais problemas.

Andréa. -Exceto que eles perderam o orgulho principalmente o Sasuke.

Shikamaru. -Vocês dois sabem de alguma coisa?

Naruto. -Yo Shika, aconteceu nada demais só que Sasuke apanhou de alguém.

Andréa. -Eu não tinha visto vocês Shikamaru, aonde estavam?

Shikamaru. -Eu estava dormindo até aquelas duas me acordarem.

Chouji. -Vendo elas assim quase me faz perder o apetite.

Naruto. -Então posso pegar algumas de suas batatas?

Chouji. -Só por cima do meu cadaver.

Kiba. -Violento como sempre gor...

Andréa. -Kiba por favor não termine essa frase.

Kiba. -Obrigado eu tinha me esquecido.

Yakumo. -Será que aquelas duas vão parar?

Shikamaru. -Eu não sei dizer isso.

Naruto. -Pelo menos elas estão recuperando o orgulho Uchiha ferido.

Shikamaru. -Problemático.

-Vocês poderiam ser mais baixo estão atraindo atenção indesejada.

Um genin de óculos e cabelos prateados apareceu atrás de nós.

Yakumo. -Você não acha que meus dois companheiros de equipe fizeram um trabalho pior que isso?

-Se vocês estão falando daquele discurso então creio que não há nada que vocês possam fazer agora, mas deixando isso de lado meu nome é Yakushi Kabuto.

Andréa. -Você parece estar familiarizado com os exames chunin Kabuto.

Kabuto. -Bem esse é minha 7ª tentativa.

Kiba e Naruto. -Nossa você deve ser muito fraco mesmo.

Uma gota de suor surgiu na cabeça de Kabuto pelo comentário.

Kabuto. -Bem isso pode ser verdade fisicamente, mas esses exames também testão outros aspectos além da foça. Minha especialidade é inteligência e informação, pergunte sobre qualquer genin aqui e lhe direi seus dados e especialidades.

Sasuke curioso com o que tinha ouvido se aproximou. -Licença dobe(perdedor) mas essa é uma informação útil para um elite Uchiha come eu. Eu quero saber sobre Rock Lee de Konoha.

Naruto. -Teme(maldito) eu também tenho tanto direito quanto você e eu preciso de informações sobre Sabaku no Gaara de Suna.

Andréa. -Hey. Eu também quero saber sobre certas pessoas senhor Kabuto você se incomoda?

Kabuto. De jeito nenhum, eu acho que é meu dever como sênior nesse exame ajudar companheiro ninjas.

Andréa. -Certo então eu quero saber sobre Uchiha Sasuke e Uzumaki Naruto. Ah! E também pode dizer o que sabe sobre mim, estou curiosa sobre a capacidade de sua inteligência.

Kabuto. -Então você quer saber sobre os alcances da minha capacidade, uma boa ideia da sua parte, mas não se preocupe meus cartões só mostram o básico. Agora vamos começar. 1º Rock Lee de Konoha. Pertence ao Time 8 de Konoha ou Time Guy, seus companheiros de equipe são Ten Ten e Neji Hyuga sob a orientação de Might Guy, sua especialidade é Taijutsu e seus ninjutsu e genjutsu é inexistente, ele completou 45 missões rank-D e 13 rank-C. O próximo é Sabaku no Gaara de Suna. Ele pertence ao Time Baki, e seus companheiros de equipe são os seus irmãos mais velhos Sabaku no Temari e Sabaku no Kankuru, sua especialidade é desconhecida, tudo que sei é que ele completou 31 missões rank-D, 11 rank-C e 1 rank-B, há um detalhe curioso que ele não se machucou em nenhuma dessas missões.

Andréa. -Você tá brincando nem mesmo um arranhão?

Kabuto. -Ele nem sequer foi tocado uma vez.

Shikamaru. -Se isso for verdade temos um monstro nesse exames.

Sasuke. -É só mais alguém para derrotar.

Andréa. -Sasuke cala a boca. Pode continuar senhor Kabuto.

Kabuto. -Obrigado senhora Andréa. Agora vamos continuar Sasuke Uchiha, o último Uchiha de Konoha e o novato do ano, seus companheiros de equipe são Sai e Sakura Haruno e seu treinador é Hatake Kakashi, sua especialidade é ninjutsu e seu taijutsu e genjutsu são razoáveis. Seu histórico de missões são 19 rank-D, 5 rank-C e 1 rank-B. Aqui diz que ele já despertou o seu doujutsu o sharingan.

Naruto. -Vocês fizeram uma missão rank-B?

Sasuke. -Surpreso dobe(idiota)?

Shikamaru. -Bem nós todos estamos.

Sakura. -É que Sasuke-kun é demais.

Sai. -Tirando que quase morremos naquela missão.

Andréa. -Pouco me importa?

Hinata. -Considerando o que vocês me disseram sobre o que aconteceu nas Ondas.

Yakumo. -Ela tem razão, depois daquilo eu acho que eu tive meu senso de perigo mudado.

Ino. -O que vocês estão falando?

Yakumo. -Sobre antigas missões, pode continuar kabuto-san.

Kabuto. -Vejo que compensando o seu outro companheiro de equipe vocês são educados, vamos continuar com Andréa Doria, companheiros de equipe são Uzumaki Naruto e Yakumo Kurama e seu professor é Miratashi Anko. Sua especialidade são Ninjutsu e um estilo própio de Taijutsu, ela realizou 23 missões rank-D, 5 missões rank-C, e...

Kiba. -E o que?

Kabuto. -Ela realizou 2 missões rank-A.

Shikamaru. -Missões rank-A e duas como?

Andréa. -Ondas e o Castelo de Fogo, provavelmente.

Naruto. -O Jiji(vovô) deve ter atualizadas elas?

Sasuke. -Como vocês dobes fizeram missões rank-A?

Yakumo. -Eram missões rank-C que viraram rank-A por causas das circunstâncias.

Sakura. -Vocês estão se amostrando Sasuke-kun devia ser o único a fazer missões rank-A.

Andréa. -Vocês querem parar pode passar para o próximo Kabuto? Kabuto você tá ouvindo?

Kabuto. -Desculpe senhora Andréa, mas eu ainda não acabei. Eu parei porque aqui tem uma nota ainda mais impressionante que eu congelei.

Andréa. -Algo mais? Como assim?

Kabuto. -Andréa Doria também está listada no livro de bingo como uma ameaça rank-CCC e uma recompensa de 2 milhões de Ryo por Kiri, Aka de Tufão Humanoide, ela lutou com um dos sete espadachins da névoa Zabuza Momochi e foi responsável pelo incidente da Ponte Ryozan.

Andréa. -É mole ou quer mais? Eu sou muito bom.

Sasuke. -Você tá no livro de bingos? Como?

Sakura. -Pare de tentar encobrir Sasuke-kun. Eu nunca ouvi falar deste incidente da Ponte Ryozan!

Ino. -Isso mesmo você deve ter inventado essa história.

Hinata. -Sakura você ler muito?

Sakura. -É claro, se não fosse por isso eu não seria a kunochi do ano. "O que essa aberração de olhos brancos quer?"

Hinata. -O jornal?

Sakura. -Não. Por que? "Aonde ela quer chegar? Deve ser nada demais. Cha!"

Hinata. -Há um tempo atrás todos os jornais do País do Fogo anuncio um certo incidente, ele relatou a morte de 47 pessoas na ponte Ryozan, além da captura de 33 pessoas por um ninja. A pessoa que realizou esse incidente foi alcunhada de o Tufão Humanoide pelo jeito que o local se parecia com um desastre natural.

Shikamaru. -Eu também ouvi essa história, mas nunca imaginei que fosse você Andréa.

Andréa. -Eu sou cheio de surpresa. Senhor Kabuto pode continuar.

Kabuto. -Hai! Claro. O último é Naruto Uzumaki. Seus companheiros de equipe são Andréa Doria e Yakumo Kurama, treinado por Anko, especialidade Taijutsu e Ninjutsu. Missões às mesmas e oh ele também está no livro de bingos.

Kiba. -O perdedor também está no livro.

Sasuke. -Como você conseguiu isso dobe?

Naruto. -Se deixarmos ele continuar iremos saber o por que?

Kabuto. -Além de lutar com Zabuza Momochi, ele destruiu o Castelo Ryozan e com isso garantiu seu lugar no livro de bingos como uma ameaça Rank-B e com 3 milhões de Ryo por Kiri e recebeu a alcunha de o Deus do Vento, Kamikaze.

Sasuke. -O dobe também tem uma recompensa?

Hinata. -Naru-kun você é incrível.

Naruto. -Obrigado Hina-Hime.

Sakura. -PARE DE SE AMOSTRAR NARUTO. VOCÊ NÃO É NADA COMPARADO A SASUKE-KUN.

Ino. -Ela tem razão.

Shikamaru. -Eu não acho tão surpreendente assim.

Chouji. -Você não Shika?

Shikamaru. -É claro que esses dois escondem algumas surpresas, além disso Yakumo também não é um peso leve como Ino ou Sakura.

Chouji. -Igual a você?

Andréa. -Errado Chouji. Eu tenho vários motivos para esconder minha força, mas Shikamaru apenas é preguiçoso o bastante para não ser o novato do ano comigo fora do páreo.

Naruto. -E quanto a mim?

Andréa. -Você continua sendo um idiota em qualquer coisa que não seja ninja.

Naruto. -O que disse?

Kabuto. -Calma vocês dois não querem mais atenção não é? Além disso temos um total de 156 participantes, 30 equipes de Konoha, 10 de Suna, 7 de Ame, 2 de Kusa e Taki e uma de Oto. Embora com a qualidade de Konoha e Suna as outras nações não terão chance.

Um ninja de Oto explodiu do seu local e colocou Kabuto na parede. -Não pense pouco de Oto, seu fracote.

Do nada uma fumaça explode no meio da sala. -Todos calados. Eu não vou tolerar nenhuma ação violenta durante esse exame. Agora todos sentados.

O homem em questão era alto e vestia um uniforme todo preto. -Meu nome é Morimo Ibiki e para vocês seus merdas eu serei o admistrador do primeiro exame. Agora que todos estão sentados o primeiro teste começa... o exame escrito.

Andréa, Naruto, e Yakumo. -Oh merda.

(Com Naruto)

O que eu faço que raios de perguntas é essa como eu posso saber se "um ninja no ponto A em uma rocha a 10 metros do solo, lança uma kunai na diagonal visando um ninja a 30 metros de distância. Qual a distância que a Kunai percorreu?" Uma bosta. Só sei que se acertou missão completa, não preciso colocar a distância da kunai no relatório para o Hokage. Meu Deus o que eu faço. Talvez eu deva perguntar a Hina-Hime, espera ela tá usando o Byakugan! Poderia ser...? Droga é para obter informações e eu não possuo nenhum jutsu para espionagem a não ser o Kage Bushin e ele é inútil agora. Espera ainda tenho aquele selo de cópia é só colocar ele e ativar depois! Mas quem eu devo usar? Já sei.

Eu me aproximo de Hinata e a beijo de surpresa na bochecha, ela se assusta e cai no chão, nesse instante eu boto o selo no seu papel. Coitada da minha namorada estava mais vermelha que um camarão, eu estendo a mão para ajudar ela se levantar e Hina-Hime aceita de bom grado.

Ibiki. -O que você está fazendo?

-Um beijo de boa sorte para minha Hina-Hime.

Ibiki. -Número 46 primeiro aviso.

-Hai hai.

Depois de 10 minutos eu ativo o selo e as respostas da prova começaram a aparecer no meu papel. Primeira parte pronta.

(Com Andréa)

Louvada seja você Ten Ten. Se ela não tivesse usado o truque dos espelhos para ajudar Lee eu não poderia ter pegado uma carona nesse teste, mas mesmo assim esse olho flutuando é estranho. Aquele menino da areia é mais perigoso do que pensei inicialmente.

(Com Yakumo)

Fácil fácil. Parece que eu não tenho que me preocupar com Andréa ou Naruto, os dois devem ter conseguido de alguma maneira de obter as respostas. A minha foi simples coloquei um genjutsu no meu teste e o troquei com o meu colega ao lado, ele fez a prova toda para mim e nem desconfiou. Desse jeito eu serei realmente uma chunin. 

(Com os Jounins)

Kakashi. -Cara esse ano eles pegaram pesado.

Asuma. -Nunca pensei que o primeiro teste seria com Morimo Ibiki.

Kurenai. -O que tem ele?

Asuma. -Eu me esqueci que você ainda é nova por isso nunca ouviu falar dele.

Anko. -Ele era o meu chefe no centro de tortura, ele é um sadista e um mestre na arte da tortura mental.

Guy. -Por isso ele é famoso, mas mudando de assunto. Anko. Como seus moleques foram para no livro de bingos?

Kakashi. -Eu também quero saber como eles fizeram 2 missões rank-A?

Anko. -Vocês se lembram quando eu lutei com Zabuza Momochi?

Kurenai. -Você ficou se gabando por uma semana inteira.

Anko. -Eles foram juntos na missão, e eles foram uma parte essencial dela.

Asuma. -O que? Eles só deviam fazer missões rank-D, no máximo algumas rank-C de baixo escalão.

Anko. -As duas inicialmente eram missões rank-C, no entanto, em ambos circunstancias aconteceram e elas se tornaram missões de rank-A.

Kakashi. -Mesmo assim, o incidente da Ponte Ryozan e do Castelo Ryozan, mas tarde chamado de O Incidente do Castelo de Fogo eram coisas perigosas demais para um trio de genins.

Kurenai. -Como Andréa e Naruto lidaram com as primeiras mortes?

Anko. -Naruto deu trabalho, ele ficou chorando durante 2 dias inteiros.

Guy. -Isso é normal para um ninja, mas e Andréa, o que ela fez foi em todo sentido da palavra um massacre?

Anko. -Ela disse "Essa não é minha primeira morte, nem meu primeiro massacre. É só mais uma mancha de sangue que irá ficar gravado no meu caminho."

Kakashi. -Palavras fortes para alguém tão jovem.

Anko. -Tem razão, mas eu devo ir.

Kurenai. -O que?

Anko. -Eu sou a administradora do segundo exame e esse já está no final. Eu não quero me atrasar, então Bye.

Kakashi, Guy, Kurenai, Asuma "Que Deus proteja os nossos genins"

(De volta a sala de exames)

Ibiki. -Muito bem o tempo acabou. Está na hora da última questão, mas antes disso eu darei a chance de se retirarem da sala.

Kiba. -E por que disso?

Ibiki. -Porque se falharem em responder essa questão corretamente serão genins pelo resto da vida.

Temari. -Você não pode fazer.

Ibiki. -Posso e vou, vocês pensam que o mundo ninja é brinquedo. Pensam que são heróis. Eu vou lhe mostrar o que é um herói. -Ele retira o pano de sua cabeça e revela várias cicatrizes e queimaduras. -Isso é o que acontece numa missão, o proposito do teste foi avaliar a sua capacidade de reunir informações e isso é o que acontece para mantê-las. Agora irão desistir ou não?

Andréa. -Senhor examinador eu tenho uma pergunta. Se desistimos agora podemos tentar de novo para o ano?

Ibiki. -Mas é claro que pode. Então eu darei a vocês duas opções se arriscarem e nunca se tornarem um ninja superior ou desistirem agora e tentarem de novo para o ano. Escolham!

Um ninja qualquer levantou a mão. -Eu sinto muito.

Ibiki. -Nº 59 fora, seus companheiros 123 e 12 também estão fora.

Sakura. -O que?

Ibiki. -Isso mesmo se um fraquejar toda a equipe vai ser eliminada.

-Eu não aguento isso.

Ibiki.-145, 65 e 99 fora.

-Eu também desisto.

Ibiki. -Bom 103, 33 e 45 saiam.

(Depois de 3 longos minutos)

Ibiki. -Mas alguém quer desistir.

Uma menina de Kuso com o cabelo vermelho estava prestes a levantar a mão quando.

Naruto. -Quem se importa com isso.

Ibiki. -Como?

Naruto. -Eu já cansei dessa droga, não me importa se eu nunca seja promovido eu ainda serei Hokage. O Velho era um chunin quando se tornou Hokage ou seja classificação não serve para nada, eu vou continuar porque eu irei acertar essa perguntar.

-Eu também vou ficar.

-Pode mandar a décima questão.

Ibiki. -Ninguém mais vai desistir?

Ibiki. -Que seja. Essa é a décima questão...todos vocês passam.

Kiba. -O que?

Ibike. -Na carreira como a de um shinobi você às vezes deve assumir riscos quando necessários para completar a missão, essas marcas na minha cabeça são o maior exemplo disso. Agora para todos vocês eu...

Um objeto rompe a sala pela janela e uma banner escrito "A mais sexy, mortal e habilidosa kunochi Anko Miratashi", na frente dele está a nossa kunochi jounin de cabelos roxo adoradora de dango favorita, Anko.

Anko. -Muito bem a segunda fase começa agora.

Ibiki. -Adiantada como sempre Anko.

Anko. -Só é força do hábito Ibiki, vamos ver...96 genins, ou seja, 32 equipes. Você está perdendo o seu toque Ibiki-sempai, eu irei reduzir eles a menos da metade nessa segunda parte.

Ibiki. -Temos alguns bons genins esse ano.

Anko. -Vamos deixar para lá. Todos vocês me sigam a segunda parte começa agora.

Embora a prova escrita não seja tão emocionante eu me esforcei para deixar o capitulo o mais interessante o possível, além disso tanto Naruto e Andréa são procurados. E sim Andréa é realmente louca, além disso seu passado é escuro demais e irei explicá-lo no futuro. Aguardem a segunda parte será muito mais emocionante.


	10. Naruto Exames Chunnin Segunda Parte

A segunda parte dos exames chunin irá começar de maneira surpreendente, mas uma pergunta fica no ar como será que eles sobreviveram a os direito de Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a única personagem original é Andréa Doria.

Andréa. -Então? Pode me explicar o que foi aquilo? Na-ru-to?

Naruto. -O que você quer dizer?

Andréa. -Não se faça de idiota! Se você não tivesse feito aquele discurso pelo menos mais 10 equipes ainda iriam desistir.

Yakumo. -Por mais que eu odeie concorda com Andréa-chan ela tem razão.

Naruto. -Bem foi porque? Como posso dizer isso era aquela garota.

Yakumo. -A de cabelos vermelhos vivos? Eu vou contar a Hinata-chan.

Naruto. -Não é nada disso. É só que...

Andréa. -Só o que?

Naruto. -Ela parece com a minha mãe.

Yakumo. -O que?

Naruto. -Os cabelos dela e o rosto é muito parecido com os da minha mãe.

Andréa. -Será que vocês não são do mesmo clã?

Naruto. -Eu tenho um clã?

Andréa. -O clã Uzumaki de Uzugakure do País do Redemoinhos. Eles eram bastantes famosos a 40 anos atrás antes de serem destruídos, principalmente por causa de sua prática com selos e os seus cabelos vermelhos sangue.

Naruto. -Mas o meu cabelo é loiro.

Andréa. -Os da sua mãe eram vermelhos, o seu pai deve ser loiro.

Yakumo. -Como nós nunca demos isso na escola?

Andréa. -Eu acho que tem a ver com a condição de Naruto?

Yakumo. -Que condição? O que vocês estão escondendo?

Naruto. -Eu não posso falar sobre isso Yakumo, este é o maior segredo de Konoha, embora eu queria saber como você sabe disso?

Andréa. -Basta ligar os pontos idiota, Shikamaru descobriu primeiro do que eu, mas nós não importamos. Vocês dois também podiam se abrir tanto Naruto quanto você Yakumo. Os monstros são perigosos demais para enfrentar sozinho.

Andréa. -Agora Naruto. Eu tenho quase certeza que essa menina de Kuso pode ser uma prima sua ou algo do tipo. Então o que você quer fazer?

Naruto. -Como assim o que eu quero fazer'?

Andréa. -Você quer se encontrar com ela ou não?

Yakumo. -Naruto eu acho que você deve ver ela, pode ser a única chance de encontrar uma parte de sua família.

Naruto. -Eu vou encontrar com ela e irei juntar minha família e eu não vou voltar atrás na minha palavra. Esse é o meu jeito ninja de ser.

Andréa. -Palavras bonitas.

Yakumo . -Faltam cinco minutos para os exames e a floresta da morte e longe daqui.

Andréa sobe nas costas de Naruto e Yakumo e levada nos braços de Naruto ao estilo de noiva.

Yakumo. -O que vocês irão fazer?!

Andréa. -Acelera Naruto!

Naruto . -Futton: Grande Avanço. 

(Entrada da Floresta da Morte) 

Um alto estrondo acontece e uma nuvem de poeira se forma no local, vários genins estão atordoados pelo o que aconteceu e quando ela baixa ela revela o trio de genins mais insanos de Konoha, Naruto no meio da bagunça com Yakumo nos braços e Andréa montada sobre suas costas.

Yakumo. -Whaa! Meu mundo tá girando.

Andréa desce de Naruto e ele coloca uma tonta Yakumo nos seus pés que precisa do apoio de seu companheiros de equipe para se manter.

Andréa. -Até que foi divertido.

Yakumo. -Eu acho que vou vomitar...Blergh.

Naruto. -Ahh! Meus sapatos.

Shikamaru. -Vocês não conseguem passar um minuto sem chamar atenção?

Yakumo. -Por que existem quatro Shikamarus?

Andréa. -Ela provavelmente vai girar por algum tempo. Hey Shika! O que você acha desses exames?

Shikamaru. -Problemático.

Ino. -O preguiçoso não mudou em nada.

Naruto. -Se dependesse dele ele nem estaria aqui.

Ino. -Provavelmente estaria olhando as nuvens.

Shikamaru. -Loiros problemáticos. Mas Andréa vocês no livro de bingo?

Andréa. -Eu fiz um pequeno massacre e o idiota destruiu um castelo.

Shikamaru. -Você ainda diz um pequeno massacre, o incidente do Castelo de Fogo foi manchete no país durante uma semana.

Chouji. -O que que eles estão falando?

Ino. -Eu não faço ideia.

Naruto. -Você sabe como eu exagero um pouco Shika.

Hinata. -Ele tem razão nisso Shikamaru-san. Oi Ino-san, Chouji-san, Yakumo-san, Andréa-chan e Naru-kun.

Naruto. -Oi Hina-Hime. Vejo que Kiba e Shino chegaram. Ah! Oi pra você também Akamaru.

Kiba. -Só falta o Time 7 chegar aqui, será que eles fugiram com o rabo entre as pernas.

Naruto. -O teme tem um orgulho grande demais para fugir.

Kiba. -Esqueci disso.

Andréa. -Concordo plenamente.

Yakumo. -Totalmente certo.

Shino. -Lógico.

Hinata. -Sem dúvida.

Chouji. -Arrogante.

Shikamaru. -Problemático.

Ino. -Parem de falar mal do meu Sasuke-Kun seus perdedores.

Sakura. -Quem disse que ele é seu Ino-porca.

Com isso o Time 7 aparece atrás dos outros novatos, Sai estava impassível, Sakura com raiva direcionada a Ino. De longe Sasuke foi o pior, ele ouviu tudo, desde a parte que Kiba começou a falar, e ele estava com ódio para o resto dos novatos.

Sasuke. -Eu vou mostrar para vocês perdedores o poder dos Uchihas e vou derrotar todos vocês. Vamos ficar longe deste inúteis.

Sakura. -Hai Sasuke-kun.

Sai. -Você quem sabe, pinto pequeno.

Ino. -Sasuke-kun espere por mim.

Andréa. -Me pergunto se ele quis dizer arrogância invés de poder?

-Atenção gakis.- Anko estava em cima de uma árvore imensa, com um sorriso sádico observando todos os genins, mas com uma atenção especial ao Rookie 12. -Agora eu irei explicar a segunda parte do exame! Cada equipe irá receber um pergaminho, em uns terão escrito a palavra céu em outros terão a palavra terra. Vocês devem juntar os dois pergaminhos e chegarem na torrem no meio da floresta. Além de que vocês não podem abri o pergaminho até chegaram ao local certo, se tentaram ver o seu conteúdo vocês serão desqualificados instantaneamente.

Shino. -Estou sentido vibrações ruins de lá.

Andréa. -Meu instinto me diz que é perigoso.

Anko sorri. -Alguns de vocês devem ter sentido óbvio que essa floresta não é normal, ela foi feita pelo Mokuton(liberação de madeira) do Shodaime(primeiro) Hokage, por causa disso a energia que ele usou na floresta se espalhou para os insetos e plantas da região fazendo eles atingirem tamanhos gigantescos. Por isso seu nome é A Floresta de Morte.

Kiba. -Eu ainda não acho nada demais.

Anko joga uma kunai em Kiba que o corta levemente na bochecha, no segundo depois ela aparece atrás dele, bebe o sangue do seu rosto, aponta uma kunai para o seu pescoço. -Cão que late não morde.

Andréa. -Maluca-sensei você pode pegar raiva.

Yakumo. -Ela tem razão esse seu vício pode lhe passar alguma doença contagiosa, Kiba pode muito bem passar raiva uma vez que ele é mais cão do que humano.

Naruto, Hinata, Chouji, Andréa, Shikamaru, Shino riem e falam. -Concordo.

Kiba. -Calem a boca.

Anko volta para o seu lugar na árvore. -Muito bem brincadeiras a parte, cada um de vocês terá que assinar esse pequeno formulário que livra Konoha de qualquer morte que possa acontecer nesses exames.

Andréa. -Tanto faz vamos começar logo com isso. Eu quero dormir porra.

Naruto. -Apressada como sempre.

Yakumo. -Mas ela tem razão eu também preciso dormir.

Anko. -Agora o restante das instruções. O teste durará por uma semana e vocês não podem deixar a floresta em hipótese alguma até o fim do exame.

Chouji. -E quanto a comida?

Anko. -Tem vários animais e plantas na floresta. Agora sem mais perguntas vamos começar os exames. 

(Portão 13)

-Então qual você pegou?

Yakumo. -Eu peguei céu, precisamos de terra.

Se eu me lembro bem do mapa da floresta e estamos no lado sudeste então deve ter um pequeno lago a algumas centenas de metros a frente. A prioridade nesse primeiro dia será obter recursos para sobrevivência, o lago deve reunir ao menos duas ou três equipes, lá pode servir como armadilha. Agora como atrair eles para lá.

Naruto. -Alguma ideia Andréa-chan?

-Uma, mas iria precisar de algumas iscas.

Naruto-kun. -Eu posso dar um jeito nisso com meu Kage Bushin.

-Você pode usar o henge junto com o Kage Bushin?

Naruto. -Claro, isso é muito fácil por sinal.

Yakumo. -Qual é o plano?

-Mas a frente terá um lago, Naruto irá fazer cópias de todo o time 3 com o Kage Bushin e o Henge. Iremos atrair o máximo de equipes que pudermos e acabar com todo eles com um único golpe.

Yakumo-chan. -Tem certeza que essa estratégia não é arriscada demais?

-Não. Eu quero evitar os dois grupos.

Yakumo. -Que grupos?

Naruto. -Nesses exames irão se formar dois tipos de equipes, os que são especialistas de rastreamento e irão atrás dos pergaminhos e os que são proficientes em emboscadas e irão cerca a torre atrás de equipes com os pergaminhos.

Yakumo. -Como você sabe de tudo isso?

Naruto. -Anos com Shikamaru e Andréa realmente obriga vocês pensar.

Andréa. -Menos papo quando a sirene começar iremos disparar na frente em direção ao lago. Todos prontos?

Naruto. -Pode deixar Kage Bushin no jutsu e também Henge.

Em uma nuvem de fumaça cinza 5 cópias do time 3 surgiu.

-Vocês tratem de acharem o maior número de equipes que puderem, se um for dissipados os outros também se dissiparam. Assim que chegarem no lago todos os clones desaparecem. Yakumo nós seremos a primeira equipe a chegar e eu quero que você nos esconda com um genjutsu. Compreende?

Yakumo-chan. -Claro Andréa-chan.

10

9

8

7

6

5

4

3

2

1

Buzzzzz!

-Time 3 em movimento! 

(20 minutos depois num lago próximo)

Um ninja de Konoha 1 gritou. -Volte aqui seus perdedores.

A Kunochi ao lado dele disse. -Para aonde eles fugiram?

O terceiro membro do grupo de Konoha falou. -Eu não tenho ideia, mas quando eu os pegar irei acabar com eles. Pelo menos chegamos a um local que tem água e...

Um ninja de Taki rompe a clareira e ofegante fala. -Cadê aqueles desgraçados?!

O seu companheiro ninja fala. -Eles fugiram mas parece que não estamos sozinhos.

A kunochi de Taki diz. -Tanto faz os ninjas de Konoha são uma piada, eles serão fáceis de derrotar.

O Shinobi 1 de Konoha gritou. -Eu vou te mostrar quem é o fraco, vocês de vila pequena.

Três figuras com o protetor de Ame emergem da água. -Fraco são apenas aqueles que falam e não lutam. Vocês todos irão morrer aqui.

Uma voz de menino falou.-Fuuton Bala de ar.

Uma menina gritou. -Suiton Bala de água.

Os golpes mandaram os ninjas de ame de volta para a terra, bem no meio das equipes de Konoha e Taki.

-Eu pensei que iriamos conseguir mais vítimas.

-Uma das equipes destruiu os clones e a outra preferiu evitar confronto.

-Bem nós temos o bastante pelo menos, agora vamos começar.

-Mirror image.

De repente no meio do lago começa a rachar como um espelho quebrado, ele se desfaz em pedaços e exibe o time 3 sorrindo em frente as suas presas.

-Vamos fazer isso do jeito fácil ou difícil.

Shinobi de Konoha. -Cale a boca sua perdedora. Uma fracote como você não devia fazer esse exames sua menina feia e lisa.

Naruto. -Yakumo-chan. Ele não disse isso?

Yakumo. -Ele disse.

Naruto. -Lascou.

Ele me chamou de lisa, ele me chamou de LISA! Eu vou matar todos eles aqui e agora. -NARUTO.

Naruto estava tremendo de medo. -Sim Andréa-chan.

-Vamos mostrar para eles uma visão de como que é o inferno.

Shinobi de Konoha. -Pode vir trio reprovado.

Kunochi de Konoha. -Vamos acabar com isso.

Shinobi 1 de Taki. -Não sei o que está havendo, mas nós iremos atrás dos pergaminhos.

Kunochi de Taki. -Enquanto eles lutam vamos roubar deles.

Shinobi 2 de Taki. -E assim terminar esse exame.

Ninjas de Ame. -O que acertou a gente. Será que anotaram a placa?

Naturo. -Fuuton Tempestade

-Katon serpente do das chamas

Eu e Naruto. -Colaboração Grande serpente do inferno.

Uma serpente gigante devora os genins e consome a clareira deixando um rastro de chamas por onde ela passa, logo uma paisagem verde se torna cinza e negra pelas chamas.

Yakumo. -Será que eles estão vivos.

Naruto. -Provavelmente eu me segurei no jutsu.

Eu rio histericamente. -Eles estão bem só parecem churrascos tostado.

Yakumo. -Fico pensando se nós não queimamos o pergaminho também?

-Não podemos ser tão azarados podemos?

Saio verificando os ninjas um por um, os de Konoha tinham um do céu, igualmente eram os de Ame, no entanto, os de Taki possuíam um da terra que era justamente o que precisávamos. Mas volto a dizer, tinham. Um verbo no passado que significa possuir uma coisa no tempo em que você não os fez virarem carvão.

-Oh que infortunou.

Naruto. -Vamos dar um jeito. Eu ainda tenho a memoria do meu clone que uma equipe de kuso está a poucos metros a leste.

Yakumo. -Se anime e vamos lá.

-Yosh força total a frente e vamos rápido.

(Em algum lugar da floresta da morte)

É assim que minha vida irá acabar no meio de uma floresta sozinha, como eu vim parar aqui? Como eu fui me meter nessa situação? Eu acho que é verdade quando dizem que sua vida passa diante de seus olhos na morte, a minha já passou umas 5 vezes, quem sabe daqui a pouco eu começo a ver as minhas vidas passadas. Lembro de quando minha mãe morreu doente, sendo arrastado para um orfanato em Kuso, crescendo sozinha, iniciando a academia ninja, se tornando um genin, o treinamento com o sensei e meus companheiros. Companheiros? Eles me odeiam. Dizem que meu cabelo não é normal e que fui amaldiçoada ao nascer, toda minha família sofreu essa maldição e que eu devo morrer. Por que? Por que isso tem que acontecer comigo. Ser abandonada como isca para meus companheiros traidores fugirem e acabar morta por um urso gigante. Minha vida deve ser realmente amaldiçoada. Pelo menos será rápido. A sua garra já desce em minha direção e com certeza esse é o meu fim. Adeus mundo. Karin Uzumaki se dispende dele.

-Sai de baixo.- Um pé foi conectado com a cara do urso.

-Cai fora bicho feio. -Um soco foi embalado no seu estomago.

Depois disso o urso cai de costas inconsciente, seus olhos tinham até um X indicando que ele foi nocauteado legal. Havia duas pessoas em cima dele. Uma menina de cabelo castanhos avermelhados vestindo calças pretas até os joelhos e uma blusa azul com cinza, ela tinha um par de luvas com um símbolo em azul de um sol e uma lua sobreposta, mas o meio da lua surgia um tridente. O menino loiro vestindo um macacão laranja com marcas de bigodes em suas bochechas parecendo um animal, mas o que mais me chamou minha atenção foi o símbolo de um redemoinho em vermelho nas suas costas igual ao meu.

O menino falou bem parece que corremos para o lugar certo. -Prazer eu sou Uzumaki Naruto, futuro Hokage de Konoha, acredite.

A menina bate ele na cabeça. -Você podia ser mais humilde. Por sinal eu sou Andréa Doria e...caramba que demora para chegar Yakumo-chan.

-Desculpa mais vocês dois são muito rápidos. -Uma menina de cabelos castanhos e usando um kimono surge da floresta. -Oh. Eu sou Yakumo Kurama.

-Obrigada pela ajuda. Eu sou Karin Uzumaki.

Naruto. -Uzumaki como eu?

Andréa. -Eu disse acertamos na mosca.

-Espera você é um Uzumaki como você tem cabelos loiros? O cabelos vermelhos é um símbolo do clã Uzumaki.

Naruto. -Eu não sei, mas o cabelo da minha mãe era vermelho. O nome dela era Kushina.

-Kushina? Mas esse era o nome da irmã mais velha da minha mãe, Kushi. Nós somos primos.

Eu e Naruto nós trancamos num abraço carinhoso, do tipo que só alguém que passa anos sem ver uma pessoa querida pode sentir.

Yakumo. -É lindo ver eles se abraçarem assim.

Andréa. -Que coisa bonita. Mas precisamos terminar o exame. Karin você tem um pergaminho?

-Tenho o da terra eu peguei dos meus companheiros traidores.

Naruto. -Beleza era o que faltava para a gente. Podemos ficar com ele?

-Depois de salvar minha vida é o mínimo que posso fazer.

Andréa. -Karin eu tenho umas perguntas sérias. Me responda com exatidão? Entendeu?

-Entendi.

Andréa. -Você gosta de Kuso.

-Eu odeio aquele lugar, eles acham que sou amaldiçoada.

Andréa. -Quando você nasceu? Quantos anos você tem?

-14 de novembro e eu tenho 13 anos. Por que?

Andréa. -Espere. Uma última não cabe a mim. Naruto?

Naruto. -Você quer ficar comigo Karin-nee-chan.

-Mas é claro Naruto-nii-sama, mas eu não posso já que sou filiada a Kuso.

Andréa. -Tecnicamente você será constada como se tivesse morrido nesses exames, então Kuso não irá se importa e já que Naruto é mais velho que você ele é o herdeiro do clã Uzumaki e tem todo direito de vocês ficarem juntos.

Eu e Naruto gritamos. -Sério?

Yakumo. -Como você sabe tanto sobre leis de vilas e de clãs? Isso não foi ensinado a gente?

Andréa. -Eu estudei bastante as leis e é verdade, afinal nunca se sabe quando eu irei precisar disso. Naruto pergunte se Karin quer fazer parte do clã Uzumaki com você?

Naruto. -Karin-nee-chan quer reerguer nosso clã comigo?

-Claro que eu quero Naruto-nii-sama. Nesses poucos minutos você me deu mais alegria do que eu tive a minha vida inteira até agora.

Andréa. -Então vamos que vamo. Direto para a torre e sem escala.

(No meio do caminho para a torre)

Karin. -Parem! Eu sinto um imenso chakra maligno se aproximando de nós pelo nordeste.

Andréa. -Você é do tipo rastreador de chakra que legal.

Naruto. -Você é incrível Karin-nee-chan.

Yakumo. -Menos papo e se preparem, para lutar.

Um ninja pálido aparece a alguns metros dele e fala. -Kukuku parece que vocês me descobriram antes de eu chegar é impressionante.

Karin. -Que chakra cruel.

Yakumo. -Eu não estou com um bom pressentimento.

Naruto. -Quem é você?

Andréa. -Calado Naruto! Não o irrite! Ou podemos todos morrer!

-Parece que alguém sabe quem sou eu?

Andréa. -Como eu não iria saber o maior traidor da história de konoha, o homem que já foi apontado para ser Hokage, além de ser chamado do gênio entre os gênios. O Sábio das Cobras Orochimaru.

Yakumo. -Não pode ser ele? Isso é brincadeira. Um genjutsu.

Naruto e Karin. -Quem é ele?!

Andréa. -Cabeça quente e burrice típicos dos Uzumakis. Ele é Orochimaru um ninja em falta e ele é tão forte quanto o Velho Hokage.

Orochimaru. -Você sabe muito sobre mim, será que tenho uma fã?

Andréa. -Não. Apenas mais um dos muitos que querem a sua cabeça.

Orochimaru. -Kukuku. Você realmente me lembra muito a minha aprendiz.

Yakumo. -Por que você está aqui?

Orochimaru. -Eu só quero saber qual é o nível dos gakis que minha aprendiz está treinando.

Naruto. -O que ele está dizendo?

Andréa. -Orochimaru foi o jonin sensei da maluca-sensei.

Yakumo. -Você está brincando?

Naruto. -Acho que não o fato dela convocar cobras para lutar é uma prova do seu envolvimento com ele. E agora?

Andréa. -Vamos ao plano Cv.

Naruto e Yakumo. -Entendido.

Andréa. -Agora vai que vai. Katon grande bola de fogo.

Naruto. -Fuuton grande expiração.

Uma imensa bola de fogo avança para Orochimaru, ele facilmente desvia dele e aparece atrás dos genins acertando tanto Andréa quanto Naruto. Um esforço em vão quando eles se dissipam em forma de pétalas de cerejeiras. Dois selos explosivos estavam no chão no lugar deles e explodem a centímetros do sábio que consegue fugir ileso.

Yakumo correndo o máximo que puder pelas árvores. -Sweet essence.

Karin seguindo logo atrás. -O que estamos fazendo?

Andréa liderando o grupo. -Plano Cv. Corra para viver.

Naruto atrás de todos. -É o que podíamos fazer, lutar contra ele é loucura. Ninguém com uma consciência sã lutaria com ele.

Orochimaru estava na frente deles. -Vejo que vocês são inteligentes o bastante para reconhecerem a ameaça que eu represento. Isso é um aspecto admirável.

Naruto. -Admire isso Kage bushin no jutsu.

Dez Naruto avançam para Orochimaru, mas são eliminados num instante.

Andréa. -Raiton bola do trovão.

Uma bola de raio vai em direção a Orochimaru que esquiva facilmente dela.

Naruto. -Fuuton palma aérea.

O golpe acerta parte da perna esquerda de Orochimaru deixando com alguns cortes.

Naruto. -Ainda não acabei. Fuuton bala de ar.

Orochimaru estava em má posição para desviar então ele convoca uma serpente enorme para o cobrir e depois ela avança em direção aos genins. -Vocês tem uns bons jutsus. Vamos ver como é que lidam com o meu animal de estimação.- A serpente destrói o chão em que eles estavam.

Orochimaru. -Você é do tipo vento, seu ataque foi bom, mas deixe eu te mostrar como é um jutsu verdadeiro. Futon bala de ar.

O golpe acerta Naruto o lançado em direção a uma árvore a destruindo.

Andréa. -Naruto!

Orochimaru. -Quero ver como vocês irão aguentar agora.

Andréa. -Katon pássaros de fogo.

Várias bolas de fogo voam em direção a Orochimaru que habilmente desvia de duas dúzias delas, contudo duas o acertam na perna esquerda. Ela aproveita a oportunidade e avança em direção a ele e tentando um chute no seu rosto que apenas acerta o ar, depois um chute baixo, ele pula para desviar, ela usa seus braços para impulsionar o corpo e acertar com os dois pés o corpo do sábio que bloqueia com os braços. O pescoço de Orochimaru estica e tenta atacar Andréa, Mas Naruto numa explosão de velocidade acerta o rosto dele. Os olhos de Naruto tinham mudado e ao invés do azul profundo eram vermelhos com uma fenda negra.

Andréa. -Naruto?

Naruto. -Vamos acabar com ele Andréa-chan.

Orochimaru. -Isso está ficando perigoso, mas mesmo assim por que meu bichinho não brinca um pouco. A cobra avança novamente em direção a eles.

Andréa. -Naruto missão suicida vai. Yakumo aproveite o instante.

Naruto. -Eu odeio isso.

A serpente se mova em direção aos genins de novo e todos eles pulam fora, com exceção de Naruto, ele mergulha para dentro da cobra.

Karin. -Não Naruto-nii-sama.

Orochimaru. -Eu não esperava que ele se matasse.

Naruto. -Aqui fede para caramba. Tajju Kage bushin no jutsu.

A cobra começa a inchar até explodir, fazendo chover Naruto para todos os lados.

Orochimaru. -O que ele derrotou a cobra com uma ideia tão tola.

Andréa estava em cima dele com uma kunai em punho pronto para esfaquear ele no pescoço, Orochimaru calmamente pega sua mão.

Orochimaru. -Vai ter que fazer melhor do que isso.

Andréa ri. Antes de quebrar em pedaços revelando Yakumo Kurama. -Mirror Image.

Andréa. -Vamos ver como é que você aguenta de perto. Raiton bola do trovão.

O golpe atinge perfeitamente Orochimaru que se desfaz em um monte de lama.

Naruto. -Um clone de terra.

Orochimaru real surge acima deles na árvore. -É impressionante como vocês derrotaram meu clone. Mas agora a brincadeira acaba.

Andréa. -Estava pensando o mesmo. Naruto. Eu só tenho chakra restante para mais dois jutsus. Precisamos usar aquilo de novo.

Naruto. -Não vai dar certo ele vai simplesmente desviar dele. Droga. Se pudéssemos parar ele por um tempo suficiente.

Karin. -Eu posso fazer isso.

Andréa. -O que?

Karin. -Eu posso prende-lo. Eu tenho um poder especial capaz disso, mas preciso pegar ele.

Yakumo. -Eu posso ajudar com isso.

Naruto. -Yakumo e Karin o imobilizam. Eu e Andréa vamos atacar com tudo que temos.

Karin. -E depois?

Andréa. -Iremos correr para a torre o máximo que pudermos, mesmo o nosso tudo não será o bastante para matar ele.

Yakumo. -Okay vamos.

Yakumo e Karin avançam em direção a Orochimaru.

Yakumo. -Vamos lá Sweet essence. -Yakumo se desfaz em pétalas de cerejeiras.

Orochimaru. -Um genjutsu não irá funcionar. Kai. -Orochimaru quebra o genjutsu de Yakumo.

Yakumo. -Eu só precisava de tempo o bastante ela.

Karin. -Vão Minhas correntes.

Correntes de ouro saem das costas de Karin e tentam envolver Orochimaru, mas falham, a cobra era muito escorregadia.

Orochimaru. -Correntes de chakra eu não vejo isso há anos. Isso é muito interessante.

Yakumo. -Ainda não acabei. Illusion fire.

De repente os braços de Orochimaru começam a pegar fogo em uma tonalidade azul, ele logo percebe que é um genjutsu e rapidamente o desfaz. No entanto, seus braços estavam com várias queimaduras leves.

Orochimaru olha assustado para uma Yakumo quase esgotada. -Mas como é possível um genjutsu real. Vocês com certeza são muito interessantes.

Karin aproveita a chance e prende as pernas e os braços do sábio com suas cadeias. -Naruto! Andréa!

Naruto. -Vamos Andréa-chan Fuuton tempestade

Andréa. -Não precisa falar Katon serpente das chamas

Uma imensa cobra de fogo cria vida de novo nesse dia e ela engole Orochimaru inteiro, destruindo grande parte do local aonde a luta aconteceu, essa cobra era ainda mais poderosa que a anterior e suas chamas podiam ser vistas por toda a floresta.

Karin ajudou Yakumo conforme eles avançavam em direção a torre. Naruto apoiava Andréa em seu caminho. Eles pensaram que tinham fugido mais Orochimaru ainda estava atrás deles

Naruto. -Droga ele é persistente.

Karin. -Como vamos escapar dele.

Andréa. -Naruto você terá que me carregar a partir daqui eu irei apagar depois disso entendeu. Vou usar todo meu chakra para garantir a fuga. Guie eles em direção a torre.

Naruto. -Conte comigo.

Andréa. -Futton

Orochimaru olha espantado para Andréa, tentando compreender o significado dessa palavra.

Andréa. -Futton nevoa corrosiva.

Um nevoa de vapor sai da boca de Andréa e rapidamente cobre toda área atrás deles. As árvores começam a perder suas folhas, certas plantas mudam de cor, pedras estão derretendo e os animais estão morrendo. Orochimaru sente a queimação em sua pele, parece que todo o seu corpo está sendo queimado, ele rapidamente desiste de seguir os genins e desesperadamente corre para sair da névoa ácida. Andréa desmaia por exaustão de chackra.

Orochimaru dá um último aviso aos genins. -Kukuku vocês são muito interessantes, mas terei que brincar com vocês uma outra hora. Só um último aviso diga a minha pequena cobra que se os exames forem cancelados, eu irei fazer Konoha pagar.

Naruto. -Parece que conseguimos fugir. Graças a Deus. Vamos direto a torra Karin-nee-chan.

Karin. -Sim Naruto-nii-sama.

(Orochimaru)

-Aqueles guris são realmente interessantes. O jinchuuriki da Kyuubi, um genjutsu real, as correntes de chakra e o aparentemente extinto Futton. Eu devia ter marcado eles com meu selo amaldiçoado. Isso eu posso deixar para outra hora, o meu objetivo era o Uchiha e isso eu já consegui. Mas aqueles gakis realmente são muito bons, parece que minha pequena cobra adquiriu minha capacidade de treinamento. Afinal, eu sou um bom professor quando eu quero.

Técnicas

Fuuton: Tempestade-Rank-B

Fuuton :Palma aérea- Rank-C

Katon serpente de fogo-Rank-B

Raiton bola do trovão-Rank-C

Futton nevoa corrosiva-Rank-B

Mirror image-Rank-C

Illusion fire-Rank-B

Bem esse capítulo fica por aqui e a próxima parte será as preliminares que eu trarei possivelmente no domingo. O motivo dessa história sair hoje e não ontem é que a Internet no Brasil é uma bosta e ontem fiquei fora do ar, mesmo assim eu irei trazer a preliminares completas de uma vez. Prestem atenção que irei alterar algumas lutas, mas serei fiel o máximo o possível a grande obra de Kishimoto. 


	11. Naruto Preliminares parte I

Como prometido a primeira parte dos exames chunin já está a disposição, daqui a pouco irei lançar a segunda. Infelizmente os direito de Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a única personagem original é Andréa Doria.

(Torre de no meio da Floresta da Morte)

Naruto ofegantemente desembarca na frente da torre com Andréa nos seus braços, ele estava quase esgotado. A luta com os genins e pior a luta com Orochimaru pesaram muito nele, além de que não ajudava o fato dele ter que carregar Andréa por todo caminho até a torre. -Conseguimos chegar. Aguente firme Andréa-chan vamos conseguir tratamento médico para você e Yakumo eu garanto.

Karin pousa ao lado dele apoiando Yakumo quase desmaiada. -Vamos entrar logo Naruto-nii-sama.

Os dois entram no hall da torre e logo avistam uma placa dizendo sem a terra boa, o céu não é tranquilo, sem o céu calmo, a terra não vive, os dois precisam da harmonia para crescer. E no meio do local há uma pequena mesa de madeira.

Naruto. -O que devemos fazer?

Karin. -Acho que temos que colocar os pergaminhos, na mesa e abrir eles.

Naruto. -Mas não era proibido abrir eles?

Karin. -Pelo menos até chegarmos aqui. Eu acho que devemos colocar eles ali em cima e abrir.

Naruto. -Acho que você tem razão Karin-nee-chan.

Naruto posiciona o pergaminho terra e Karin o do céu e simultaneamente os desenrola em cima da mesa, num instante marcações estranhas saem do pergaminho e explode uma nuvem de fumaça. Quando ela diminui revela Anko Mitarashi sorrindo para eles, ela ainda usava seu colete do centro de tortura que cobria sua blusa roxa e shorts curtos.

Anko. -Por que demoraram tanto. E por que parece que vocês levaram uma surra?

Naruto. -Anko-sensei precisamos levar Yakumo e Andréa para um hospital e rápido.

Anko. -Calma gaki, agora quem é ela?

Karin. -Eu sou Karin Uzumaki, prima de Naruto. Por favor temos que ir para o hospital agora. Eles estão muito feridos.

Anko. -Calma. O que que houve com vocês?

Naruto. -Nós fomos atacados.

Anko. -Não vejo nada demais nisso, afinal era para acontecer isso nesses exames. Sabe genin atacando genin, embora eu queira saber como uma equipe genin fizeram isso com vocês?

Naruto. -Nós fomos atacados por Orochimaru.

O rosto de Anko caiu para uma expressão de horror e medo, mas logo foi substituído por raiva que seu professor traidor resolveu atacar seus gakis. Ela emitia uma imensa intenção assassina e seus olhos brilhavam de raiva, no entanto, ela se lembrou de algo terrível e começou a verificar os seus alunos. Ela puxou Naruto e Andréa e examinou seus pescoços só para descobrirem que eles estavam limpos e sem nenhuma marca, então ela se aproximou de Karin e Yakumo e repetiu a ação, Karin estava assustada com a reação de Anko, contudo não disse nada com medo das consequências. Anko suspira de alivio ao notar a falta de marcação nos seus alunos, mas ela presta atenção neles. Naruto estava com vários machucados, Andréa e Yakumo estavam esgotadas e Karin era a única que parecia bem, mesmo estando muito cansada.

Anko. -O que aconteceu?

Naruto. -Ele disse que queria testar o quanto sua aprendiz era capaz de ensinar.

Anko. -Aquele bastardo. Naruto, ele mordeu algum de vocês?

Naruto. -Não embora ele disse que erámos interessante. Muito interessantes. Nós usamos tudo que podiamos contra ele e agora tanto Yakumo como Andréa estão sofrendo.

Karin. -Não se preocupe Naruto-nii-sama eles só estão sofrendo de exaustão de chakra, com certeza eles vão se recuperar em alguns dias, você por outro lado foi acertado por uma bola de ar e uma cobra enorme, você precisa de tratamentos médicos.

Naruto. -Certo Karin-nee-chan. Ah! Anko-sensei ele disse que se interrompemos o exame, Konoha iria sofrer. -Naruto desmaia pela extensão de seus ferimentos, ele chegou ao seu limite.

Anko sorri pelos seu aluno ter encontrado uma parte de sua família, mas ela precisa levar seus gakis para o hospital urgentemente. Ela agarra Naruto e Andréa, e coloca Karin nas costas que segura Yakumo. -Segure firme Karin, nós temos que levar eles ao hospital agora. -Técnica do deslocamento instantâneo e eles disparam num turbilhão de folhas.

(Gabinete do Hokage)

Kakashi, Anko, Guy, Asuma e kurenai e os conselheiros do Hokage ,Homura, Koharu e Danzo estavam todos reunidos na sala esperando pelo Sandaime(Terceiro) Hogake voltar de sua visita ao hospital.

Kurenai. -Então todos vocês foram chamados.

Kakashi. -Por que estamos todos?

Homura. -Eu não tenho ideia.

Guy. -Eu recebi um aviso que era algo urgente nível máximo?

Asuma. -Ele tem razão. Cadê o papai para nos explicar o que está havendo?

Danzo. -Você devia ser mais respeitoso com ele uma vez que ele não está em casa.

Koharu. -Danzo-sama tem razão com a sua atitude antiprofissional Asuma.

Kakashi. -Podemos nos acalmar. Creio que deve ter um bom motivo para termos nos reunidos aqui. Você sabe de alguma coisa Anko, afinal você parece preocupada?

Todos na sala pousam seus olhos em Anko exigindo respostas.

Anko. -Infelizmente temos que aguardar o Hokage-sama chegar.

Todos eles olharam com raiva por ficarem no escuro, mesmo assim podiam notar o tom preocupado em que Anko se encontrava. No entanto, todos se sentem aliviados quando Hiruzen abre a porta de seu escritório, todos podem notar pelo seu rosto que algo ruim aconteceu, ele olha para a multidão reunida lá e caminha até sua cadeira habitual aonde se senta. Todos olham para ele esperando o que ele ia dizer, mas Anko resolve quebrar o silêncio.

Anko. -Como eles estão?

O Hokage olha para Anko e sorri antes de falar. -Eles estão bem. Tanto Andréa quanto Yakumo sofreram de exaustão de chakra, mas devem se recuperar em cinco dias, a tempo de participarem da próxima etapa. Naruto tinha alguns ferimentos sérios, mas amanhã já deve estar curado, ele vai ficar no hospital por mais dois dias. A menina de Kuso que você trouxe deve receber alta amanhã, ela só estava muito cansada, uma boa noite deve ser o suficiente para ela.

Anko. -Graças a Deus.

Koharu. -Hokage-sama desculpe interromper a conversa, mas creio que devemos ter assuntos mais urgentes para nós chamar do que alguns genins machucados?

Hokage. -Tem razão Koharu, mas é justamente por quem esses genins foram machucados que é preciso chamar vocês.

Danzo. -Quem os atacou Hiruzen?

Hokage. -Orochimaru.

Todos as pessoas na sala se voltam preocupados com essa declaração, o lendário ninja Orochimaru o sábio das cobras, traidor de Konoha, terrorista internacional, e o principal inimigo de Konoha havia voltado.

Koharu. -Como eles sobreviveram então?

Hokage. -Eu não sei, mas creio que aquela imensa tempestade de chamas na floresta foram eles.

Danzo. -É realmente impressionante como uma equipe de genins conseguiram fugir de um ninja tão poderoso quanto ele.

Hokage. -Mas isso teve um preço grande para eles no final.

Kakashi. -Não seria sábio interromper os exames antes que algo pior aconteça.

Anko. -É impossível. Orochimaru disse para não interromper os exames senão Konoha iria pagar e ele sempre cumpre com as suas promessas.

Kurenai. -Ainda bem que meus alunos já chegaram a torre sem encontrar com ele.

Hokage. -Você tem razão, mas o fato é o que ele quer aparecendo na Floresta da Morte, ele prefere se manter nas sombras até o último minuto. Por que aparecer agora?

Danzo. -Talvez seja o fato de que esse ano lá tenha algo que não foi visto pelos últimos sete anos.

Asuma. -O que você quer dizer Danzo-sama?

Danzo. -O Sharingan. Orochimaru sempre foi obcecado por ele desde que viu Itachi o manusear, ele deve estar atrás de Sasuke que recentemente despertou o seu.

Hokage. -Isso pode ser verdade. Ele sempre foi obcecado em aprender novos jutsus, a possibilidade de copiar qualquer técnica deve ter chamado a sua atenção.

Kakashi. -O que iremos fazer então seu Hokage. Minha equipe pode estar em perigo agora, eu tenho que salvar eles.

Homura. -Ele tem razão não podemos deixar Orochimaru colocar as garras no Sharingan, se ele conseguir isso será desastroso para Konoha.

Koharu. -Não saberíamos o poder que ele iria ganhar, na pior das hipótese ele poderia ser imparável.

Anko. -Eu acho que já é tarde demais.

Asuma. -Ela tem razão se Orochimaru já apareceu desse jeito garanto que ele já deve ter sumido.

Kurenai. -Será que ele matou o time 7 e roubou o Sharingan?

Kakashi. -Eu acho que não. Ele provavelmente deve querer o Sharingan no seu estado mais elevado para roubar, e até agora Sasuke só despertou dois tomoes.

Anko. -Mesmo assim isso não deve ter o impedido de colocar o Selo da Maldição nele.

Koharu. -Isso é uma desgraça se o Uchiha foi marcado com ele devemos fazer alguma coisa e rápido.

Kakashi. -Eu conheço um método de selagem capaz de conter o selo, mas ira depender de sua força de vontade.

Homura. -Sasuke tem força de vontade mais que o suficiente para resistir a Orochimaru.

Anko. -Calem-se nem sabermos se ele foi marcado em primeiro lugar. Devíamos estar mais preocupados com meus gakis que sobreviveram a um confronto direto com ele.

Koharu. -O Uchiha é muito mais importante para a vila do aqueles três, agora o que devemos fazer quanto a Orochimaru, Hiruzen?

Hokage. -Orochimaru jurou destruir Konoha, é bem provável que ele esteja planejando alguma coisa para esses exames. Por horas chequem nossas defesas e nosso pessoal. Temos que estar preparados para tudo, coloquem os ANBUs em estado de alerta máximo, precisamos saber o que eles estão planejando e logo. Agora podem sair Homura, Koharu e Danzo. Eu tenho algo para falar com os jounins presentes.

Danzo. -Hiruzen. Eu preciso falar com você depois que eles sairem, tenho um assunto de extrema urgência a discute que se refere a total sobrevivência de Konoha.

Hiruzen. -Claro Danzo. Espere lá fora.

Kakashi. -Agora que eles já foram o que tem para nos dizer?

Hokage. -Eu só quero falar do risco de seus estudantes. Todos eles são herdeiro de clãs renomados que fazem parte de Konoha, mesmo com exceções como Sakura, ela é muito importante já que sua mãe é parta do conselho civil e possui muito dinheiro. Quero que vocês mantenham o olho atento neles, para se Orochimaru estiver planejando algo.

Kurenai. -Com certeza Hokage-sama.

Guy. -Seus meninos já chegaram na torre sem maiores problemas, é realmente inacreditável eles terem feito isso em um dia.

Anko. -Meus meninos chegaram antes que os delas e passaram por coisa pior.

Kakashi. -Anko tem razão, mas para 2 equipes terem terminado o teste no mesmo dia é assustador.

Anko. -Foram 3 equipes, os genins de Suna acabaram em 1 hora e 40 minutos, além disso o ruivo não obteve nenhum arranhão durante todo o caminho.

Asuma. -Isso chega a ser assustador. A Floresta da Morte não devia ser perigosa, como ele fez isso?

Hokage. -Eu não tenho certeza, mas vocês tem que garantir que eles nada aconteça com eles daqui para frente. Vocês irão vigiar os próximos exames se houver qualquer coisa fora do normal me avisem. Entenderam?

Todos os jounins. -Hai Hokage-sama.

Hokage. -Agora dispensados. Kakashi manda Danzo entrar.

Hiruzen. -O que você quer falar Danzo? O que é tão importante?

Danzo. -Fique calmo Hiruzen. No inicio eu pensei que era nada demais, mas com Orochimaru aqui tenho certeza de que não é coincidência.

Hiruzen. -O que não é ao acaso?

Danzo. -Um dos meus homens descobriu que o jinchuuriki de Suna está participando do exame também.

Hiruzen. -Aquele menino ruivo que Anko falou.

Danzo. -Exatamente. Ele carrega o Ichibi, o Shukaku de Areia, e parece que ele lhe permitir controlar a areia como se fosse uma extensão de seu corpo.

Hiruzen. -Você acha que Orochimaru e Suna estão planejando algo?

Danzo. -Isso eu não sei, mas com o risco de um bijuu ser liberado na cidade não devemos arriscar.

Hiruzen. -Você tem razão.

Danzo. -As vezes eu acho que você devia ter terminado o que começou há anos atrás?

Hiruzen. -Esse é um dos vários erros da minha vida que planejo corrigir. Dessa vez eu vou matar ele.

Danzo. -É bom que tenhamos alguém estra para vigiar Konoha, caso você fique impossibilitado por Orochimaru.

Hiruzen. -Jiraya estará aqui daqui há uma semana, eu irei contar para ele tudo que está havendo.

Danzo. -Ele vinha para cá de qualquer jeito, ele vai treinar seu afilhado? Não é?

Hiruzen. -Então você sabe?

Danzo. -Eu fiz um teste de DNA no menino anos atrás, é claro sem a sua permissão, mas quem diria que ele ia fazer isso?

Hiruzen. -Eu acho ainda mais impressionante é como as pessoas não vem a semelhança entre eles? Eles são tão parecidos.

Danzo. -Eu também é quase como se ele fosse uma cópia dele. Bem Hiruzen, eu me disperso aqui, eu tenho que me preparar.

Hiruzen. -Para o que Danzo?

Danzo. -Com o risco de um conflito vindo tão depressa, tenho que preparar minhas forças em caso de guerra.

Hiruzen. -Não está exagerando meu amigo?

Danzo. -Infelizmente, com tamanho risco, eu prefiro está preparado do que remediar. Além disso há uma grande chance de que uma certa pessoa venha pedir treinamento para o terceiro exame e eu tenho que ter algum tempo livre. Até mais meu amigo.

(Uma semana depois)

Alinhados em filas estavam 8 equipes genins reunidas, seis equipes de Konoha, O Time 3, O Time 7, O Time 8, O Time 9, O Time 10 e o Time Kabuto. Além de duas equipes estrangeiras, O Time de Suna e O Time de Oto. De todos os que pareciam mais prejudicados era o Time 7, eles foram os últimos a chegarem na Torre há pouco tempo.

Andréa. -Quem diria que iriamos voltar aqui depois de tudo aquilo?

Yakumo. -Não sei aquilo foi uma experiência traumática grande demais para todos nos.

Naruto. -Silêncio o Velho vai falar.

Hokage. -Eu gostaria de parabenizar a todos por terem chegado até aqui. Como sabem esses exames chunin não só servem para avaliar a qualidade dos jovens ninjas, mas como um substituto para a guerra. Eles servem para demostrar para outras aldeias a capacidade de nossos ninjas, além de garantir clientela de nobres de outros países. No entanto...

Um ninja tossindo interrompe o Hokage. -Pode deixar que eu continuo daqui Senhor Hokage.

Hokage. -Claro Hayate.

Hayate. -Antes do terceiro exame vocês terão um período de um mês para treinar e aprimorar suas habilidades. No entanto, devido ao grande número de genins aqui iremos realizar lutas preliminares.

Ino. -O que isso não é justo?

Sakura. -Eu concordo. Nós todos fizemos o segundo exame.

Hayate. -Vocês fizeram, mas não era esperado que tantas equipes passassem neles. Como vem terá inúmeras pessoas importantes vindo ver esses exames, então não podemos ter diversas lutas. Logo uma preliminar é necessária, a ideia é cortar vocês pela metade. Antes de iniciar a preliminar alguém gostaria de desistir?

Kabuto levanta a mão. -Infelizmente eu estou com pouco chakra e uma perna machucada para lutar. Eu desisto.

Hayate. -Tudo bem pode ir.

Genma. -Essa não é a primeira vez que ele faz isso. Ele já fez os exames 7 vezes e ele sempre desiste antes de lutar?

Anko. -Eu sinto que ele esconde alguma coisa devemos investigar ele.

Hayate. -Agora sem mais delongas a primeira luta será...

No monitor aparece os seguinte nomes Uchiha Sasuke vs Yoroi Akado

Hayate. -Todos vocês podem se retirar do centro exceto os dois participantes.

Todos os genins sobem para acompanhar seus respectivos sensei, só Sasuke e Akado ficam no ringue.

Hayate. -Estão prontos? Então comecem.

Sasuke avança em direção a Akado desferindo chutes e socos que o oponente mal é capaz de bloquear e tenta revidar ao menos o possível, a troca de golpes do dois duram apenas dois minuto último Uchiha estava em vantagem em relação ao seu adversário, ele já o tinha derrubado duas vezes.

Sasuke. -Eu vou acabar com isso agora. Katon grande bola de fogo.

No entanto em vez da grande rajada de fogo habitual, apenas uma pequena chama saiu da boca de Sasuke. Isso atordoou o Uchiha por alguns segundos vitais, Akado se aproximou pelas costas de Sasuke e prendeu seu pescoço num mata leão. Sasuke sentiu seu chakra sendo drenado e finalmente compreendeu o que estava acontecendo.

Sasuke. -Você está sugando o meu chakra.

Akado. -Então finalmente notou, pena que é tarde demais para você.

Naruto. -Parece que os Uchihas não são grande coisa no final.

As palavras de Naruto tirou Sasuke de seu transe e o encheu de raiva, ele iria mostrar a todos o quão poderosos os Uchihas são. Ele dá uma cotovelada no estomago de Akado o liberando de seu aperto e chuta ele no ar, depois ele se move rapidamente ficando de costas para o seu inimigo.

Guy. -Ele copiou a Lotus de Lee.

Lee. -Isso é o meu ataque.

Andréa. -Típico dos Uchihas roubar as técnicas dos outros.

Sasuke. -A partir daqui é tudo original.

Sasuke dá um chute com sua pena direita em Akado que o bloqueia com os braços, ele então gira e acerta um soco no estomago de do seu adversário, não contente, Sasuke repete essa ação mais três vezes enquanto eles caem, cada golpe ganhando mais força após outro, já perto do chão Sasuke gira uma última vez e quebra Akado contra o chão num chute com a sua perna.

Sasuke. -Rajada de leões.

Hayate. -Vencedor Uchiha Sasuke.

Kakashi aparece atrás de Sasuke e segura ele no ombro. -Está na hora. -Ele desaparece com a Técnica de deslocamento instantâneo.

Hayate. -Não iremos perder tempo.

No telão aparece

Hinata Hyuga vs Yakumo Kurama.

Naruto. -Boa sorte Yakumo-chan. Hina-hime.

Andréa. -Essa será uma boa partida, pena que ela está emparelhada com Hinata senão ela poderia chegar na terceira fase.

Kiba comemorou. -Boa! Hinata pegou um oponente fácil.

Shino. -Não seria prudente subestimar seu adversário Kiba, não sabemos que truques Yakumo poderia tirar da manga.

Kurenai falou com arrogância. -Garanto que não seriam muitos uma vez que ela só pode usar genjutsu.

Ten Ten. -Quem você acha que irá ganhar Neji?

Neji. -Embora ela seja uma falha, um Hyuga só pode ser derrotado por outro.

Hinata. -Boa sorte Yakumo-chan, mas eu não irei pegar leve.

Yakumo. -Eu digo o mesmo.

Hayate. -Comecem.

Yakumo lança várias shurikens em Hinata antes que ela consiga ativar seu byakugan, ela quer aproveitar a oportunidade o máximo possível. Ela corre até Hinata é disfere um soco desleixado facilmente evitado, no entanto, seus olham se nivelam com Hinata. Hinata dá um chute em Yakumo que desaparece em flores de cerejeiras, ela estava em um genjutsu, logo ela libera seu chakra e quebra a ilusão antes de Yakumo colocar kunai em seu pescoço. Yakumo e acertada com uma palma juken em seu estomago, sorte que Hinata não fechou nenhum dos seus pontos de chakra.

Hinata. -Essa foi uma boa estrategia Yakumo-chan. Se eu não tivesse sido treinada por Kurenai-sensei esse genjutsu iria acabar com a luta. No entanto, a brincadeira acaba agora, se prepare pois eu irei atacar com tudo. Byakugan!

Naruto. -Yakumo perdeu a sua chance, essa luta acabou.

Andréa. -Não tenho certeza, mesmo se Byakugan puder detectar as oscilações de chakra, se Yakumo colocar toda a sua energia num genjutsu forte o suficiente Hinata poderia não ser capaz de escapar da ilusão.

Hinata avança em direção a Yakumo dando golpes juken na sua amiga, Yakumo tenta se desviar contudo os golpes são rápidos demais para ela, logo seu braço esquerdo se torna inutilizável.

Hinata. -Desista você não pode me vencer, não desse jeito.

Yakumo. -Quem sabe? Hell memories.

Hinata é presa novamente num genjutsu, dessa vez ela estava em sua casa debruçada no chão depois de ser espancada por sua irmã mais nova.

Seu pai falou. -Por que você é tão fraca Hinata, mesmo sua irmã mais nova Hanabi faz muito melhor que você.

Hanabi. -Pai por que perco meu tempo treinando com ela? Ela não vale a pena.

Hiashi. -Talvez devêssemos marcar ela. Não. Mesmo para as pessoas da família do ramo iriam rejeitá-la por ser fraca demais. Vamos ver se ela morre por conta própria.

Hinata se levanta e libera todo o seu chakra. -Kai.

A ilusão se desfaz em pedaços e ela consegue ver Yakumo ofegante, igualmente como ela. As duas tinham usado grande quantidade de chackra.

Hinata. -Isso acaba aqui Juho 32 golpes.

2 golpes

4 golpes

8 golpes

16 golpes

32 golpes.

Yakumo cai desmaiada no chão.

Hayate. -Vencedora Hinata Hyuuga.

Naruto. -Hina-hime venceu!

Andréa o acerta na cabeça. -Seu idiota! O nosso companheiro de equipe é a outra.

Anko. -Mesmo assim as duas fizeram muito bem, eu estou orgulhosa delas.

Sakura. -Se eu fosse eu iria varrer o chão com ela.

Sai. -Você com certeza é arrogante chiclete.

Sakura. -Cale-se.

Kakashi. -Ele tem razão Sakura, você não deve subestimar elas, nem superestimar a si mesmo ao mesmo tempo.

Kiba. -Bom trabalho Hinata.

Hinata. -Obrigado Kiba-san.

Shino. -Você fez bem Hinata é lógico que você se mostrou superior e mereceu a vitória.

Kuranai. -Ele tem razão você acabou com aquela menina.

Hinata. -Obrigada Shino-san, mas ela quase me pegou no final. Yakumo-chan é realmente muito forte.

Lee. -As chamas daquelas duas brilham intensamente.

Guy. -Lee você está certo. Mas Neji você deve estar orgulhoso já que sua prima ganhou.

Neji. -Ela ainda é uma falha, apenas o seu oponente era mais fraca do que ela. O golpe que ela usou não é igual a forma perfeita.

Guy. -Olhando para ela parece que ela executou o golpe perfeitamente.

Hayate. -Cof cof Dando continuidade as lutas cof cof o próximo combate será...

No telão aparecem

Sabaku no Kankuru vs Misumi Tsurugi

Os dois meninos estavam no centro do ringue.

Hayate. -Comecem.

Tsurugi não perdeu tempo e seus braços pernas esticaram feito borracha e se prenderam aos membros de Kankuru o imobilizando.

Kankuru. -O que é isso?

Tsurugi. -Minha técnica de modificação corporal, ele faz meu corpo mais flexivel do que o possivel, agora morra.

Ele quebra o pescoço do menino da areia, apenas para os braços de Kankuru virar e prende Tsurugi. O verdadeiro Kankuru se revela entre as ataduras que o falso carregava nas costas.

Kankuru. -Eles são mais flexíveis certo? Então deixe os tornarem melhores. Corvo.

O boneco engole Tsurugi e assumi uma posição humanamente possível, Kankuru havia esmagado grande parte de seus osso e o sangue escorria pela marionete, antes de soltar o corpo do menino.

Hayate. -Vencedor Sabaku no Kankuru.

Andréa. -Wow! Uma marionetista. Eu nunca vi um.

Naruto. -O que tem de especial neles?

Anko. -Gaki não fale assim, os marionetistas de Suna são lendários. O mais famoso deles era Sasori da areia vermelha, um poderoso ninja classe-S, não subestime os seus poderes.

Hayate. -Agora para continuando as lutas...

O telão brilha com os nomes de...

Nara Shikamaru vs Kin de Oto

Shikamaru. -Problemático uma mulher. Inspetor eu...

Ino. -Calado você não vai desistir assim.

Ino empurra Shikamaru em direção a arena, enquanto seu adversário espera por ele.

Hayate. -Lutem!

Kin dispara vários senbos em Shikamaru que facilmente desvia deles, ele responde jogando kunais nela que desvia de todos eles. Kin dispara mais agulhas e corre em direção a Shikamaru, entrando num combate corpo a corpo, ela soca o rosto de Shikamaru bem no centro e o manda para trás. Shikamaru pensava que havia desviado do seu golpe, mas seu corpo não respondeu como deveria, sua adversária dispara mais agulhas e ele dessa vez não desvia consegue desviar perfeitamente delas. No entanto, ele começa a notar um pequeno sino. Numa nova rodada de agulhas, ele é quase atingido nos braços, mas descobriu o segredo por trás de tudo. Ele olha para trás e repara nos sinos.

Shikamaru. -Agora esse jogo acaba.

Kin. -Então você descobriu?

Shikamaru. -Problemático, mas esse sino estava me irritando.

Kin. -Você está certo, usando sinos amarrado em minhas agulhas, eu posso emitir certas frequências de sons que afetam o seu senso de equilíbrio.

Kurenai. -Quando ele ficou tão inteligente?

Asuma. -Ele sempre foi. Um dia eu fiquei irritado por nunca consegui ganhar dele no xadrez, então eu fiz um teste de QI nele. Shikamaru fez 220 no teste, ele é realmente um gênio.

Kurenai. -Como? As suas notas na academia só superavam o Naruto.

Asuma. -Isso é porque ele achava tudo trabalhoso demais, se ele não fosse tão preguiçoso ele provavelmente seria mais forte do que Sasuke.

Kin. -Mesmo assim isso não vai mudar nada.

Shikamaru. -Não tenho tanta certeza. Jutsu da possessão das sombras completo.

Kin tenta se mover apenas para descobrir que seu corpo não respondia aos seus comandos.

Kin. -Como você fez isso?

Shikamaru. -As cordas dos sinos também fazem sobras. Agora vamos a parte interessante.

Shikamaru saca duas shurikens de sua bolsa e Kin imita a sua ação os dois jogam as armas uns nos outros.

Kin. -Você está louco quer nos matar.

Shikamaru. -Não sou a favor do suicídio.

Ele desvia para trás dando uma cambalhota e Kin faz o mesmo apenas para bater na parede e cair inconsciente.

Hayate. -Vencedor Shikamaru Nara.

Shikamaru. -Problemático.

Kurenai. -Não acredito que ele venceu.

Andréa. -Não acredito que ele lutou.

Naruto. -Eu concordo ele provavelmente iria desistir antes de começar.

Yakumo. -Ouch meu corpo todo dói. O que eu perdi?

Anko. -O menino da areia derrotou o companheiro de Kabuto e Shikamaru venceu a menina de Oto.

Yakumo. -Cara Hinata-chan realmente me bateu.

Naruto. -Tenho certeza que ela vai pedir desculpas depois.

Hayate. -Os próximos lutadores serão...

No placar aparecem...

Hyuga Neji vs Sai

Os dois combatentes estão encarando um ao outro, cada estava num concurso para ver quem mostrava a maior cara sem emoções.

Hayate. -Comecem.

Sai desenrola dois pergaminhos e invoca um leão branco e preto que avança em direção a Neji, este desvia do primeiro ataque e ativa o byakugan, avançando em direção a Sai que abre um segundo rolo que contem um urso que esmaga a área que Neji estava.

Neji. -Desenhos não levarão vocês mais adiante.

Sai. -Vamos ver.

O urso ataca Neji enquanto o leão limita os seus movimentos, a situação do Hyuga não é muito confortável, com pouco espaço. No entanto, ele não iria recuar e desviando de mais um ataque do urso, ele acerta um golpe Juken no peito o desfazendo, em seguida ele acerta o leão seis vezes e corre em direção a Sai.

Neji. -Juken 32 golpes.

2 golpes

4 golpes

8 golpes

16 golpes

32 golpes.

Sai cai inconsciente no chão deixando Neji como vencedor.

Hayate. -Vencedor Hyuuga Neji.

Andréa. -Foi quase que uma repetição de como Hinata acabou com você Yakumo-chan.

Yakumo. -Por favor não me lembre disso.

Naruto. -Por que quase?

Andréa. -Os golpes de Hinata eram mais flexíveis e rápidos em comparação aos de Neji, embora as execuções dos dois foram perfeitas a uma clara diferença entre o Juken e o Juho.

Anko. -Juho? O que é isso?

Naruto. -Uma forma personalizada do Juken que Hinata criou, ela chama como um estilo próprio.

Anko. -Ela criou uma variação do taijutsu Hyuga?

Andréa. -Não. A mãe dela criou a base dele, mas ela nunca o pode levar adiante. A única coisa que Hinata criou foi a sua versão dos 32 ataques.

Hayate. -Agora as próximas lutas...

Técnicas

Técnica do Deslocamento Instantâneo(Shunshin no Jutsu)-Rank D

Rajada de Leões-Rank C

Juho 32 golpes-Rank C

Jutsu da possessão das sombras-Rank C

Juken 32 golpes-Rank C

Daqui a pouco sai a segunda parte das preliminares. Aguardem!


	12. Naruto Preliminares parte II

Finalmente saiu a segunda parte e as lutas mais aguardadas irão começar. Infelizmente os direito de Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a única personagem original é Andréa Doria.

Hayate. -Agora a próxima luta...

O monitor mostrou os nomes

Ten Ten vs Sabaku no Temari

As duas lutadoras se posicionam estudando uma a outra.

Hayate. -Comecem.

Ten Ten dispara uma intensa rajada de kunais em Temari, no entanto, nenhuma delas é capaz de atingir a kunochi de Suna que nem precisou se mover. Ten Ten repete a ação mais uma vez e novamente o mesmo resultado acontece, as suas armas atingiam todo o local exceto a área ao redor de Temari. Angustiada com tal situação ela retira dois pergaminhos e os coloca no chão.

Ten Ten. -Eu vou acabar com isso agora. Dança dos Dragões gêmeos.

Os dois pergaminhos sobem alto e Ten Ten pula em direção a eles. Cada pergaminho libera uma quantidade insana de armas, foices, espadas, kunais, shurikens, lanças, todo o tipo de arma cortante, ela arremessa todas em Temari que simplesmente desdobra o seu leque para revelar uma lua minguante.

Temari. -Fuuton cortador da lua minguante.

Uma rajada de vento insanamente forte repele toda a chuva de armas.

Ten Ten. -Isso ainda não acabou.

Ten Ten revela que todas as suas armas possuíam fios e as puxas de volta a jogando em Temari que sorri, ela revela mais uma lua do seu leque, uma nova.

-Fuuton Vento divino da nova lua.

Temari cria um tornado devastador que junto com as armas de Ten Ten o tornam mortal, Ten Ten cai inconscientemente apenas para desembarcar no leque fechado de Temari que a joga no chão, mas Ten Ten é pega por Lee.

Hayate. -Vencedora Temari.

Rock Lee. -Eu vou acabar com você.

Guy. -Lee é o bastante se você atacá-la você será desclassificado, deixe para lutar na próxima fase.

Lee. -Hai Guy-sensei.

Naruto. -Coitada da Ten Ten sem dó nem piedade.

Andréa. -Mas Temari mereceu a vitória a luta foi muito unilateral e não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer.

Hinata. -Você tem razão foi uma massacre por parte da menina de Suna. Desculpa por antes Yakumo-chan.

Yakumo. -Tudo bem Hinata-chan.

Andréa. -Agora quem será o próximo.

Hayate. -O próximo combate será entre

Os nomes chamados foram Zaku de Oto vs Aburame Shino.

Os dois se cumprimentam na arena.

Hayate. -Comecem a lutar.

Shino no mesmo instante convoca seus insetos que ficam atrás de Zaku enquanto isso ele saca uma kunai.

Shino. -Desista você não tem chance.

Zaku. -O que você está dizendo.

Shino. -É simples seu braço direito está quebrado e você só pode usar esse ataque só com seus braços. Então você pode mira em mim e meus insetos irão comer você vivo ou você mira neles para afastá-los e eu lhe matarei com a kunai. De qualquer jeito você irá perder.

Zaku. -Você acha mesmo que eu vou desistir assim tão fácil.

Zaku levanta seu braço supostamente quebrado e aponta para Shino. -Você vai morrer.

Shino. -Eu não teria tanta certeza olhe bem para eles.

Zaku olha para seus braços e vê insetos neles, vários deles estão bloqueando os buracos de onde seu golpe sai.

Shino. -Seu ataque utiliza um fluxo de chakra que é liberado por esses buracos então eu achei que seria ideal se eu cubrisse eles também, afinal eu estava certo.

Zaku. -Você acha que eu me importo eu só vou explodir esse malditos insetos junto com você e irei para a próxima etapa. Cortador de ar.

Os braços de Zaku incham com a pressão antes de se rasgarem e liberar o chakra acumulado e ele cai na inconsciência.

Hayate. -Vencedor Aburame Shino.

Andréa. -Coitado do cara ele nem teve chance.

Kiba. -Isso foi unilateral até demais.

Yakumo. -Eu já esperava isso do Shino.

Naruto. -Caramba eu não gostaria de lutar com Shino.

Hinata. -Por que Naru-kun?

Naruto. -Ele é cruel demais com os oponentes.

Anko. -Parece que os nossos meninos se dão bem. Você devia concordar com a minha ideia de deixar eles treinarem juntos.

Kurenai. -Eu não gosto dessa ideia Anko.

Anko pega Kurenai pelo pescoço. -Quanto tempo mais você irá ficar com essa ideia tola. Só por causa que você tem medo que Yakumo lhe supere na prática de genjutsu, não devia ficar tão amedrontada. Ela tem um futuro brilhante e pode ser um exemplo para as kunochis, então pare de ser tão infantil, você acha que a única menina que presta é a sua Hinata, abra seus olhos existem várias kunochis aqui com um grande potencial. Algumas delas não podem saber disso ainda e outras já demostram com mais clareza, você é a pessoa que mais luta pelas kunochis então pare com sua ideia preconceituosa sobre as novas kunochis. Kurenai.

Kurenai. -Anko. Eu...não sei responder.

Anko. -Basta ver. Yakumo embora não possa usar taijutsu ou ninjutsu lutou com todo o seu esforço para tentar vencer Hinata e mesmo Ten Ten mostrou que ela não é uma flor indefesa. Você devia colocar mais fé nelas ao invés de diminui-las.

Kurenai. -Tem razão Anko eu deixei meu ciúme levar a melhor sobre mim, eu sou a genjutsu mestre de Konoha e eu quero preservar um legado na arte. Eu irei fazer dela minha aprendiz, ela irá mostrar ao mundo o quanto a arte das ilusões é poderosa de uma maneira que eu não serei capaz.

Kurenai se aproxima de Yakumo e se ajoelha para ela. -Yakumo eu sinto muito, eu sei o quanto eu errei no meu julgamento e deixei minha emoções levarem a melhor de mim. Eu sinto muito por todo meu comportamento em relação a você e eu gostaria de me redimir lhe concedendo a chance de ser minha aprendiz.

Yakumo. -Você sabe eu sempre me espelhei numa certa pessoa, eu não posso usar nem taijutsu ou ninjutsu, tudo que eu tenho são as minhas ilusões. Embora muito dissessem que era impossível eu me tornar um ninja apenas com elas eu me espelhei numa certa pessoa, ela era uma mulher forte e confiável e acima de tudo ela era a pessoa mais qualificada de Konoha em genjutsu. Essa pessoa era você Kurenai. Mesmo que você me odiasse eu sempre me espelhei em você.

Kurenai. -Eu sinto muito. Eu prometo que vou me redimir.

Andréa. -Enquanto vocês falam Kiba e Naruto tão na maior porrada lá embaixo.

Naruto e Kiba estavam ofegantes, desde o início da luta os dois correram um para o outro e ficaram trocando golpes entre si no meio do ringue. Naruto dá um soco no estomago de Kiba, ele revida com um murro na cara do loiro que contra-ataca com um chute o que manda Kiba para longe.

Kiba. -Vamos acabar com isso Akamaru, toma.

Naruto. -Ração para cachorro no meio da luta.

Kiba. -Isso é uma pílula soldado idiota. Akamaru jutsu clone da besta humana.

Akamaru se transforma num segundo Kiba.

Kiba. -Aguenta essa Naruto. Técnica presa sobre presa.

Os dois Kibas giram como um furacão em direção a Naruto que faz o possível para desviar de cada um dos golpes, mas é atingindo duas vezes.

Naruto. -Vamos ver assim.

Naruto joga duas bombas de fumaça no chão e quando ela se revela mostra três Kibas de pé.

Kiba. -Você acha que pode me enganar. -Kiba soca um que voa e cai no chão, mas com a explosão de fumaça revela que era Akamaru.

Kiba. -Então era você. - Ele acerta o outro, mas novamente este se transforma em Akamaru.

Naruto. -Fuuton palma aérea.

O golpe manda Kiba voando em direção a Akamaru, ele se levanta e confronta Naruto novamente.

Naruto. -E pensar que você iria ser enganado por uma pequena transformação Kiba.

Kiba. -Cale a boca seu perdedor, você foi o último da turma a se graduar e eu vou acabar com você.

Yakumo. -Ele não fez o que eu acho que ele fez?

Hinata. -Ele fez isso mesmo.

Kurenai. -O que está havendo?

Anko. -Tem certos temas delicados que no Time 3 não podem ser discutidos, as notas de Naruto quando ele estudava é um desses.

Kurenai. -E agora?

Andréa. -Kiba vai levar a maior surra de sua vida.

Kiba. -Você vai ver Jutsu das quatro patas.

Kiba numa explosão de velocidade Kiba aparece atrás de Naruto pronto para acertá-lo, mas Naruto se vira e acerta um poderoso chute no seu rosto. Kiba consegue ficar em pé, mas havia recuado alguns metros.

Naruto. -Kage bushin no jutsu.

Cinco clones de Naruto aparecem. O primeiro acerta um soco na cara de Kiba, os outros quatro mandam chutam Kiba em direção ao ar, enquanto o original desce girando ganhando cada vez mais impulso antes de chutar a cabeça de Kiba com o seu calcanhar e o manda para o chão.

Naruto. -Uzumaki Naruto Rajada.

Hayate. -Vencedor Uzumaki Naruto.

Kakashi. -Igual ao Sasuke.

Lee. -Caramba as chamas da juventude do Naruto são incríveis.

Andréa. -Isso sim é um golpe original.

Hinata. -Naru-kun conseguiu.

Shino. -O nosso companheiro de equipe é o Kiba.

Yakumo. -Mas o nosso é o Naruto.

Anko. -Graças meu Deus. Eu pensei que iria se a única jounin a ter ninguém na final. Andréa-chan será a próxima a vencer.

Hayate. -Dando continuidade as lutas a nona partida será entre

Os nomes no telão brilham

Akamichi Chouji vs Dosu de Oto

Chouji. -Eu acho que eu vou desistir.

Asuma. -Não seja assim Chouji se você ganhar eu te levarei para um churrasco com tudo pago.

Chouji. -Yosh eu vou vencer ele agora mesmo.

Os dois se apresentam no centro da arena.

Hayate. -Lutem.

Dosu. -É sério que eu terei contra o gordinho. Não tem ninguém mais forte?

Shikamaru. -E vai ser problemático.

Andréa. -Ele chamou Chouji daquilo, ele quer morrer?

Naruto. -Acho que confiança demais faz você cometer burrices.

Yakumo. -Isso explica várias coisas de você?

Naruto. -Hey o que você quer dizer com isso?

Todo restante do Time 3, 8 e 10 estava rindo as custas de Naruto.

Chouji. -NUNCA ME CHAMOU DE GORDO! Tanque de bala Humana.

O corpo de Chouji se expande e ele assume a forma de uma bola e começa a girar em direção ao seu adversário. Dosu tenta usar seus golpes de sons, mas nada impede o rolo compressor de Chouji, ele então desvia do primeiro golpe.

Dosu. -É só isso que sabe fazer gordinho?

Chouji gira em direção de a Dosu apenas para esse desviar e fazer Chouji bater na parede.

Dosu. -Sua técnica pode proteger seus ouvidos, mas o som se propaga muito mais rápido na água que no ar e grande parte do corpo humano é feito de água. Broca de Som.

As ondas sonoras passam de Dosu para o corpo de Chouji o deixando inconsciente.

Hayate. -Vencedor Dosu de Oto. Agora sem mais delongas a próxima luta...

Rock Lee vs Sabaku no Gaara.

Andréa. -Coitado do Lee, ele pegou um páreo duro.

Naruto. -Tomara que ele sobreviva.

Andréa. -Isso é algo que nós iremos descobrir.

Gaara usa a Técnica do deslocamento instantâneo na versão de areia e aparece no centro da arena.

Gaara. -Desça aqui embaixo agora.

Rock Lee apenas pula da arquibancada para o ringue.

Lee. -É um prazer lutar contigo.

Hayate. -Estão prontos? Então comecem.

Lee imediatamente cobra em direção a Gaara usando seu Chute tornado da folha que é bloqueado pela areia, Lee continua sua ofensiva com socos e chutes, mas o escudo de areia do menino ruivo o protege de todos os ataques de tal maneira que ele só fica de braços cruzados sem ao menos se importa com os ataques de Lee.

Andréa. -Por que ele não usa ninjutsu? Apenas taijutsu é impossível que ele supere as defesas de Gaara.

Guy. -Lee não pode usar ninjutsu, seu chakra é muito pequeno para utilizar qualquer arte ninja. Tudo que ele pode fazer é usar taijutsu.

Yakumo .-Ele é como eu.

A areia de Gaara começa a se mover e a tentar engolir Lee que desvia de ondas e mais ondas de areia, o ataque é continuo até que uma rajada de areia acerta Lee pela lateral, mas antes dela engolir Lee, ele pula para o topo da estátua da arena.

Guy. -Lee você pode tirá-los.

Lee. -Mas Guy-sensei você disse para fazer isso apenas quando fosse a última opção ou quando um companheiro estivesse ferido.

Guy. -Dessa vez tudo bem Lee deixe as suas chamas brilharem ao máximo.

Lee. -Yosh Guy-sensei!

Lee começa a retirar um conjunto de pesos de suas pernas e braços, ele os ergue os pesos e depois o larga e sorri. -Yosh agora eu me sinto muito mais leve.

Temari. -Alguns pesos não irão fazer diferença.

O conjunto de pesos bate no chão fazendo uma grande cratera enquanto eles afundam na terra, mostrando o quão pesado aqueles pesos eram.

Kakashi. -Exagerado como sempre Guy.

Guy. -Vá pegá-lo Lee.

Lee desapareceu num borrão verde e apareceu atrás de Gaara dando um soco que perfurou o escudo de areia, Lee então continua atacar Gaara com sua nova velocidade e cada golpe chaga cada vez mais perto de Gaara, esse se assusta pelos golpes de Lee superarem seu escudo. Lee dá um soco que passa do lado da cabeça do ruivo, antes de girar e acertar um chute na cabeça de Gaara. Algo que impressiona o time da Suna e o time 3, Gaara então lança sua areia em Lee que apenas desaparece e acerta um soco na cara de dele. No entanto, Gaara se levanta como se não fosse nada. Lee começa a desfazer suas ataduras e cobra em direção, o mandando para o ar e começa a girar.

Lee. -Toma essa. Lótus Primária.

Lee e Gaara acertam o chão com um alto impacto, Lee ficou feridos pelo golpe ser uma faca de dois gumes, no entanto, Gaara começou a se desfazer como uma casca vazia. Apenas para aparecer atrás de Lee com num tornado de areia, ele sorri loucamente.

Gaara. -Clone de areia.

A areia de Gaara começa a se mover mais rápido do que antes e ataca Lee que consegue bloquear o primeiro golpe, mas é pego pelo segundo, a luta se torna unilateral com Gaara atacando Lee sem piedade que é jogado de um lado para o outro da arena pela areia de Gaara. Lee consegue desviar de uma mão de areia de Gaara e se posiciona na frente dele, os dois ficam olhando um para o outro.

Lee. -Eu não posso perder aqui.

Uma poderosa onda de chakra toma conta do corpo de Lee, e sua pele começa a ficar vermelha.

Lee. -Para proteger meu jeito ninja. Terceiro portão. Portão da vida. Kai.

Lee novamente avança sobre Gaara, sua velocidade é tamanha que deixa um rastro de destruição na arena e com um poderoso chute o manda pelos ares, ele aparece na frente de Gaara e o soca no rosto, depois aparece atrás dele e o chuta, assim começa uma enxurrada de ataques em alta velocidade de Lee. Os golpes de Lee estão quebrando a armadura de Gaara, este se desespera e tenta bloquear o próximo ataque de Lee.

Lee. -Portão da dor. Kai.

Lee desaparece e acerta um soco no estomago de Gaara e o lança pelos ares de novo, nesse ponto os braços e pernas de Lee estão no limite da pressão ele então aparece de frente a Gaara.

Lee. -Quinto portão. Portão do limite. Kai. Agora é tudo ou nada Lotus reversa.

Lee o puxa pelas ataduras dando um soco e um chute no torso da Gaara o mandando para o chão. No entanto, a cabaça de Gaara se transforma em areia e o protege nos últimos segundo, a sua areia começa a fazer seu caminho em direção a Lee, este não consegue se mover por causa do preço do seu ataque anterior. A areia de Gaara cobre a perna e o braço esquerdo de Lee.

Gaara. -Caixão de Areia.

A areia esmaga a perna e o braço de Lee, mas ela continua fazer seu caminho ao corpo de Lee.

Gaara. -Morra.

Mas antes da areia engolir Lee, Guy a impede de continuar.

Hayate. -Vencedor por interferência...

Guy. -Não é por interferência Lee já está desmaiado.

Hayate. -Vencedor por nocaute Sabaku no Gaara. Médicos depressa.

Gaara. -Por que o salvou?

Guy. -Porque ele é o meu aluno.

Mitate era o médico de plantão, ele já tinha visto várias feridas nos exames chunin, mas nada desse tipo.

Mitate. -Guy sinto muito, mas ele nunca vai ser capaz de lutar de novo.

Guy. -Lee eu sinto muito.

Os três saem da arena e Gaara lentamente se volta para o lado de seus irmãos.

Hayate. -Certo agora a última luta. Como temos um número impar de lutadores essa lutar será de três pessoas...

O telão brilha e os nomes aparecem...

Haruno Sakura vs Ino Yamanaka vs Andréa Doria

Uma gota de suor escorreu de todo o time 3,8,10, de boa parte dos jounin e inclusive do Hokage. Todos eles pensavam 'Essa é a luta mais desigual que poderia existir'.

Andréa. -Finalmente eu estava cansada de esperar.

Andréa faz um mortal de frente em direção a arena e aterrissa perfeitamente no chão, Ino e Sakura apenas descem as escadas em direção ao local de luta. Os três se posicionam na arena.

Sakura. -Eu vou acabar com você de vez Ino-porca.

Ino. -Essa frase é minha testa.

Andréa. -Olá eu também estou aqui.

Hayate. -Podem começar.

Ino. -Eu vou acabar com você e mostrar para o Sasuke-kun quem é superior.

Sakura. -Eu vou lhe mostrar porque eu sou a melhor kunochi do ano.

Ino. -A escola não serve de nada eu vou lhe mostrar o quanto eu melhorei.

Sakuea. -Palavras vazias porca.

Ino. -O QUE!

Sakura. -Eu lhe derrotava na academia e ainda irei lhe derrotar agora.

Andréa. -Podemos começar a luta?

Sakura. -Se está com tanta pressa eu vou acabar com você agora. Espere um pouco porca eu vou acabar com essa perdedora em alguns segundos. Preste atenção Andréa essa é a diferença da melhor kunochi e a pior.

Sakura corre em direção a Andréa usando chakra para reforça sua velocidade, ela esperava acabar com a luta com um único ataque, Andréa simplesmente desvia do primeiro golpe que era um soco simples em linha resto e acerta uma joelhada no estomago de Sakura, Sakura dobra de dor, mas Andréa da outra joelhada a colocando reta novamente, depois ela acerta um chute na cara de Sakura que a derruba no chão nocauteada.

Andréa. -A próxima é você Ino.

Ino. -Eu não vou perder. Eu juro...-Ela corta o seu cabelo e o coloca em volta dela formando um circulo de um metro de raio. -Pelo meu cabelo que eu vou acabar com você.

Andréa. -Deixe de drama Ino, eu sei a fraqueza de seu jutsu de mente. Sua mente se move devagar na transferência, então se eu me mover a tempo suficiente seu corpo ficara desprotegido e a vitória será minha.

Ino. -Isso é o que veremos. Jutsu de Transferência de mente.

Andréa simplesmente se move e aparece atrás de Ino.

Andréa. -Xeque-mate.

No entanto, Andréa não consegue se mover.

Ino. -Hahaha. Jutsu da Armadilha de cabelo. Eu usei meus cabelos como condutores de chakra e paralisar o seu corpo esse é o seu fim. Jutsu de Transferência

De repente o corpo de Andréa explode numa explosão de água que lança Ino uns sete metros de distância que cai inconsciente no chão.

Hayate. -O que aconteceu?

De repente uma voz fala do lado de Naruto. -Clone de água e explosão do clone.

Todos olham na direção da voz apenas para ver Andréa sorrindo sentada no parapeito aonde ela sempre esteve.

Andréa. -Eu sai no meio da conversa para ir ao banheiro.

Hayate. -Vencedora Andréa Doria. Todos os vencedores desçam aqui embaixo agora.

Hokage. -Por causa da importância dos exames chunin, como eu disse antes, vocês terão um mês para se prepararem. Esse tempo é importante pois também iremos mandar os convites para pessoas importantes e darem tempo para chegarem aqui. Agora cada um de vocês irá tirar um número desse pote.

Andréa. -Eu tenho o quatro.

Temari.-Peguei o onze.

Hinata.-Eu possuo o seis.

Dosu.- Nove.

Neji.-Eu ganhei o cinco.

Gaara. -Um.

Kakashi. -Eu pegarei por Sasuke. Dois.

Kankuru. -Sete.

Shikamaru. -Problemático. Dez.

Shino. -Oito.

Naruto. -Oh! Eu peguei o três.

Hokage então as lutas ficaram o seguinte...

1 Sabaku no Gaara vs 2 Uchiha Sasuke

3 Uzumaki Naruto vs 4 Andréa Doria

5 Neji Hyuga vs 6 Hinata Hyuga

7 Sabaku no Kankuru vs 8 Aburame Shino

9 Dosu de Oto vs 10 Shikamaru Nara

11 Sabaku no Temari irá lutar com o vencedor da quinta partida.

Gaara. -A mãe vai ter o sangue Uchiha.

Naruto. -Então é isso.

Andréa.-Eu acho que não tinha outro jeito. Vamos lutar com tudo.

Neji. -Eu irei ensinar o seu lugar como uma falha.

Hinata. -A arrogância será sua queda Neji-oni-san.

Shikamaru. -Problemático eu vou ter que lutar duas vezes.

Temari. -Problema seu abacaxi.

Shikamaru. -Loiras do deserto problemática.

Hokage. -Estão dispensados.

Técnicas

Dança dos Dragões gêmeos-Rank D

Fuuton cortador da lua minguante-Rank D

Fuuton Vento divino da nova lua-Rank C

Cortador de ar-Rank D

Técnica presa sobre presa-Rank C

Fuuton Palma aérea-Rank C

Jutsu das quatro patas-Rank D

Uzumaki Naruto Rajada-Rank B

Tanque de bala Humana-Rank C

Broca de Som-Rank C

Lótus Primária-Rank B

Clone de areia-Rank C

Lótus Reversa-Rank A

Caixão de Areia-Rank B

Jutsu de Transferência de mente-Rank C

Jutsu da Armadilha de cabelo-Rank D

Suiton Clone de água-Rank C

Explosão do clone-Rank B

No próximo Naruto está desesperado por treinamento, mas Anko não pode ajuda ele sem abandonar Andréa. Então a quem ele irá pedir ajuda para vencer a adversária mais insana e forte desses exames.


	13. Naruto O Treinamento de Cada Um

Antes de tudo esse é o meu primeiro fanfiction e espero que vocês gostem. Infelizmente os direito de Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a única personagem original é Andréa Doria.

O que eu vou fazer? Eu não tenho ninguém para me treinar para as finais, porcaria maluca-sensei você simplesmente me abandonou. Talvez eu deva perguntar ao Jiji se ele sabe de alguém que possa me ajudar.

(Flashback)

O time 3 estava no Ichikaru Ramen comemorando a classificação de Naruto e Andréa para as finais. Andréa comia um ramen de carne, Anko e Haku um de porco, Yakumo um light vegetariano e Naruto seu tradicional miso.

Anko. -Vocês três fizeram muito bem, principalmente vocês dois.

Yakumo. -Sinto muito sensei.

Naruto. -Não se envergonhe Yakumo-chan, você se esforçou o máximo possível.

Andréa. -Ele tem razão se seu adversário fosse diferente você ganharia.

Haku. -Ele tem razão você é muito forte Yakumo.

Yakumo. -Obrigado vocês dois. Mas o que vocês vão fazer?

Naruto. -Eu não tenho ideia. Maluca-sensei você vai nos treinar?

Anko. -Desculpe-me gaki, mas eu não treinarei nem Andréa nem você. Pense bem além de irem para as finais vocês irão lutar um contra o outro, se eu treinasse apenas um de vocês iria ser favoritismo e eu não posso dividi meu tempo entre os dois, uma vez que só iria prejudicá-los.

Haku. -Ela tem razão.

Naruto. -O que faremos então?

Andréa. -Simples cada um de nós achara um professor próprio.

Naruto. -Mas quem poderia ser meu professor?

Andréa. -Não sei. Que tal Perguntar a alguém? Eu vou falar se o Oji-san me treinar e além disso eu tenho que apresentar Haku as meninas.

Naruto. -As vezes eu acho que você não fala coisa com coisa.

Andréa. -Tanto faz eu já vou. Vamos Haku-chan.

Haku. -Sim Andréa-chan.

Yakumo. -Tem razão já é tarde.

Naruto. -Yosh eu já comi minhas 21 tigelas habituais eu estou indo para casa. Dattebayo.

Os quatro genins desaparecem da vista numa velocidade impressionante, Anko só consegue olhar estupefata de o quão rápidos são os seus gakis, o que conseguiria fazer esse quarteto a correr tão rápido assim, se nem ela conseguia isso nos treinamentos.

Teuchi. -Eles correram de novo. Acho que sobrou para você.

Anko. -O que você quer dizer?

Teuchi. -A conta.

Anko soltou um grito que fez gelar todo o time 3 e cada um deles acelerou seu passo em direção as suas casa. -GAKIS!.

(Fim do Flashback)

(Escritório do Hokage)

Naruto corre até o Hokage e o abraça. -Jiji(Vovô)! A quanto tempo.

Hiruzen. -É bom ver você de novo Naruto-kun.

Naruto. -Jiji eu não tenho ninguém para me treinar para as finais, você pode me treinar?

Hiruzen. -Infelizmente eu não posso fazer isso Naruto-kun.

O rosto de Naruto fica triste e ele olha para baixo. -Aw.

Hiruzen suspira. -Mas eu posso recomendar uma pessoa para treiná-lo.

Naruto volta ao seu habitual estado alegre. -Sério jiji! Ele é forte?

Hiruzen sorri. -Sim muito forte mesmo. Talvez ainda mais forte do que eu.

Naruto. -Uou! Ele deve ser um ninja incrível.

Hiruzen. -E ele é.

Naruto. -Aonde eu posso encontrá-lo.

Hiruzen. -Ele provavelmente deve estar espiando as fontes termais agora.

O rosto de Naruto escurece. -Ele é um pevertido que nem o senhor?

Hiruzen. -Não ele não é um pevertido.

Naruto. -Então ele é o que?

Hiruzen. -Ele é um Super-pevertido.

Uma gota de suor sai de Naruto. -Eu acho que é o que tem eu vou me encontrar com ele. Jiji! E quanto a Karin-nee-chan?

Hiruzen. -Ela vai se mudar para um apartamento do lado ao seu. Yakumo e Haku irão mostrar a cidade a ela e lhe ajudar a se habituarem a cidade nesse mês.

Naruto. -Obrigado Jiji.

(Composto Hyuga)

Hiashi. -Eu soube que você chegou as finais?

Hinata tinha raiva dela mesmo, ela odiava sempre gaguejar na frente de seu pai. -S-S-Sim-m Pa-Pai.

Hiashi. -Você irá enfrentar o Neji na finais, então eu irei treinar você para não desonra a casa principal.

Hinata.-Si-sinto mui-muito mas ee eu terei que que re-recu-recusar.

Hanabi. -Você está recusando treinamento do papai? Por que Nee-san?

Hinata. -Porque meu juken não pode derrotar neji-nii-sama.

Hiashi exigiu de sua filha. -Hinata o que você pretende fazer?

Hinata falou com determinação. -Eu vou usar a herança da mamãe.

Hiashi. -Hinata quer dizer?

Hinata. -Sim. Eu já dominei o básico e irei começar os próximos passos.

Hanabi. -O que vocês estão falando?

Hiashi. -Que tal uma luta entre você e Hanabi agora. Se você vencer pode fazer o que quiser, mas se perder terá que renunciar como herdeira.

Hanabi. -Não é justo papai. Ela nunca me derrotou e ela não treina o juken por 2 anos.

Hinata. -Tudo bem. Eu prometo que não vou machucar você Hanabi.

Hanabi se enfureceu com a sua irmã, ela estava sendo menosprezada. Sua irmã mais velha que nunca a venceu disse que não iria lhe machucar. Hanabi sempre pensou na sua irmã mais velha como a sua mãe e agora ela estava basicamente a se tornar um escravo por conta própria. Ela ativa seu byakugan e cobra em direção a Hinata que desvia do primeiro golpe e a chuta no braço fechando dois tenketsu.

Hinata. -Juho Oito triagramas 32 ataques

2 golpes

4 golpes

8 golpes

16 golpes

32 golpes.

Hanabi cai no chão sem poder se mexer.

Hinata. -Desculpa se eu te machuquei Hanabi, mas você não devia lutar comigo com raiva ou me subestimar. Eu sou uma falha com o Juken.

Hanabi. -Então como?

Hiashi. -Juho ou O Passo Suave. Uma variante do Juken criado por sua mãe, a arte foi considerada uma afronta para o clã Hyuga e ela foi proibida de ensinar ele para as próximas gerações.

Hinata. -No entanto ela deixou uma grande parte dele em pergaminhos que eu recuperei e o Juho foi renascido. Agora eu preciso ir, eu tenho que treinar.

Enquanto Hinata sai, Hanabi olha admirada para a sua irmã. Hanabi tinha criado um grande respeito pela sua irmã a partir dessa luta e ela iria se esforça para repara os laços de irmã que ela pensou destruir.

(Campo de treinamento 44-A Floresta da Morte)

Anko. -Por que me chamou aqui Hinata?

Hinata.- Eu preciso de treinamento e você é a única que pode me ajudar Anko-san.

Anko. -Você sabe que meus próprios genins irão participar? Eu posso tentar lhe prejudicar?

Hinata. -Dificilmente. Você quer que eles ganhem honestamente por isso irá me ajudar, eu tenho dois pergaminhos um com uma técnica da minha mãe e outra que eu preciso adaptar para o Juho.

Anko. -Se prepare para o inferno na terra.

(Apartamento de Andréa e Haku)

Haku estava comendo o seu café da manhã com Andréa.

Andréa. -Haku-chan eu tenho algo importante para lhe falar.

Haku. -O que é André-chan?

Andréa fala preocupada. -É um segredo sério, eu não lhe contei antes por que eu não sabia como você iria reagir.

Haku. -Bem o que pode ser tão grande?

Andréa estava suando de tão nervosa que tava. -É que...

De repente a porta foi aberta e uma figura pequena corre em direção a Andréa e a derruba no chão com um abraço esmagador.

A criança fala. -Oka-san.(Mamãe)

Haku pergunta sem entender. -Mamãe?

Andréa afaga a cabeça da menina. -É bom ver você de novo. Shizuka.

A menina Shizuka tinha longos cabelos negros que era amarrado em duas tranças que descia pelos seus ombros, ela possuía olhos negros e um rosto fino e suave. Ela tinha nove anos e era da mesma altura que Konohamaru, ela tinha um sorriso suave e alegre, Shizuka olha em direção a Haku.

Shizuka. -Oka-san quem é ela?

Andréa fala nervosa. -Bem Shizuka essa é Haku. Minha namorada e talvez sua segunda mãe no futuro. Vamos se apresente.

Shizuka. -Eu sou Shizuka Doria, filha de Andréa.

Haku olha estranho para Andréa. -Você tem uma filha?

Andréa. -Sim, embora ela seja adotada. Eu a peguei quando ela era menor e agora ela me trata como sua mãe.

Haku sussurra no ouvido de Andréa. -E a família dela?

Andréa sussurra de volta. -Eles foram assassinados, mas é melhor não dizer para ela, sua família é muito famosa e ela pode ficar em perigo se isso vazar.

Shizuka. -O que vocês estão cochichando?

Andréa. -Nada. Aonde está o Oji-san?

Shizuka. -Ele me mandou vir na frente.

Andréa. -Ele deve ter ficado com raiva de alguma coisa que eu fiz aquele velhote.

Uma nova voz fala. -Eu escutei isso Andréa. O que eu disse sobre controlar seu temperamento?

Andréa. -Para não deixar minhas emoções atrapalhar minhas decisões e usar sempre a razão. Eu já escutei isso mil vezes Danzo-Oji-san(Tio Danzo).

Danzo era um homem velho com um dos olhos e um braço cheio de ataduras, ele também tinha uma cicatriz em forma de cruz no queixo.

Danzo. -Vim para lhe entregar esse pequeno demônio.

Shizuka. -Baka jiji.(Vovô Idiota).

Andréa. -Parem vocês dois de discutir um com o outro. Oji-san eu preciso usar a sala de treinamento pelas próximas semanas.

Danzo. -Eu vou lhe oferecer algo melhor. O que acha de treinar comigo?

Andréa. -Eu adoraria eu tenho algumas ideias para dois jutsus e preciso de ajuda.

Danzo. -Começaremos agora. Siga-me.

Andréa. -Espera um pouco. Haku-chan, Shizuka. Eu quero que vocês se comportem e cuidem bem um do outro. Eu já vou.

Os dois desaparecem com a técnica de deslocamento instantâneo.

Haku e Shizuka olham uma para a outra.

Haku. -Então o que você quer fazer?

Shizuka. -Eu tenho que ir para academia e só volto de tarde. Que tal ver um filme depois?

Haku. -Eu acho uma boa ideia.

Shizuka. -Já vou futura mamãe.

Shizuka sorri antes de sair em disparada para a academia.

Haku. -Ela se parece muito com Andréa-chan. Se suas aparências não fossem tão diferentes elas seriam realmente como mãe e filha, ela me chamou de mamãe. Argh que droga eu estou pensando? Eu mal conheço a garota e já gostei da ideia de ser mãe dela.

(Fontes termais de Konoha)

Naruto quase foi atropelado por uma garota de cabelos negros que passou voando, ele estava indo para as fontes termais encontrar o seu professor. O lugar era bastante popular em Konoha por causa das capacidades terapêuticas e relaxantes que as fontes termais possuíam, dizer que o lugar era cheio seria eufemismo.

Naruto. -Cara como eu vou encontrar esse cara? Esse local está lotado.

Naruto parou e começou a pensar de como ele se parece apenas para se lembrar que o Jiji não disse nada sobre como ele se parecia ou o seu nome.

Naruto. -Ah! Cara como vou encontrar alguém que eu não tenho nem ideia de como ele se parece. Graças Jiji. Tudo que você disse é que ele era um tarado. Beleza como vou achar alguém assim.

Naruto vê um homem alto com uma grande juba de cabelos brancos e marcações vermelhas no rosto olhando por um buraco para as fontes termais das meninas, ele estava em cima de um sapo e escrevendo coisas furiosamente numa velocidade alucinante.

Naruto. -Eu acho que vale a pena arriscar. Mas antes Fuuton Palma aérea.

O golpe atinge o pevertido e o manda em direção a uma pedra, aonde ele bate com bastante força. Naruto fica de frente ao homem dando um olhar repreendedor.

Naruto. -Você não devia ficar espiando nas fontes termais pevertido!

O homem gritou. -Não me atrapalhe garoto eu estou trabalhando?

Naruto .-Espiando as mulheres nas fontes termais.

O homem falou. -Eu estou recolhendo material para o meu livro.

Naruto. -Seu livro?

O homem disse orgulhosamente. -Sim a série Icha Icha.

Naruto. -A série de livro eróticos que o Jiji esconde debaixo da mesa. Você é realmente um pervertido.

O homem gritou. -Gaki você sabe quem sou eu?

Naruto. -Um pevertido.

O homem falou. -Errado eu sou um Super-pevertido.

Naruto. -Beleza você é o homem que o Jiji disse que vai me treinar.

O homem de cabelos brancos perguntou. -Jiji?

Naruto. -Sim o Hokage-Jiji. Ele disse para vir aqui e procurar um Super-pevertido que ele vai me treinar para as finais dos exames chunin.

O homem resmungou. -Sensei maldito me amarrando com uma criança e me chamando de pevertido, aquele pevertido de armário.

Naruto. -Qual é o seu nome Mister Super-pevertido?

O homem falou. -Você não me conhece então deixe eu me apresentar.

O homem começa uma dança de Kabuki e fala. -Eu sou o lendário exemplo de virilidade, o homem entre os homens, meu nome é conhecido do Leste ao oeste, meus inimigos tremem do Norte ao Sul. O lendário sábio invocador dos sapos, o grande Jiraya-sama. Esse sou eu.

Naruto disse desinteressado. -Já acabou?

Jiraya. -Gaki você não está surpreso de quem sou eu?

Naruto. -Considerando que eu já lutei e sobrevivi contra um Sannin(Sábio) como você eu não acho tão impressionante.

Jiraya perguntou confuso. -Como assim lutar contra um Sannin?

Naruto. -Orochimaru, meu time lutou contra ele na Floresta da Morte.

Jiraya falou tentando raciocinar. -Mas o sensei disse que os únicos que lutaram contra ele foram...a menos que?

Naruto. -Ah! Eu me esqueci de me apresentar eu sou Uzumaki Naruto.

Uma voz feminina gritou. -São eles! Aqueles dois são os pevertidos que estavam nos espionando.

O ataque de Naruto havia mandado Jiraya para o lado feminino das termas e Naruto foi para junto dele sem se tocar nesse Jiraya e Naruto pensaram 'Merda' e os dois começaram a correr.

(Campo de treinamento 9)  
Ten Ten. -Você tem certeza disso Neji?

Neji. -Absoluta Ten Ten. Eu vou ensinar aquela menina da casa principal uma lição.

Ten Ten. -Eu não concordo com isso, mas você é o meu companheiro de equipe.

Neji. -Menos papo e vamos começar.

Ten Ten retira inúmeras kunais. -Você é quem manda.

(Composto Nara)

Asuma e Shikamaru estavam jogando xadrez no corredor do composto Nara, enquanto olhavam o jardim.

Asuma. -Você não devia treinar para as lutas finais?

Shikamaru. -Isso seria muito problemático, eu prefiro jogar shougi(xadrez) ou olhar as nuvens?

Asuma. -Vamos lá pelo menos faça algum esforço para ser promovido.

Shikamaru. -Tem algum motivo importante que eu não saiba para eu me tornar um chunin?

Asuma pensava 'Porcaria de menino inteligente, eu não posso ele deixar descobrir a aposta' -Nada aparente, apenas que seria legal você ser promovido.

Shikamaru. -Tem certeza que você não está escondendo nada de nós?

De repente a conversa dos dois é interrompida pela chegada de Yoshino Nara, a mãe de Shikamaru, ela fala em um tom doce perigoso. -Asuma-san você não devia está ensinando o meu filho ao invés de ficar vadiado com ele.

Asuma estava preocupado. -Eu irei fazer isso agora mesmo, vamos Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sai junto com Asuma para o campo de treinamento do composto Nara resmungando alguma coisa sobre mulheres problemáticas.

(Pilar de pedra)  
Kakashi estava escalando um grande pilar de pedra apenas com uma das mãos, a distância do topo ao solo era de 230 metros e ele estava fazendo esse caminho por 20 minutos e faltava pouco para o topo. Quando o seu apoio se solta e ele desliza de volta uns 50 metros.

Kakashi. -Eu acho que perdi um pouco a prática. Primeiro portão. Portão da abertura. Kai.

O fluxo e chakra no sistema de Kakashi aumenta e ele escala o resto do pilar de uma só vez, ao chegar lá em cima ele vê Sasuke o esperando.

Kakashi. -Bom você já chegou, significa que podemos começar.

Sasuke. -O que você vai me ensinar?

Kakashi. -Você sabe quem é o seu adversário?

Sasuke. -Sabaku no Gaara, ele é muito forte.

Kakashi. -Por isso eu vou lhe ensinar duas coisas, uma é coisa que vou lhe ensinar a como lutar contra ele.

Sasuke. -E a outra?

Kakashi. -Você deve me prometer que nunca usará isso contra um companheiro da folha.

(Composto Aburame)

Shino afirmou em uma voz monótona. -Pai eu passei para as finais.

Shibi respondeu no mesmo tom. -Isso é bom meu filho. Lógico que você quer meu treinamento.

Shino. -Exatamente, quando começamos.

Shibi. -Agora.

(Do outro lado da cidade de Konoha)

Naruto cansado perguntou. -Será que escapamos?

Jiraya igualmente ofegante respondeu. -Eu acho que sim, estamos bem distantes agora.

Naruto. -Graças a Deus. Eu pensei que iria morrer.

Jiraya. -Nem me fale. Isso acontece muito na minha vida.

Naruto. -Você realmente é um pevertido Ero-sannin.

Jiraya gritou irritado com ele. -Não me chame desse jeito. Gaki.

Naruto. -Por que não? Você é um sannin e um pevertido, combinados formam Ero-sannin.

Jiraya. -Não me chame desse jeito, pois você não é metade do homem que eu sou gaki. Você nem sequer tem uma namorada?

Naruto gritou. -Hey! Eu tenho uma namorada?

O sorriso de Jiraya se desfez e sua boca bateu no chão. Ele se recuperou e começou a rir e disse. -Você deve está brincando garoto, é impossível que você tenha uma namorada, principalmente vestido desse jeito.

Naruto se irritou. -Eu tenho uma namorada e o nome dela é Hinata Hyuga.

De novo a boca de Jiraya vai ao chão. -Espera você quer dizer a filha do Hiashi, a herdeira do nobre clã Hyuga.

Naruto. -Exatamente. Aposto que você não tem uma namorada Ero-sannin.

O rosto de Jiraya fica em branco e ele cai em depressão. -Maldito gaki.

Naruto. -Hey Ero-sannin, você ira me treinar sim ou não?

Jiraya. -Certo gaki eu vou lhe ensinar me encontre no riacho ao leste daqui a duas horas e faça uma pequena mala.

Naruto. -Por que não vamos agora?

Jiraya. -Eu tenho alguns assuntos para discutir com o Hokage antes de lhe treinar. Por isso adeus por enquanto gaki.

Jiraya desaparece usando a técnica de deslocamento instantâneo.

Naruto. -É bom você está lá Ero-sannin, senão vou lhe arrancar das fontes termais de novo.

(Hotel aonde está a equipe de Suna)

Baki. -Então todas as preparações estão quase prontas?

Kabuto. -Exatamente. Estamos fazemos as preparações finais agora. Se tudo der certo estaremos prontos a 3 dias antes dos exames.

Baki. -É bom que isso seja verdade, só teremos uma chance.

Kabuto. -Isso é verdade meu mestre está bem animado com o plano.

Baki. -O kazegake também, embora ele não esteja agindo como o de costume, creio que ele está se preparando mentalmente para tudo.

Kabuto. -O peso nos seus ombros deve ser grande. Principalmente, na situação que Suna se encontra.

Baki exclama preocupado. -É por isso que precisamos ser mais rápido nas preparações.

Kabuto rir um pouco. -É engraçado como uma crise econômica proporciona uma guerra.

Irritado com as declarações Baki fala. -Calado. Só concordamos com esse plano por causa da situação delicada que Sunagakure se encontra.

Kabuto. -Sei que o Daimayo do Vento está mandado 30% das missões para Konoha, isso diminuí o financiamento de sua aldeia.

Baki. -Calado. Estamos apostando nosso corpo e alma nesse plano.

Kabuto. -Pois é? Meu mestre ainda não está convencido.

Baki. -Que tal eu matar esse pequeno rato como demonstração?

Hayate pensa 'Merda eles me descobriram' ele corre em direção ao telhado.

Kabuto. -Tudo bem.

Baki desaparece e reaparece no telhado aonde Hayate se encontra, Hayate saca a sua espada para se defender, mas Baki sorri.

Baki. -Isso é inútil uma espada feita de vento não pode ser parada. Fuuton Espada de vento.

A espada rasga a carne de Hayate e o mata.

(Escritório do Hokage)

Hiruzen trabalha na sua interminável pilha de papéis, quando ele se tornou Hokage ele nunca sonhou que ele teria um trabalho sem fim como esse.

Uma voz surge no seu escritório. -Trabalhando como sempre, não é Sensei?

Hiruzen. -É bom ver que você voltou Jiraya. Então como foi a viagem?

Jiraya. -Muito gratificante. Embora eu adorei a surpresa que você preparou quando eu voltei.

Hiruzen rir de Jiraya. -Então ele lhe encontrou.

Jiraya. -Não só isso me lançou na área feminina das termas e me fez ser perseguido por alguns quilômetros.

Hiruzen rir mais alto. -Isso é algo que ele faria. Então o que achou dele?

Jiraya. -Ele se parece com o seu pai, mas seu temperamento é igualzinho a de sua mãe.

Hiruzen. -Isso eu posso concordar, oh! Por falar de sua mãe eu contei para ele.

Jiraya. -Sério? Eu pensei que combinamos que só poderíamos dizer quando ele se tornasse chunin ou fosse forte o suficiente.

Hiruzen. -Mas ele fez um bom trabalho como Uzumaki. Ele encontrou sua prima, a filha da irmã mais nova de Kushina, Uzumaki Kushi, e os dois se dão muito bem apesar de se conhecerem a pouco tempo, o nome dela é Karin.

Jiraya. -Ele realmente é uma figura, igual ao seu pai.

Hiruzen. -Você irá treiná-lo?

Jiraya. -É claro, eu posso ver um enorme potencial nele, além disso ele tem uma grande determinação. Embora ele não pareça muito inteligente.

Hiruzen. -Isso eu tenho minhas dúvidas, ele pode ser um gênio em certas coisas. Ele tirou o Kage bushin em duas horas e um jutsu elementar Rank-B em 5 dias, um feito considerável, mas ele é idiota em várias coisas e consiga se meter em várias situações idiotas por causa de sua imprudência, contudo, ele consegue se adaptar a qualquer circunstancia, algo essencial para um chunin.

Jiraya. -Então ele sabe sua natureza elementar e é do tipo que aprende a partir do corpo e experiência. Eu vejo ele é exatamente como seu pai, se fortalecem a partir dos desafios e da superação, eu me lembro dele lutar o que parecia ser lutas impossível e vencer.

Hiruzen. -Nesse ponto ele é igual ao seu pai, estou certo que a Vontade de Fogo já tenha despertado nele.

Jiraya. -Para alguém tão novo isso é um feito, então quem ele vai enfrentar nas finais? Para sugerir minha ajuda deve ser alguém muito forte?

Hiruzen. -Ele vai lutar contra a sua companheira de equipe, Andréa Doria, e depois o vencedor enfrentára o ganhador do confronto entre Uchiha Sasuke e Sabaku no Gaara.

Jiraya. -O jinchuuruki de Suna, você quer que eu treino para uma possível luta entre o Uchiha ou Sabaku.

Hiruzen. -Infelizmente não. Andréa Doria é a minha preocupação, ela está sendo treinada por Danzo.

Jiraya se contrai com o esse nome. -Aquele desgraçado. Por que você colocou o Naruto com alguém daquele homem?

Hiruzen. -O conselho não me deixou escolha, eu iria colocá-lo junto com o Rockie do ano Sasuke e a Kunochi do ano Haruno Sakura, mas o conselho quis separa o joio do trigo de qualquer jeito e ele veio com essa sugestão. Andréa foi a última kunochi formada o terceiro pior aluno da sala e Yakumo ficou só um pouco melhor que ela.

Jiraya cuspiu no chão. -Porcaria de conselho.

Hiruzen. -Você acha? Pois eu dou graças a Deus, eles me impediu de cometer mais um grande erro na minha vida.

Jiraya. -Como assim?

Hiruzen. - Se eu tivesse os colocado com Sasuke e Sakura, eles iriam se matar Naruto odeia Sasuke e Sakura e isso é reciproco. No entanto, com Andréa e Yakumo eles se parecem com uma pequena família, eles incentivam um ao outro e crescem juntos. Eu os coloquei sobre a asa de Anko Miratashi e eles se tornaram a melhor equipe genin desde vocês três

Jiraya. -Tá brincando?

Hiruzen rir. -Não. Poucas equipes recém formadas fizeram 2 missões Rank-A e tem dois dos seus genins no livro de bingos.

Jiraya fica atordoado. -O que? O que eles fizeram?

Hiruzen. -Além de lutarem e sobreviverem contra o demônio da nevoa, Zabuza Momochi, eles foram responsáveis pelo incidente do Castelo de Fogo.

Jiraya ficou sem palavra. -Foram eles?

Hiruzen. -Inacreditável, eu também pensei assim, mas eles me mostraram o contrário.

Jiraya. -Mas a menina ainda segue Danzo?

Hiruzen. -Danzo mudou. Eu espero.

Jiraya. -O que?!

Hiruzen. -Eu acho que isso tem a ver com essa menina, agora ele pensa que as emoções devem ser controladas e não eliminadas, Danzo disse que elas são essências para tornar alguém forte. "Podem ter demorado alguns anos, mas eu finalmente entendi o que o Nidaime(Segundo) quis me dizer." Andréa tem o poder de tirar o melhor das pessoas e ela fez isso com ele. Ela é uma das pessoas que Naruto mais confia, e um dos seus melhores amigos.

Jiraya. -Mesmo assim não confio nele nem nela.

Hiruzen. -Ela é uma boa pessoa Jiraya, uma das melhores que eu já conheci. De qualquer jeito é bom treinar bem seu afilhado pois essa luta deveria ser a final e não uma simples abertura.

Jiraya. -Como assim?

Hiruzen. -Eles são os dois genins mais fortes dessas geração, entre todos os genins que eu vi nos últimos anos apenas esses dois demostram a capacidade de herda esse chapéu. Além disso, os dois tem pessoas preciosas para proteger, sendo que os dois tem namoradas.

Jiraya. -Eu soube que o gaki mandou bem e pegou a herdeira Hyuga isso sim é grande coisa. Espera! Você disse os dois, mas Andréa não é mulher?

Hiruzen. -Sim, mas ela joga no outro time, inclusive sua namorada é possuidora de um kekkei genkai extinto de Kiri, o Hyoton.

Jiraya. -Esse gakis são uma figuras, mal posso esperar para conhecê-los. Eu estou indo Sensei.

Hiruzen .-Até mais Jiraya. 

(Telhado do hotel aonde se encontra a equipe de Suna)

Gaara estava olhando para a lua quando um genin de Oto aparece a poucos metros de distância dele.

Dosu. -Eu vim para garantir que o Uchiha passe para a próxima fase.

Gaara o observa entediado. -Pelo menos eu posso matar um pouco a sede de sangue de mãe até as finais.

Dosu. -Você vai morrer aqui.

Dosu tenta usar o seu som, mas ele é inútil contra a areia de Gaara que rapidamente o engole e o levanta no ar o segurando com uma grande pressão.

Gaara. -Caixão de areia.

A pressão sobre o corpo de Dosu aumenta e o esmaga, sangue espirra para todos os lados e Gaara sorri quando volta a apreciar a lua.

Do outro lado do telhado Temari e Baki observam o quanto Gaara pode ser sengue frio, o mostrando mais uma vez que ele pode não ser humano.

(No riacho a leste de Konoha)

Naruto. -Então você veio Ero-sannin.

Jiraya. -Eu já disse para não me chamar assim.

Naruto. -Então o que vamos fazer?

Jiraya. -Primeiro me diga a sua afinidade elementar?

Naruto. -Isso é o Fuuton(vento).

Jiraya. -Eu não sei muitos jutsus dobre Fuuton, o Sensei disse que você é bom com o Kage bushin então vou ensinar variações dessa técnica. Durante duas semanas esse vai ser o nosso treinamento.

Naruto. -E o resto do tempo?

Jiraya. -No restante delas eu vou lhe dar um presente especial e lhe ensinar a usar esse poder oculto dentro de você?

Naruto. -A raposa. Não é?

Jiraya. -Exatamente, você já usou o poder dela antes?

Naruto. -Duas vezes, uma para salvar Hinata e a outra contra Orochimaru.

Jiraya. -Eu vou lhe ensinar a controlar esse poder. Que tal você mais tarde me contar sobre seu adversário? Seu companheiro de equipe.

Naruto. -Tudo bem Ero-sannin. Vamos começar.

Neji. -Você irá cair como uma falha que é Hinata.

Hinata. -Eu vou lhe superar Neji-nii-sama.

Kankuru. -Tomara que Gaara não me mate.

Shino .-Lógico que eu tenho que treinar mais.

Shikamaru. -Problemático.

Temari. -Espero que fique tudo bem.

Sasuke. -Eu vou mostrar o poder dos Uchihas.

Gaara. -Espere que a mãe vai ter seu sangue Uchiha, Doria, Uzumaki.

Andréa. -Me aguarde Naruto eu vou lhe mostrar tudo do que eu sou capaz.

Naruto. -Eu vou dar o meu melhor. Dattebayo!

O relógio começa a bater 30 dias até as finais.

Espero que tenham gostado, porque no final de semana acontecerá a grande luta o embate definitivo do Time 3 Andréa vs Naruto. Vai ter muita porrada.


	14. Naruto O Confronto Andréa vs Naruto

Não vou falar muito, vou deixar esse capítulo falar por mim. Os direito de Naruto e todos os seus personagens pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto, a única personagem original é Andréa Doria. 

Os dias das finais dos exames chunin eram hoje, muita preocupação estava no ar, era um grande festival que acontecia a cada ano e sempre atraia multidões de pessoas. Bares, lanchonetes e qual quer lugar com uma televisão ficava lotados, no entanto, nem todos aproveitavam tal espetáculo. Alunos da academia tinham aulas, mas ficavam sozinhas já que os professores se reuniam numa sala para ver as lutas, contudo alguns genins estavam no meio de burlar a aula para ir ao estádio.

(Academia Shinobi)

Udon se arrastava pelos tubos da tubulação de ar. -Hey Konohamaru você acha que isso é realmente uma boa ideia?

Konohamaru mais a frente responde. -Sim. Se fizermos isso podemos nos gabar o resto do ano inteiro.

Moegi. -Além disso, apenas os estudantes da academia não verão as lutas, isso é injusto. Nos deviamos ver a sua luta e aprender com eles.

Konohamaru. -Moegi tem razão , além disso o chefe também vai lutar.

Udon. -Se me lembro bem a oponente dele é a sua companheira de equipe.

Konohamaru. -Oh sim. Aquela tábua.

Moegi bate em Udon que acerta Konohamaru. -Não chame ela assim, Andréa-chan é muito forte em seu próprio jeito.

Udon. -Por que eu fui atingindo também?

Konohamaru. -Quando aqueles dois lutaram foi incrível, agora que eles devem está mais forte deve ser ainda melhor. Oh! Eu vejo luz.

Konohamaru derruba a pequena grade e consegue sentir o ar limpo de fora, ele pula e cai três metros antes de pousar no solo e ajudar Udon a sair também e os dois pegam Moegi quando ela pula para fora da rede de tubulação. Quando eles estão prestes a se mover em direção a arena, eles ouvem uma janela sendo aberta no andar superior da academia, a janela do banheiro feminino. Uma pessoa salta para fora e começa cair em direção, eles ficam chocados com a ação, mas antes da pessoa atingir o solo ela é puxada de volta um pouco para cima antes de cair de novo. Era uma garota e ela estava amarrada com uma corda nos pés, Konohamaru reconheceu a menina como um de seus amigos, era Shizuka. Ela puxa uma kunai e corta a corda e cai no chão de vez.

Shizuka. -Não foi um dos meus melhores planos, mas era o que eu podia fazer. Oi Konohamaru, Moegi, Udon.

Konohamaru. -Hey Shizuka o que você está fazendo?

Shizuka. -Eu estou indo ver as finais, eu conheço alguém que ira participar.

Konohamaru. -Engraçado o chefe também ira participar.

Shizuka. -Chefe?

Konohamaru. -Sim Uzumaki Naruto, ele treina a gente de vez em quando por isso eu o chamo de chefe.

Shizuka. -Espera Naruto. Esse é o nome do adversário dela.

Moegi. -Dela? Quer dizer que a sua pessoa conhecida é Andréa-chan?

Shizuka. -Sim, ela me treina sempre que o possível e claramente vai vencer o jogos.

Konohamaru se irritou com a declaração. -Sem chance! O chefe é mais forte ele quem vai vencer!

Dessa vez Shizuka se irritou. -Não Andréa é mais forte.

Konohamaru. -Naruto!

Shizuka. -Andréa!

Moegi e Udon os interrompe se pondo no meio entre os dois.

Moegi. -Calma vocês dois, ambos são forte,

Udon. -Podemos ficar em silêncio ou alguém vai nos ouvir.

Uma voz adulta falou. -Eu acho que ouvi uns gritos por aqui.

Nessa frase todos os meninos já haviam corrido para fora da área da academia em direção ao estádio.

(Arena dos Exames Finais)

Todos os genins classificados estavam no meio do campo, com exceção de Naruto e Sasuke. O local estava cheio de pessoas, de civis endinheirados, a nobres, ninjas de alto nível e até Kages, como o Hokage e o Kazekage.

Hinata. -É realmente uma coisa aqui?

Andréa. -Eu acho que isso é o verdadeiro significado de sentir a pressão.

Shikamaru. -Tanto faz. Eu acho que eu terei que lutar uma luta a menos já que o menino de Oto sumiu, ainda bem. Isso é muito problemático.

Temari. -Bunda preguiçosa.

Shikamaru. -Como eu me importasse.

Temari. -Nem eu.

Andréa. -Eu acho que estou sentido o amor no ar.

Kankuru. -Irmã eu nunca pensei em você gostaria desse tipo de pessoas pessoas.

Shikamaru e Temari. -Calem a boca seus Problemáticos. -Os dois percebem que falaram juntos e coram. Kankuru, Hinata e Andréa riem.

Neji. -Você devia desistir antes de passar vergonha Hinata-sama?

Shino. -Seria ilógico desistir sem ao menos tentar.

Hinata. -Obrigado Shino.

Andréa. -Hey aonde está o Naruto?

Hinata. -Eu não sei, mas eu acho...

Uma voz gritou. -Sai da frente.

Naruto pula no meio da arena, ele estava ofegante e parecia que tinham corrido um longo caminho. -Desculpa o atraso é que o expresso 22 atrasou. -Do nada toda a tensão na arena foi esvaziada e o clima se tornou mais confortável para todos os genins.

Genma. -Bem acho que já é a hora de começar.

Naruto. -O que houve com o tal de Hayate?

Genma. -Ele teve algumas complicações, mas iremos continuar todos os genins saiam da arena e só desçam quando forem chamados.

Todos eles sobem para uma parte separada da arquibancada, separada apenas para eles.

O Hokage começa um pequeno discurso para a multidão. -Como sabem todo os anos os exames chunin são realizados, eles são importantes não só como um espetáculo mais para apresentar o mundo futuros ninjas de alto calibre. Sem mais delongas vamos começar.

Genma. -Primeira luta Sabaku no Gaara contra Uchiha Sasuke.

No entanto, apenas Gaara se apresenta na arena, todos começam a murmura a falta do Uchiha.

(Na arquibancada dos participantes)

Temari. -Será que ele matou Sasuke antes do tempo?

Kankuru. -Eu não sei, mas se ele fez, ele ferrou todo o plano.

Andréa. -O sensei dele é Kakashi? Não é?

Naruto. -Isso explica muita coisa.

Hinata. -Como assim?

Naruto. -Kakashi está sempre atrasado duas horas para qualquer coisa. Mesmo assim Gaara ainda me dar arrepios.

Andréa. -Eu soube o que aconteceu ontem entre vocês.

Hinta. -O que houve Naru-kun?

Shikamaru. -Gaara tentou matar Lee, sorte que eu e Naruto esta lá para impedir ele.

Hinata treme um pouco de medo. -Isso é assustador. 

(Camarote dos Kages)

Os Kages tinham uma visão privilegiada que os permitiam ver todo o campo de batalha sem problemas, estavam os dois sentados Hiruzen Sarutobi, o sandaime Hokage com suas vestes oficiais e o Kazekage de Suna todo coberto com suas roupas oficiais de Kage.

Kazekage. -Será que houve algum problema com o Uchiha?

Hokage. -Ele está treinando com Kakashi, isso é esperado.

Kazekage. -Oh! Eu vejo o ninja copiador Kakashi suas façanhas são tão grande quanto seus eventuais atrasos e hobbies de leitura. Talvez devêssemos adiar a luta do Uchiha, meu filho iria ficar decepcionado em não poder lutar contra alguém que vem de um clã tão renomado.

Hokage. -Eu acho que não deve haver favoritismo.

Kazekage. -No entanto, várias pessoas vieram para assistir a luta entre esses dois, eles são a atração principal desses exames. Além disso faz tempo que duas pessoas que vieram de clãs que dizem ser o mais forte.

Hokage. -Acho que tem razão. Eles são a atração principal, duas pessoas que vieram de clãs renomados e carregam nas suas costas o peso de serem os mais fortes. Vamos fazer uma exceção dessa vez.

O Hokage grita para a multidão enfurecida do estádio, eles queriam o Uchiha. -Atenção dado o atraso do lutador Uchiha Sasuke, a luta entre Sabaku no Gaara e Uchiha Sasuke será adiada até o fim das outras lutas. Agora podemos prosseguir com os próximos combates.

Na arena Genma grita. -Uzumaki Naruto e Andréa Doria desçam aqui.

Naruto. -Boa sorte.

Andréa. -É melhor está preparado Naruto. Porque eu treinei para caramba.

Naruto. -Eu também, eu estou muito mais forte agora.

Naruto e Andréa fazem seu caminho juntos até estarem de frente a Genma, aonde eles batem os punhos e sorriem.

Andréa. -Vamos arrebentar.

Naruto. -Igualmente.

Os dois caminham em direções opostas e se viram para encarar um ao outro, a sua amizade naquele momento foi esquecida, agora quem estava na frente era o seu inimigo, alguém que você respeita como igual e irá enfrentá-lo. 

(Camarote dos Kages)

Hokage ri. -É engraçado que a maior luta dos exames seja logo a primeira.

Kazekage pergunta confuso. -Como assim, Hokage-sama?

Kokage. -Senhor Kazegake esses dois são os genins mais fortes dessa geração e com certeza os mais teimosos, essa luta só irá terminar quando um nocautear o outro.

(Com os jounins e seus alunos)

Anko e chega trazendo atrás dela Yakumo, Karin e Haku, as duas últimas vão para a frente e se apresentam.

Haku faz um arco com o corpo e sorri. -Embora eu conheça vários de vocês, tenho certeza que existem alguns que eu não me apresentei devidamente. Eu sou Haku Momochi, uma genin que trabalha com o time 3 até ter uma equipe.

Karin apenas caminha e fala. -Oi eu sou Uzumaki Karin.

Ino. -Uzumaki? Você é relacionada com o Naruto?

Karin. -Sim eu sou sua prima.

Kiba. -Eu pensei que ele era um órfão?

Karin. -Não, existem várias pessoas ainda vivas do nosso clã, mas estão separadas por todo mundo shinobi.

Sakura. -Um clã? O perdedor tem um clã? Tanto faz eles devem ter sido um clã fraco e inútil esse tal de clã Uzumaki.

Guy os interrompem. -Calma vamos deixar isso de lado e se concentrar no que importa. Então quem você acha que irá ganhar?

Haku. -Andréa é mais inteligente e cabeça fria, com certeza será ela.

Karin. -Naruto é teimoso, mas muito forte ele não vai desistir até vencer.

Yakumo. -Não tenho ideia, Maluca-sensei?

Anko. -Não sei. Os dois são muito fortes, talvez o único que seja capaz de lutar contra eles, seja o menino de Suna.

Kurenai. -Eu acho que quero ver essa luta com meus próprios olhos, afinal eu conheço algumas das habilidades de Naruto, mas Andréa ainda é um mistério.

Asuma. -Eles já lutaram antes?

Anko. -4 vezes duas vitória para Andréa, uma vitória para Naruto e um empate. Essa será a uma luta e tanto.

Guy. -E quanto aquele estilo de taijutsu próprio que ela tem? Algo que até eu mesmo não sei é inédito?

Sakura. -Tanto faz os dois são perdedores.

Ten Ten. -Ela bateu tanto você quanto Ino.

Ino. -Eu acho que Ten Ten tem razão.

Kiba. -Os dois são muito fortes.

Lee. -É uma grande disputa de juventude.

Sai. -Acho que devíamos prestar atenção a eles.

Chouji. -Eu estou com fome.

Anko. -Então calem a boca e prestar atenção, pois irá começar.

(Com os estudantes da academia)

Udon. -Hey. Konohamaru eu não consigo ver.

Konohamaru abre espaço e Udon se encaixa no local. -Então chega a luta já vai começar.

Os quatro estudantes Konohamaru, Shizuka, Moegi e Udon estavam espremidos na grade olhando para o meio da arena.

Moegi. -A tensão no ar é imensa.

Shizuka. -Com certeza. Se esforce Andréa!

Konohamaru. -Acabe com ela chefe!

Tanto Naruto quanto Andréa sorriem na sua direção, antes de começarem a encarar um ao outro.

(Arena)

Genma .-Comecem.

Naruto. -Kage bushin no jutsu.

Dez Narutos apareceram e avançaram em direção a Andréa que sorri e se posiciona com uma perna esticada para frente e a segunda dobrada recuada e as mãos nos bolsos um pouco. Dois clones de o Naruto avançam e Andréa gira a perna esticada e acerta os dois outros com um chute giratório o dissipando, ela avança em direção a outros dois clones e gira no chão como se estivesse dançando acerta o torso de dois que os fazem desaparecer, antes de ficar de pé e soca um dos clones que é eliminado. Dois clones quase acertam um soco vindo da lateral, mas ela se abaixa e com as costas nos chão acerta o rosto dos clones enquanto se impulsionava para se levantar. Um clone restante quase acerta um soco em Andréa que é obrigada a da um passo para trás recuando, um dos clones veem por cima tentando um chute de calcanhar na cabeça dela, no entanto, ela da uma cambalhota para frente e enquanto o pé de Naruto desce em direção a sua cabeça, a cabeça de Andréa vai se afastando do pé de Naruto e aproveitando o movimento ela acerta a cabeça do clone o dissipando e depois avança derrotando o último clone com um chute frontal. Ela avança em direção ao Naruto original que também avança, Naruto tenta acerta um soco em linha reta, Andréa gira e tenta encaixar um chute de esquerda, ele a bloqueia com o braço esquerdo e ela gira trazendo a outra perna para acertar o mesmo local, contudo Naruto dessa vez recua. Ele aproveita que Andréa está de costas por causa do seu ataque anterior e tenta um soco por trás, Andréa da uma cambalhota para frente e acerta um chute duplo no rosto de Naruto que só defender uma das pernas com o braço esquerdo e a outra o acerta no queixo , mas quando o movimento de Andréa termina ela fica de pé e de frente para Naruto que a acerta no rosto com um soco de direita a fazendo vacilar um pouco para trás.

Andréa esfrega a sua bochecha direita. -Você realmente melhorou, eu quase fui pega por aqueles clones.

Naruto passa a mão no queixo. -Eu digo o mesmo, nenhum dos meus clones a acertou.

Andréa retira as mãos do bolso. -Se prepare que agora eu estarei séria.

Naruto sorri. -Pois eu também.

Andréa recua e começa a correr, Naruto faz o mesmo. Os dois ficam correndo em círculos antes de pararem e correr em direção ao outro, Naruto tenta acerta um soco, mas Andréa pula por cima de Naruto escapando do golpe e estando de costas para ele, ela lança um jutsu clássico de fogo.

Andréa. -Katon Pássaros de fogo.

Várias bolas de chamas em forma de pássaros voam em direção a Naruto que mal consegue escapar do ataque, obtendo duas pequenas leves queimaduras nas costas. Naruto gira e lança duas shurikens em Andréa que passam de leve no seu braço esquerdo. Ela se recupera e começa a fazer sinais de mão. Naruto faz o mesmo.

Andréa. -Raiton Bola do trovão.

Naruto. -Fuuton Bala de ar.

Naruto atira uma bala de vento da sua bola enquanto uma bola de raios é lançada das mãos de Andréa e os dois jutsus se encontram no meio deles, mas o jutsu de Naruto venceu e o golpe atingiu Andréa que a derrubou no chão. Andréa se levanta e bate suas roupas.

Andréa. -Essa doeu e eu vou devolver.

Naruto. -Pode vir.

Andréa corre em direção a ele e Naruto entra em posição de defesa, ela joga shurikens nele que desvia antes de aparecer na frente de e dar uma joelhada seu estomago, depois uma cotovelada por baixo no queixo antes de rodar e acertar o rosto de Naruto três vezes com a perna esquerda no lado direito , por trás e do lado esquerdo antes de sair caminhando normalmente.

Andréa. -Handoru no nagare(Punho Fluxo) Redemoinho.

Uma tsunami de dor chega ao cérebro de Naruto e ele cai de joelhos, ele esta ofegante o golpe tinha doido para caramba e ele se lembrou mais uma vez a não subestimar a Andréa em apenas dois segundos ela tinha virado a luta ao seu favor.

Andréa. -Levante eu sei muito bem o quanto você é resistente.

Naruto se esforça para levantar e consegue ficar de pé. -Eu ainda não acabei Kage bushin no jutsu.

Cinco clones surgem para proteger Naruto formando uma linha de três mais avançada e outra de dois a sua frente, ele tinha uma ideia para novamente virar a mesa e sair na melhor.

Andréa zomba. -Isso de novo. Você não aprendeu nada durante esse mês? Bem. Eu vou destruir eles se lhe faz se sentir melhor.

Andréa avança para os três clones na frente que formam um triangulo defensivo, ela da um passo para a esquerda depois outro para direita e um último para esquerda ganhando impulso o suficiente para destruir o clone da esquerda com um simples soco e aproveitando o impulso ela chuta o clone da direita, por fim ela acerta uma cotovelada na cara do clone do meio. Ela continua correndo em direção a Naruto, este começa a recuar enquanto seus clones ficam na frente.

Andréa. -Não pense em fugir!

Andréa estava próximo dos outros dois clones, havia pelo menos um metro de distância entre eles, Naruto estava a cinco metros atrás dos clones.

Naruto lembrou-se das palavras de sua oponente e disse. -Quer algo novo que tal isso Explosão do clone. Katsu.

Os dois clones da sombra explodiram tão fortemente que lançaram Andréa no ar, Naruto sorriu pelo o que ele tinha acabado de fazer. Andréa estava no meio do ar, ela tinha acabado de ser explodida e não ia deixar ele se safar assim. Ela usa sua mão direita para girar no ar e estar de frente a Naruto, embora seja de cabeça para baixo, e realizar alguns sinais de mão.

Andréa. -Suiton Bala d'água.

Duas enormes balas de água sem da boca de Andréa e voam na direção de Naruto, ela atinge o solo e sai deslizando pelo terreno por uns dez metros deixando um rastro que demostram o do poder das explosões que Naruto podia fazer. Naruto é acertado pelos dois ataques de água e é lançado na parede do estádio a cinco metros de onde ele estava, ao bater na parede ele deixa uma marca do seu corpo no local, revelando o poder ofensivo de Andréa.

(Camarote dos Kages)

Kazegake. -Isso sim é uma luta intensa.

Hokage. -Com certeza uma combinação de ambos os lados em taijutsu e ninjutsu.

Kazegake. -Além disso nenhum quer deixar o outro em vantagem, eles mostram uma boa capacidade de reagir aos golpes um do outro.

Hokage. -Pode ser por causa do seu trabalho em equipe, mas precisa de algo mais para ver um ataque e reagir quase instantaneamente a ele. Esses dois realmente são alguma coisa, embora eu queira saber o que de novo eles planejaram.

(Na arquibancada com os jounins e seus alunos)

Kiba. -Quem diria que aqueles dois são capazes disso. Minhas notas só eram um pouco melhor do que as deles.

Sakura. -Garanto que Sasuke-kun poderia fazer melhor do que eles.

Lee. -Eu acho que não, esses dois não estão simplesmente jogando golpes ou jutsus como Sasuke, eles estão combinando os dois isso é algo muito difícil de fazer.

Sakura. -Cale a boca!

Anko. -São a especialidades deles, Naruto é bom em taijutsu os combinando com clones e ninjutsu, Andréa é o seu inverso.

Guy. -Mesmo assim esse Punho fluxo que ela chama é incrível, uma combinação de ataque continuo usando o balanço do corpo para aumentar a força dos golpes, o que faz o próximo golpe ser mais forte que o anterior. No entanto, ela não usa muito as mãos o que é estranho?

Haku. -Ela disse que os princípios de seu estilo foi baseado num rio que vai aumentando a velocidade, além disso sua especialidade é ninjutsu esse estilo é feito para permitir suas mãos ficarem livres para realizar jutsus.

Guy. -Entendo. Ninjas especializados em ninjutsu devem evitar o máximo qualquer dano nas mãos, sem elas a capacidade de fazer sinais e converter chakra para ninjutsu se torna bastante prejudicada. Ao utilizar os pés como base de seu taijutsu as mãos ficam livres para combinar com jutsus, mas coordenar os dois simultaneamente é algo muito difícil. Imagino que tipo de treinamento ela fez.

Asuma. -Esses dois claramente não são genins normais.

Anko ri deles e todos olham para ela, mas antes que ela fale Yakumo esclarece. -Até agora os dois não usaram algo novo, eles ainda estão se segurando, testando o outro. Agora a luta irá para seu máximo.

(Arquibancada dos classificados)

Temari. -Que troca intensa. E pensar que Konoha realmente tinha uma kunochi atrás de tantas meninas fãs inúteis.

Kankuru. -Ainda bem que nem todos os genins de Konoha são desse nível.

Shino. -Eu acho que Andréa se saiu melhor até agora.

Shikamaru. -Não devíamos julgar tão cedo, você esqueceu que Naruto é o ninja mais imprevisível de Konoha e Andréa a mais insana.

Hinata. -Naru-kun, Andréa-chan se esforcem.

(Arena)

Os dois candidatos se levantam e começam a caminharem de volta ao centro da arena, Andréa estica seus braços e Naruto estrala o seu pescoço.

Andréa. -Quem começou a explodir clones fui eu Naruto, está me copiando ?

Naruto. -Então vou mostrar algo um pouco mais original.

Andréa. -Isso é o que veremos. Katon Grande bola de fogo.

A imensa bola feita de chamas voa em direção a Naruto que pula para o ar para desviar dela, Andréa sorri pela ideia estupida e grita. -Vamos ver você escapar disso no ar. Katon Shurikens das chamas.

Várias shurikens encharcada com chakra de fogo se incendeiam no ar voando perigosamente na direção de Naruto, grande parte delas iria acerta o seu alvo e isso poderia ser o fim da luta. No entanto, Naruto não é o ninja mais imprevisível por nada.

Naruto. -Kage bushin no jutsu.

Naruto cria um clone das sombra e o usa como apoio para pular para longe do ataque, então no meio do ar Naruto puxa duas shurikens e joga em Andréa, depois ele faz alguns sinais de mão e de repente as duas shurikens se tornaram cinco centenas delas.

Naruto. -Kage bushin shuriken.

Andréa vê a chuva de metal que estava voando na sua direção, ela sabia que nenhum jutsu normal dela seria poderoso o suficiente para bloquear todas elas, então ela girou o corpo e tirou uma grande shuriken fuuma de suas costas e coloca uma grande quantidade de chakra Katon nela e joga a shuriken flamejante na direção a chuva de metal.

Andréa. -Katon shuriken flamejante.

Os dois jutsus se encontram e ficam no impasse por um tempo antes da chuva de shurikens de Naruto levar vantagem e superar o jutsu de Andréa, fazendo a chuva cair em Andréa. Quando a poeira de metal baixa, se ver duas garrafas de água no chão e existia uma parede de água na frente de Andréa, contudo ainda havia cortes em suas mãos e pernas, mas nada grave.

Andréa. -Suiton Parede das águas. E agora Katon Grande bola de fogo.

Naruto já próximo do solo grita. -Isso de novo. Fuuton Lâminas de vento e Fuuton Grande avanço.

Os dois jutsu se encontram, embora usar um jutsu de vento contra um de fogo é idiotice, o vento de Naruto abriu um caminho entre as chamas que ficaria aberta por dois segundos antes de ser consumida pelo fogo. Naruto avança pela abertura deixando uma gandre bola de fogo para trás e ele soca Andréa, mas ela tinha substituído para longe, ela levanta dois dedos e grita. -Katsu.

O chão em que Naruto estava explode e ele é jogado para trás, ele tenta se levantar mais outra explosão acontece aonde ele havia caído ele é arremessado no chão e antes dele ser explodido de novo ele pula para longe, mas também havia uma bomba aonde ele havia escapado e ele foge para as paredes do estádio.

Naruto. -O que foi isso?

Andréa. -Bem vindo ao meu campo minado, esse é o meu pequeno truque. Todo o local está coberto com selos explosivos, menos aonde eu estou, de modo que não tem nenhum local em que você possa chegar até mim.

Naruto grita. -Isso é o que veremos! Tajju Kage bushin no jutsu.

Um exercito de centenas de Narutos aparecem em cobrindo as paredes laterais de laranja.

Naruto. -Vamos pegar ela.

Um mar de laranja voa em direção a Andréa que detona todo os seus explosivos levantando uma nuvem de fumaça no local, quando a poeira abaixa todo o terreno havia sido afetado pelas explosões deixando pequenas crateras e áreas planas estéreis e sem vida, o único sinal de vida do local foi uma árvore que havia escapado das explosões, mas a maior surpresa foi que de um lado estava Andréa sorrindo e do outro um Naruto sorrindo.

Andréa. -Esperto você pulou para um local que eu já tinha detonado antes e escapou da maior parte dos danos, embora você parece ter gastado uma boa quantidade de seu chakra com isso. Desista você não pode vencer assim Naruto.

Naruto. -Quem disse? Eu ainda não acabei.

Naruto junta as mãos e começa a canalizar o seu chakra, de repente uma onda de chakra vermelho explode de seu corpo e seus olhos estavam vermelho com fendas negras e suas marcas de nascença estavam mais acentuada, mas o principal destaque era o seu corpo inteiro está expelindo uma chakra vermelho. Ele desaparece num borrão laranja e acerta o rosto de Andréa e a manda voando, antes de desaparecer e acerta um chute nas suas costas e termina socando ela novamente no rosto e a mandando para o chão. Genma estava preste a chamar o jogo.

Quando Naruto grita. -Ainda não eu sei que ela pode continuar, você escapou do meu último eu notei você pulando para trás.

Andréa começa a ri com os olhos fechados, chocando todo mundo. Ela se levanta e fala. -Cara esse ataque realmente doeu, então esse foi o nível que você chegou em um mês? Parece que eu terei que usar minha arma secreta depois de tudo, embora eu queria ter um pouco mais de tempo para completar a primeira parte, mas fazer o que?

Faíscas começam a aparecer ao redor de Andréa, antes de se tornarem maiores e parecer pequenos relâmpagos dançando a sua volta, eles se concentram nas suas costas e se espalham pelo seu corpo, fazendo todo o corpo de Andréa estar coberto por raios. Ela sorri.

Andréa. -Naruto você será a primeira pessoa em que eu uso esse jutsu. Raiton Passos do relâmpago nível 1.

(Camarote dos Kages)

O Kazekage olha espantado. -Incrível ela replicou a Armadura do Trovão do Raikage.

O Hokage também estava assustado pelo o que duas das pessoas que ele considerava parte de sua família estavam fazendo. -Tem razão embora, existam ainda muitas falhas daqui eu consigo ver que a parte principal do jutsu foi bem elaborada, mas a muita da energia está vazando do seu corpo prova que ela ainda não dominou o jutsu ainda.

Kazekage. -Mesmo assim o poder é impressionante para ela se igualar com um jinchiruuki, eu acho que ela deve ser feita chunin. Ela mostrou um incrível poder durante a partida, além disso até agora ela sempre esteve vantagem durante toda partida e mesmo assim conseguiu contra-atacar qualquer tentativa de seu outro oponente nunca deixando ele se aproveitar de qualquer oportunidade.

Hokage. -Nisso você tem razão Andréa está forçando Naruto até o seu limite, além de mostrar uma força mais do que necessária para se qualificar ela montou estratégias e conseguiu sempre se manter na superioridade durante toda a luta, mesmo com imprevistos. No entanto, ela fez Naruto acabar com o seu chakra normal, e o fato dele ter mais que qualquer ninja na vila é algo que se deve contar, num campo de batalha ficar sem energia pode ser seu fim. Ele ainda tem muito o que aprender, mas se bem que sua ideia foi original de acabar com o campo minado.

Kazegake. -Você realmente tem genins talentosos Senhor Hokage.

Hokage. -Embora eles também sejam os que mais me dão trabalho, acho que quanto melhor é o shinobi mais ele tem manias estranhas. Kakashi e Guy são os maiores exemplos disso.

(Na arquibancada com os jounins e seus alunos)

Kurenai olha chocada para os dois genins. -Caramba e pensar que eles tinham escondido algo desse tamanho é assustador. O chakra vazando deles é visível.

Asuma estava do mesmo jeito. -Mais do que isso esse jutsu de Andréa é parecido com o do Raikage. Eu me lembro de ter encontrado com seu grupo na terceira guerra ninja, se o Yondaime não estivesse lá para deter ele, eu teria sido morto.

Guy também estava abismado pelo o que estava acontecendo. -Além disso esse chakra que Naruto está usando. Anko o que você ensinou para eles?

Anko se recupera de seu estado de choque e fala. -Nada. Se eu tivesse ensinado os dois o teria prejudicado diminuindo o tempo e eu não queria favoritismo também.

Haku. -Mesmo assim o poder que eles estão mostrando é assustador.

Karin. -O chakra que Naruto-nii-sama está expelindo é tão sombrio e maligno.

Kiba. -Até mesmo Akamaru está tremendo de medo, só o menino da areia foi capaz disso.

Yakumo. -Acho que ele os reconhece como muito mais forte do que você.

Sakura.-Tanto faz eles ainda são perdedores, eles não merecem ter esse poder. Eles deviam ser dados ao Sasuke-kun.

Ino. -Eu acho que esse poder é grande demais para alguém possuir.

(Do outro lado do estádio)

Jiraya estava admirado com a luta de seu menino, ele demostrava um nível incrível de poder, mas é uma pena que sua adversária é igualmente habilidosa senão ele iria ganhar o torneio sem muitos problemas. Ele pensava 'As únicas pessoas que demostraram tanto poder em uma idade tão jovem assim foram Minato e Kushina e os dois foram o shinobi e a kunochi mais forte que essa vila já produziu. E pensar que alguém podem se igualar a eles é assustador.'

No entanto, ele teve que parar suas reflexões quando o som de passos veio atrás dele e uma voz falou. -É impressionante o que esses dois genins podem fazer? Jiraya.

Jiraya. -Danzo. Eu sei que você está treinando a menina, se isso for algum plano para tomar a Kyuubi, eu irei matar você. Não deixarei suas ambições continuarem.

Danzo. -Jiraya eu não me importo mais com o menino, mas a minha garota se importa muito com ele. Ele é a primeira pessoa que ela fez amizade quando chegou aqui, além disso eu já abandonei todas as minhas ambições, e ela será o meu legado.

Jiraya. -Você abandonar suas ambições? O que você está tramando?

Danzo caminha até ele e se apoia nas grades. -Nada. E só que eu percebi que é inútil quando não tenho mais muito tempo. Eu estou morrendo Jiraya.

Jiraya estava chocado. -O que?

Danzo. -Eu estou morrendo. Uma doença sem cura me atingiu, eu dissolvi grande parte da Root nesses últimos dois anos, tudo que eu tenho agora é uma pequena guarda pessoal de 20 ninjas e um orfanato imenso cheio de crianças. Eu terei apenas mais três anos no máximo, por isso eu quero ensinar a essa menina tudo que eu puder, ela será encarregada de tudo depois que eu me for. É engraçado a Root que eu criei para proteger Konoha durante toda minha vida foi reduzido apenas para tratar de órfãos.

Jiraya. -Danzo. O Sensei sabe disso?

Danzo. -Ainda não. Mas mesmo assim. Que ideia imbecil foi essa! Ensinar o menino a usar o chakra da Kyuubi está tentando matar ele ou algo do tipo? Esse chakra é venenoso demais para o usuário usar, ele irá destruir sua rede de chakra. Eu sempre soube que dos três você era o mais idiota, mas a esse nível eu nunca sonhei.

Jiraya. -Eu não quero ouvir isso de você. Você claramente tem uma mão no jutsu que ela está usando. Você sabe o quão perigoso ele é? Se ela usar eletricidade demais o seu sistema nervoso pode sofrer danos permanentes. Isso não é só o fim de sua carreira como ninja, mas também de sua vida como civil.

Danzo. -Você tem razão. Acho que nos dois somos idiotas.

Jiraya. -Mas pelo menos somos mais inteligentes que aqueles dois idiotas lá embaixo.

(Arena)

Naruto. -Eu que pensei que seus truques tinham acabado.

Andréa. -Se você quiser eu ainda tenho mais alguns guardados, mas esse será o último que eu irei retirar.

Os dois participantes desaparecem no meio da arena, apenas para reapareceram no meio da arena socando um ao outro, depois desaparecem de novo deixando um rastro de raios e laranjas. Colisões podiam ser ouvida por todos os lados da arena, parecia ser uma luta selvagem de troca de golpes nas poucas vezes que eles apareciam nos olhos da maioria, no entanto jounin e chunins experientes conseguiam acompanhar a batalha que se acontecia. Era uma luta de bloqueio e ataque com cada um defendendo os golpes de outro e quando não conseguiam atacavam simultaneamente, tudo isso ocorria enquanto iam de um lado para o outro da arena. Não havia nenhum genin que poderia competir com a sua velocidade tirando Lee. A luta estava num impasse até Andréa chutar Naruto no torso o fazendo recuar, rapidamente ela saca uma moeda do bolso e a quantidade raios ao seu entorno começa a aumentar quando ela o joga no ar, muitos se perguntavam o que ela estava fazendo, mas impressionantemente ela pega a moeda de volta e corre em direção a Naruto tentando um chute que desvia e revida acertando um soco nela.

Andréa se levanta e fala. -Por que não acabamos com isso?

Naruto. -Eu concordo. Pode me mandar tudo o que tiver.

Naruto e Andréa concentram chakra na sua mão querendo acabar com tudo com um único soco, a mão de Naruto começa a circular chakra azul e vermelho formando um leve redemoinho na sua mão, a mão de Andréa o chakra relâmpago se concentra fortemente como se ela segurasse um raio. Os dois correm em direção ao outro e seus punhos se chocam. Numa explosão de relâmpagos e chakra vermelho. Uma explosão ocorre no local e a poeira sobe e quando ela cai revela duas crateras, uma contém Naruto e a outra Andréa. Andréa se levanta e começa a sorri ao ver Naruto caído no chão. No entanto, ela não pode comemorar quando o chão debaixo dela começou a tremer e Naruto emergiu dele a socando no rosto.

Andréa cai no chão e ela vê Naruto de pé na frente dela, o que estava no chão explodiu em fumaça revelando um buraco, suas mãos estavam sangrando o que revelava que ele tinha escavado todo o caminho até ela.

Genma anuncia. -Vencedor Uzumaki Naruto!

Naruto começa a correr por toda arena comemorando a sua vitória sorrindo e acenando para todos na arena. Várias pessoas pensavam 'Que resistência assustadora, para depois de tudo isso sair correndo assim é realmente alguma coisa.' Naruto corre até Andréa e estende a mão para ajudá-la que toma de bom grado. Os dois acenam para a multidão antes de se retirarem para fora da arena. 

(Camarote dos Kages)

Kazegake. -Eles realmente são muito fortes, eles estão realmente num nível acima de um genin.

Hokage. -Eu concordo. Porcaria, nem mesmo um chunin normal poderia derrotar esses dois, eles são realmente assustadores.

(Com os estudantes da academia)

Konohamaru. -Isso o chefe venceu.

Shizuka. -Não acredito que a Oka-san perdeu.

Moegi. -Bem mesmo assim foi uma luta incrível, os dois são muito fortes.

Konohamaru. -Eu concordo nunca pensei que podia haver alguém que pudesse rivalizar com o chefe.

Shizuka. -O menino também é forte, além disso os dois são companheiros de equipe então é claro eles serem do mesmo nível.

Udon. -Eu acho que devemos nos esforça para ser tão forte quanto eles?

Konohamaru. -Tem razão Udon.

Uma voz surgiu atrás deles. -Então por que vocês estão aqui ao invés de treinarem na academia.

Eles se viraram e viram Iruka atrás deles. O pensamento coletivo foi 'Agora lascou'.

Iruka pega os quatro fugitivos e os amarra com uma corda, os levando de volta para a academia.

(Ala Médica da Arena)

Naruto. -Eu estou bem me deixem ir.

Um médico falou. -Infelizmente temos que checar as suas condições.

Andréa chuta um médico e os dois começam a correr de volta para os seus lugares na arquibancada, os dois possuíam ferimentos leves nada sério, só Andréa parecia pior por usar muito chakra, mas ela já havia comido uma pílula soldado e estava recuperando parte lentamente, ela estava com metade de suas reservas .Os médicos haviam curado seus cortes e arranhões, e tudo que eles precisavam é de um bom descanso, no entanto eles são teimosos demais para ficarem parados.

(Na arquibancada com os jounins e seus alunos)

Anko. -No final Naruto venceu.

Karin. -Isso Naruto-nii-sama é o melhor.

Haku murmura. -Andréa você resolveu se segurar no final, por que?

Yakumo. -Esses dois realmente são outra coisa.

Guy. -As chamas da juventude deles brilham intensamente.

Lee. -O fogo arde nos seus olhos. Guy-sensei.

Guy. -Lee.

Lee. -Guy-sensei.

Guy. -Lee.

Lee. -Guy-sensei.

Kurenai. -Já chega os dois não queremos ver sua juventude.

Ten Ten. -Ela tem razão isso é algo prejudicial a qualquer pessoa.

Ino olha assustada. -E eles se formaram como os últimos da classe. Como eles são tão fortes?

Sakura bufou. -É claro que eles estão enganando Ino, eles são perdedores eles nunca poderiam ter feito tudo isso. Se procurar bem na arena verão indícios de seus truques.

Sai. -Então são truques muito bem feitos menina feia, afinal nem os Kages conseguiram ver.

Kiba. -E eu fui um pouco melhor do que aqueles dois, caramba se Shikamaru for promovido, eu vou comer ração de gato por uma semana.

Asuma. -Coitado nem sabe o que lhe aguarda.

(Arena)

Genma. -Agora vamos continuar com as lutas Neji Hyuga e Hinata Hyuga venham até a arena.

Jutsus

Fuuton lâminas de vento. Rank-C

Kage bushin explosão. Rank-A

Kage bushin shuriken. Rank-A

Katon Shuriken de fogo. Rank- B

Raiton passos do relâmpago nível 1. Rank-B 

Desculpe-me pela demora para lançar o capítulo, mas o período da minha universidade começou e os lançamentos serão mais demorados, além de serem irregulares. No entanto, prometo que irei terminar pelo menos a primeira fase do mangá, se querem um depois avisem, deixem comentários e sigam a história.


	15. Naruto As Lutas Continuam

Tanto Hinata quanto Neji caminhavam em direção ao centro da arena mantendo os olhos fixos um no outro, a tensão era imensa e o silêncio reinava no local. Neji com o seu estilo arrogante foi o primeiro a falar.

Neji. -Desista Hinata-sama pois o destino me declarou o vencedor.

Hinata se vira para Genma e fingindo surpresa fala. -Seu nome é Destino, eu pensei que fosse Genma?

Toda a tensão do estádio caiu e as pessoas riam alto com a piada, desde os Hokages, aos Jounins, civis, e até mesmo os companheiros de Neji. O único que não achou graça da piada foi Neji que olhava feio para Genma.

Genma. -O que foi? Foi hilário menino careta.

Neji se vira para Hinata. -Isso só mostra o quanto você é um fracasso Hinata-sama, imprópria para situações ao se apresentar de maneira tão infantil.

Hinata. -Você devia rir mais da vida Neji-nii-sama, ficar sério o tempo todo pode fazer você envelhecer mais rápido. Yakumo-chan leu isso numa revista de moda recentemente.

Novos risos surgiram no estádio, essa luta era unilateral no quesito humor com uma Hinata Hyuga em disparada na frente.

Neji se vira para Genma que estava rindo. -De que lado você está?

Genma. -Do entretenimento.

Neji. -Podemos apenas começar essa luta logo?

Genma. -Hai hai. -Segunda luta das finais dos exames chunin Hinata Hyuga vs Neji Hyuga. Comecem!

(Na arquibancada dos participantes)

Naruto chegou a arquibancada e começou a gritar. -Hina-chan vai! Acabe come ele!

Shikamaru. -Barulhento como sempre Naruto, você não estava ferido?

Eu caminho um pouco atrás deles e falo num tom irritado. -Ele tem a capacidade de se curar anormal. Nós normais só podem aguentar e pedir ajuda aos médicos.

Shino. -Mesmo assim como você está de pé?

-Eu só tive ferimentos leves e fiquei com pouco chakra. Os médicos curaram as feridas e eu tomei um pílula soldado. Porém só tenho metade do meu chakra, irei recuperar o resto irá voltar em três horas.

Shino. -Entendo.

Naruto. -Vai Hina-hime(princesa).

-Naruto calado um pouco por favor?

Naruto. -Hina-chan você é a melhor.

Shikamaru. -Até quando ele irá nos ignorar?

Eu soco a cabeça de Naruto e ele se vira para nós. -Problema resolvido.

Naruto. -Por que você fez isso?

Shikamaru. -Para não nos ignorar idiota. Não seja tão alto do nosso lado imbecil.

-Hey vai começar. Façam suas apostas?

Shikamaru. -Neji é um gênio, mas Hinata também é forte além disso ela é tão teimosa quanto Naruto. Eu vou nela.

Naruto. -Claro que Hina-hime vai ganhar.

Shino. -Eu sou seu companheiro de equipe lógico que vou apostar nela.

Andréa. -Assim fica sem graça se todos nós iremos apostar na mesma pessoa. Hinata-chan irá ganhar isso o que eu consigo ver. Hinata e Neji estão fisicamente bem, mas emocionalmente Neji está sendo esmagado por ela, sem uma mente saudável o corpo se torna inútil. Tanto faz Hinata-chan vai! 

(Camarote dos Kages)

Kazekage. -Isso vai ser interessante dois Hyuga lutando, parece que eles realmente merecem o título de serem os mais fortes de Konoha.

Hokage. -Você acha? Embora eles possam apresentem ser fortes os Hyugas nunca chegarão a glória dos Senju ou Uchiha, mas mesmo assim esses dois são fortes. No entanto, essa luta é muito desigual.

Kazegake. -Como assim senhor Hokage?

Hokage. -O menino Hyuga é chamado de gênio e o mais forte que já foi produzido pela família, a outra é a herdeira principal que está sendo ameaçada de perder o seu titulo.

Kazegake. -Entendo, então o menino irá ganhar.

Hokage. -É o oposto, a partida já está ganha esses risos na plateia é a prova clara que Hinata já venceu esse combate o que ira acontecer agora será apenas a confirmação.

(Plateia geral)

Hiashi olha para sua filha mais nova. -Preste atenção Hanabi não existe ninguém na família mais abençoado com o sangue Hyuga do que ele.

Hanabi. -Então ele vai vencer.

Hiashi. -Não sei dizer ao certo.

Hanabi. -Mais você disse que ele pode ser o mais forte Hyuga que já existiu.

Hiashi. -Eu disse abençoado, sua irmã carrega o sangue amaldiçoado dos Hyuga.

Hanabi sorri. -Sangue ruim? Então ela é mais fraca?

Hiashi. -Não, ela só carrega o sangue da Hyuga mais forte que já existiu.

Hanabi. -Quem?

Hiashi. -Sua mãe. -Hiashi pensa "Talvez você seja mais parecido com ela do que só a aparência.

(No Centro da Arena)

Hinata e Neji se posicionam no centro da arena, Neji estava numa postura firme e estática prestando atenção em cada detalhe da luta, a forma de Hinata parecia mais descontraída e relaxada, acima de tudo ela sorria com confiança. Isso era o que mais irritava Neji que avançou cegamente na direção dela tentando uma batida de palma no seu estomago, Hinata avança também e antes da palma de Neji atingir ela, Hinata gira fazendo a mão do seu primo acertar o ar e ela acerta um chopp no peito de Neji enquanto terminava o giro e se vira de volta para seu primo que fazia uma cara de dor. Hinata sorria mais amplo ao ouvir a torcida de Naruto por ela, além de seus amigos torcendo por ela a parabenizando, tudo isso irritava Neji mais que tudo. Ele avança em direção a ela e os dois se prendem a uma batalha de taijutsu, dando golpes um no outro, bloqueando as mãos e no caso de Hinata desviando sempre que o possível, mas Neji é persistente e seu taijutsu é melhor que o dela, logo ele fura o bloqueio de Hinata e estava prestes a acertar seus pontos de chakra quando ela pula para trás e começa a fazer uma série de sinais de mão.

Hinata. -Suiton Bala d'água.

Uma esfera de água é cuspida da boca de Hinata, o golpe surpreende Neji que é acertado em cheio pela esfera e jogado para trás. Ele se levanta mais irritado do que nunca e resolve zombar dela.

Neji. -Vendo que seu taijutsu é um fracasso você resolveu treinar ninjutsu, isso só mostra o quanto você é uma falha para o clã, Hinata-sama.

Hinata inclina a cabeça para o lado e pergunta. -Eu não entendo o que você está dizendo Neji-nii-sama?

Neji. -Por favor Hinata-sama, os Hyugas são um clã especializado em taijutsu com o nosso byakugan a prova de você usar ninjutsu é uma prova de sua incapacidade do seu juken.

Hinata. -E dai? Você está perdendo Neji-nii-sama, além disso eu não posso batê-lo no juken.

Neji sorri. -Pois agora irei mostrar todo o poder do Byakugan e irei mostrar o quanto o seu juken é fraco. Hinata-sama. Byakugan!

Neji faz um selo de mão e as veias nos olhos de Neji se tornam visíveis e ele fixe seu olhar nela e entra na sua postura típica.

Hinata suspira. -Eu não me importo com o juken afinal, Byakugan.

Hinata fala quase instantaneamente as veias dos seus olhos saltam e ela volta o olhar do seu primo e se fixa na sua postura normal.

Os dois avançam um sobre o outro de novo novamente e fixam no centro da arena, dessa vez os golpes estavam mais ferozes e cada um explodia uma quantidade de chakra visível que visava acerta os pontos de fluxo de chakra do outro, afinal este é o estilo Hyuga de taijutsu. Era uma intensa troca de golpes um do outro, espero que Hinata-chan fique bem no final, mas antes disso.

Eu acerto a cabeça do loiro hiperativo do meu lado. -Calado Naruto! O clima lá embaixo tá tenso, Naruto-kun.

Naruto esfrega a parte superior da cabeça e diz. -Hai Andréa-chan. 

(Arena) 

Tanto ódio Neji-nii-sama por que você está com tanta raiva o que fez, por baixo eu desvio de uma palma superior que visava meu queixo, mas aquele momento de recuo foi o suficiente para Neji tomar a ofensiva e golpes e mais golpes eram lançados na minha direção. Tudo que eu posso fazer é recuar e desviar de seus constantes e ferozes ataques, ele atacava com tanto fervor e raiva que chegava a ser ridículo a quantidade de chakra nos seus ataques, será que ele quer me matar? Os seus ataques são muito fortes o que eu posso fazer, de repente eu piso numa poça de água que sobrou da luta anterior e sorrio, isso vai ser bem típico de Andréa-chan, acho que ela vai gostar. Eu continuo desviando dos ataques de Neji até chegar de frente a uma poça maior, eu passo a perna direita pelo chão fazendo uma pequena nuvem de poeira surgir, Neji fica atordoado por dois curtos segundos, mas são mais que o suficiente. Saindo da nuvem Neji continua a atacar Hinata que tenta o máximo possível desviar de seus golpes, ela bloqueia um golpe de esquerda apenas para a palma de Neji acertar no meio do seu peito, ele solta um sorriso que logo se desfaz quando ele percebe uma coisa importante, Hinata não possuía rede de chakra e assim Hinata se desfazer em água. Eu levanto minha mão e puxo Neji-nii-sama no ar o jogando no chão, eu saio do meu esconderijo na poça e um fluxo de água constante estava amarrado na minha mão como uma corda. Eu sorrio e falo calmamente.

-Suiton Chicote d'água.

Neji grita furioso. -Você fez um clone d'água e está usando ninjutsu, você é uma falha para o clã.

-Eu não vejo ninguém reclamando que eu estou usando ninjutsu Neji-nii-sama.

Neji. -Chega eu vou acabar com isso agora, você está no meu campo de adivinhação. Juken Oito Trigramas Sessenta e Quatro Palmas.

Neji entra numa nova postura com o corpo inclinado para trás e uma palma na mão esticada para a frente, e um circulo negro e branco se forma num raio de cinco metros ao seu redor e eu estou nele. Ele avança e começa a me golpear.

Neji. -Duas palmas.

Neji. -Quatro palmas.

Neji. -Oito palmas.

Neji. -Dezesseis palmas.

Neji. -trinta e duas palmas.

Neji dá um forte passo para frente e termina. -Sessenta e quatro palmas.

(Plateia geral)

Hanabi olha espantada. -Essa é uma técnica do clã principal, como ele fez isso?

Hiashi. -Eu não sei, ele deve ter aprendido por si mesmo.

Hanabi. -Isso é possível?

Hiashi. -Apenas para um gênio, como ele.

Hanabi. -Acabou a luta?

Hiashi. -Não tenho certeza, me diga você?

Hanabi começou presunçosamente. -Bem eu sempre ganhei dá irmã, mas...-Ela termina com um pouco de humildade. -Ela me venceu há um mês como se eu fosse nada. O que você ensinou para ela pai?

Hiashi. -Eu não treinei ela durante três anos, então não sei o que ela pode fazer, mas se Hinata se parece com Hana isso ainda não acabou.

(Arena)

Neji. -Admistrador pode acabar com o jogo essa partida acabou. Eu fechei todos seu pontos de chakra ela não vai ser capaz de se mexer.

Genma. -A partida só acaba quando eu quero, senhora Hinata pode se levantar, ninguém perde com um sorisso desse. E participante Uzumaki pare de soltar beijos para a sua namorada, por favor.

Todos olham para Hinata que estava sorrindo como se o mundo fosse explodir mas ela não se importa, ela parecia extasiada de felicidade. Eles olham para Naruto e veem ele lançando um beijo para Hinata que faz ela corar ainda mais, depois ele é acertado pela sua companheira de equipe.

Andréa. -Hinata-chan eu já acabei com esse idiota, derrote esse imbecil.

Hinata se levanta o que espanta todo mundo, ela começa a arrancar pedaços de sua pele que saem com facilidade igual a uma cobra. Ela fala casualmente. -Kawarni de Pele no jutsu.

(Com os jounins e seus alunos)

Kurenai olha espantada. -Como ela fez isso? A única pessoa que faz isso em Konoha é?

Anko. -Eu sei, ela aprende incrivelmente rápido e é muita determinada.

Kurenai. -Você treinou ela? E seus outros alunos.

Yakumo, Karin e Haku caem em depressão.

Yakumo. -Nós fizermos simples missões Rank-D durante quatro semanas...

Haku. -Desde pintar casas, ajudar idosos, cuidar de plantações...

Karin. -Mas o pior foi pegar aquele gato maldito.

Kiba. -Sinto pena de vocês.

(Camarote dos Kages)

Kazegake. -Isso realmente é uma demonstração de habilidade, um defendendo um clã famoso por taijutsu e o outro usando ninjutsu é um confronte entre modernidade e tradicional.

Hokage. -Eu concordo, dependendo do resultado dessa luta o futuro dos Hyuga pode mudar.

(Arena)

Hinata. -Vamos continuar Neji-nii-sama. Suiton Bala d'água.

Neji começa a girar loucamente e uma cúpula de chakra o cerca lhe protegendo da bola de água que se deforma na defesa de Neji e os pingos espirram para todos os lados. Neji para de girar e sorri para Hinata.

Hinata. -Isso foi o Kaiten(Giro celestial)?

Neji. -A defesa impenetrável da família principal Hyuga, eu sei que você é incapaz de usar essa técnica, Hinata-sama.

Hinata sorri. -Então eu acho que vou ter que perfurá-la. Juho Palma de Vácuo.

Uma explosão de chakra é lançada da mão de Hinata que voa em direção a Neji que gira formando outro Kaiten e os dois jutsus colidem, mas a defesa absoluta continua de pé. No entanto, Neji está ofegante.

Hinata estava cansada também. -Eu vejo você não consegue usar esse ataque várias vezes, pelo o que eu vejo do seu chakra você só pode usar ele mais uma vez.

Neji. -Seu chakra também está baixo, eu irei acabar com isso agora. Juken Oito Trigramas Sessenta e Quatro Palmas.

Hinata. -Eu não vou recuar Juho Oito Trigramas Sessenta e Quatro Palmas.

Neji. -Duas palmas.

Hinata desvia dos dois primeiros ataque e acerta Neji. -Duas palmas.

Neji. -Quatro palmas.

Hinata bloqueia duas das palmas, e consegue acertar todas as outas duas. -Quatro palmas.

Neji. -Oito palmas.

Hinata se esquiva de todos os quatro golpes e acerta três de seus quatro golpes em Neji. -Oito palmas.

Neji. -Dezesseis palmas.

Hinata se protege e desvia de três palmas e revida acertando sete em Neji. -Dezesseis palmas.

Neji. -Trinta e dois palmas.

Hinata leva oito golpes e devolve quatorze em Neji. -Trinta e duas palmas.

Neji dá novamente um forte passo para frente e termina. -Sessenta e quatro palmas.

Hinata leva todos os trinta e dois ataques para devolver os mesmos trinta e dois em Neji. Hinata. -Sessenta e quatro palmas.

O resultado foi Neji quarenta e cinco golpes dele em Hinata, ela acertou sessenta golpes em Neji, ela cambaleia e fica de pé e ele cai no chão inconsciente, o jogo terminou.

Genma -Hinata Hyuga é a vencedora. Precisamos de médicos aqui.

(Plateia Geral)

Hanabi pula de alegria. -Ela venceu! Ela venceu!

Hiashi. -Você realmente se parece com Hana, Hinata.

(Na arquibancada dos participantes)

Naruto. -Ela conseguiu conseguiu. Hina-chan é a melhor.

Andréa. -Essa realmente foi uma luta de taijutsu impressionante.

Shikamaru. -Hinata com certeza é forte, será problemático lutar contra ela.

Shino. -Você primeiro precisa vencer seu adversário Shikamaru.

Temari fala presunçosamente. -Como esse abacaxi pudesse me vencer.

Shikamaru diz com preguiça o que irrita Temari. -Loira problemática.

(Camarote dos Kages)

Kazegake. -Essa foi uma luta incrível, os dois foram inacreditáveis, mas esse ataque foi meio imprudente.

Hokage. -Ela pode ter vencido, mas ao mesmo tempo iria ficar indefesa. Ela só pensou na luta e não numa mentalidade maior, eu acho que devo reter ela por mais tempo e espera que ela amadureça saudavelmente para não colocar ela em perigo.

(Arena)

Genma. -Próxima luta Sabaku no Kankuru vs Aburame Shino

Kankuru. -Eu desisto.

Todos olham para ele, Kankuru apenas dá os ombro e nega com a cabeça que irá lutar.

Genma. -Vamos para a próxima luta Sabaku no Temari vs Shikamaru Nara.

(Na arquibancada dos participantes)

Kankuru. -Sinto muito irmã, mas eu não posso usar o Corvo, ele está cheio de veneno.

Temari. -Parece que eu terei que demorar um pouco lá embaixo. Vamos bunda preguiçosa. -Temari desce até a arena e fica esperando Shikamaru.

Shikamaru. -Problemático. Administrador eu também desis...

Shikamaru foi cortado com Naruto e Andréa dando um tapa nas suas costas que o jogou na arena, ele despenca uns dez metros e cai de costas no chão de terra.

Naruto. -Vai lá Shikamaru, força!

Shikamaru. -Loiro problemático.

Andréa. -Lembrem-se vocês dois não importa o que aconteça o amor é sempre mais forte.

Tanto Temari quanto Shikamaru coraram nessa frase e gritaram para Andréa. -Calada loira problemática!

Os dois olham um para o outro horrorizados, até que Genma os interrompe com uma tosse simulada. -Agora que os dois se acalmaram que a luta comece!

(Camarote dos Kages)

O Hokage estava morrendo de ri ao lembrar dessa mesma cena há trinta anos atrás, quando algo muito semelhante aconteceu.

O kazekage curioso pergunta. -Qual é a graça Hogake-sama.

Hokage. -Senhor Kazegake é só que esses meninos recriaram a mesma situação em que os pais de Shikamaru se apaixonaram, na época Shikaku também não queria lutar, mas foi arremessado na arena pelo seu amigo e meu ex-sucessor Minato e seu companheiro de equipe Chouza.

Kazekage começou a ri. -Agora eu vejo a graça.

(Com os jounins e seus alunos)

Anko. -Seu aluno é realmente motivado Asuma.

Haku. -Eu nunca vi alguêm tão preguiçoso assim na vida.

Karin. -Ele sempre foi desse jeito?

Yakumo. -Infelizmente.

Kiba. -Nas aulas ele só dormia.

Ino. -Não só nas aulas todo o tempo ele estava dormindo, até no treinamento.

Chouji. -Não é verdade, ele também fica olhando as nuvens. Eu acho que ele vai desistir.

Sakura. -Ele realmente é um preguiçoso.

Asuma. -Quer parar de falarem do meu aluno desse jeito.

Kurenai. -Você é igualzinho a ele.

Asuma. -Não sou não.

(Arena)

Genma. -Vocês vão começar ou não?

Shikamaru estava ainda deitado no chão e parecia que não vai se mover tão cedo, as pessoas estavam irritadas e começaram a lançar coisas em Shikamaru. Ele pensava "Caramba que problemático. Eu entendo porque eles estão irritados, somos apenas o aquecimento para a luta de Sasuke, todos eles querem ver o último de um grande clã lutar. Além disso para piorar meu adversário é uma garota de novo."

Naruto. -Vamos Shikamaru você tem que lutar pelo menos uma vez nesse ano.

Temari perdeu a paciência e gritou. -Se você não vai fazer alguma coisa eu vou.

Temari avançou sobre Shikamaru e levantando seu leque de batalha e tenta esmagar a cabeça de Shikamaru que calmamente retira duas kunais do bolso o pesado leque de metal atinge o solo levantando uma nuvem de poeira no ar e quando ela baixou ele estava sorrindo para ela com as armas fixadas na parede e Shikamaru de pé em cima delas.

Shikamaru. -Será um saco lutar, mas eu também não posso ser espancado por uma mulher.

Temari. -Um pouco confiante você. Fuuton Vento divino da nova lua.

Uma tempestade de vento cerca od dois competidores e quando ela cessa Shikamaru havia desaparecido e Temari olhava para a arena procurando por ele.

(Shikamaru)

Cara que complicado por que as mulheres são tão problemáticas? Eu só queria se um ninja para fazer o que eu quiser, se eu soubesse que dava tanto trabalho eu teria virado um vagabundo. Naruto, Andréa vocês me pagam por terem me colocado nessa. As nuvens são tão tranquilas quando eu olho para elas, só ficam flutuando indo a onde os ventos a levarem, às vezes eu queria ser uma nuvem e só aproveitar a vida. Pelo menos essa menina da areia não é tão problemática no fim.

(Temari)

Aonde ele foi? Quando ele quer fugir ele é bastante rápido, mas eu tenho que tomar cuidado se eu me lembro bem nas preliminares ele ataca usando as sombras. Então ele deve estar no lado que faz sombra na arena, mas onde? Já sei! Atrás das árvores, ele quer me atrair para lá. Eu não vou deixar ele fazer o que quer?

(Arena)

Temari se vira para as árvores e balançando o seu leque grita. -Fuuton Foice de vento.

Lâminas de vento voam em direção as árvores as derrubando e fazendo Shikamaru se revelar de seu esconderijo, ele avança e usa seu jutsu de família.

Shikamaru. -Arte ninja jutsu de Possessão das sombras.

A sombra de Shikamaru se estica em direção a Temari que recua desesperadamente para escapar do alcance do seu jutsu. A sombras param de se mover e Temari olha para Shikamaru cansado ela sorri, e traça uma linha no chão com seu leque gigante.

Temari. -Esse é o alcançe máximo de sua sombra, então se eu ficar atrás dessa linha eu vou vencer. Fuuton Vento divino da nova lua.

O vento de Temari joga Shikamaru na parede com uma força enorme, ele cai no chão depois disso. Ele pensa "Que problemático, o longo alcance é sua especialidade." Shikamaru se senta e coloca as mãos juntas e fica parado.

(Na arquibancada dos participantes)

Andréa. -Ele está fazendo isso de novo.

Naruto. -O que ele está fazendo de novo? É um jutsu.

Andréa. -Não ele está pensando.

(Com os jounins e seus alunos)

Kurenai. -Que sinal de mão é este?

Asuma. -Não é um sinal de mão é mais um hábito. Quando jogamos xadrez, sempre que ele está preso numa jogada ele faz esse sinal de mão. Ele está pensando numa estratégia.

Ino. -Eu me lembro que ele faz isso em algumas missões e sempre tira um plano ótimo, eu nunca pensei nisso, mas pode o Shikamaru ser inteligente.

Sakura. -Você deve está sonhando Ino.

Asuma. -Na verdade ela não está, Shikamaru é um gênio com um Q.I. acima de 200.

Kiba. -Como as notas deles eram tão ruins quanto as minhas senão pior?

Asuma. -Ele acha que pegar o lápis e fazer uma prova escrita é trabalhoso demais e prefere dormir, no entanto, quando jogamos xadrez eu sempre perdia. Com raiva eu fiz um teste de Q.I. nele o fazendo pensar que era apenas mais um jogo, o resultado foi quase fora do gráfico acima de gênio com um Q.I. de 220.

Haku. -E pensar que eu achei ele era normal?

Kurenai. -Mas isso é uma luta num tabuleiro.

Asuma. -Mesmo assim eles não se diferem tanto, estratégias são essências em todos eles. Eu mesmo nunca consegui derrota Shikamaru no xadrez e nunca vi ele perde.

Chouji. -Eu já.

Asuma. -O que? Para quem ele perdeu?

Chouji. -Uma vez para Naruto e várias vezes para Andréa. Embora ele ganhou o restante das partidas contra ele e a maioria contra Andréa.

Asuma se sentiu péssimo. -E pensar que o Naruto conseguiu vencer o Shikamaru?

Chouji. -Ele disse que o Naruto era teimoso demais para desistir sem vencer ele uma vez. Ele diz que foi desafiado mais de 100 vezes. 

(Na arquibancada dos participantes)

Naruto e Andréa espirram. -Alguém está falando mal da gente.

(Arena)

Ele desfez o as mãos e se levantou para encarar Temari e colocou a mão na frente e fez sinal para ela vir. Isso irritou Temari ao extremo, ela balança seu leque criando várias ventanias em direção a Shikamaru que foge de cada uma delas. Eles continuam assim por um longo tempo, até que Shikamaru lança duas kunais em direção a Temari, ela defende os dois com seu leque. Quando percebe que a sombra de Shikamaru está vindo na sua direção, ela sorri pensando está a salvo, mas a sombra continua avançado a partir da sua linha e ela da um mortal de costas para escapar do seu novo alcance.

Kankuru grita. -Temari em cima de você.

Temari olha para cima e ver um objeto estranho encobrindo o sol, ele se torna mais visível e ela vê um balão, ela olha para baixo e lentamente uma sombra se forma que faz o alcance de Shikamaru aumentar ainda mais. Ela pula para o lado para evitar a sombra.

Shikamaru. -Você não vai escapar!

Temari. -Droga além das sombras na terra, eu tenho aquela coisa no ar para complicar minha vida.

Finalmente a sombra para de se mexer e Temari sorri sabendo que escapou de seu alcance. Ela pensa "Quanto mais tempo essa partida durar, mais baixo o sol vai ficar e mais cumpridas o alcance das sobras aumentará." Ela crava seu leque no chão e se esconde atrás dele. "Eu vou acabar com isso agora, irei fazer um clone como distração e então acabar com ele num ataque direto." As sombras recuam um pouco e ela começa a fazer sinais de mãos.

Temari. -Jutsu de... O que? "Meu corpo não se mexe."

Shikamaru. -Levou um tempo mais o meu Jutsu de Possessão das sombras funcionou.

Temari. -Mas como?

Shikamaru. -Deixa eu te mostrar. -Ele vira a cabeça, o que resulta a Temari a fazer o mesmo.

Temari olha para trás e vê que as sombras de saíram de um buraco no chão. -Um buraco, mas quando?

Shikamaru. -Esse foi o buraco que Naruto saiu para derrubar Andréa com um gancho. O buraco na frente foi por onde ele entrou os dois são conectados.

Temari. "Não acredito. Eu pensei que estava no controle do jogo e escapando do seu jutsu das sombras, mas o tempo inteiro eu estava andando para ele. Incrível Shikamaru me enganou."

Shikamaru e Temari caminham um em direção ao outro até o centro da arena, os dois levantam as mãos e Temari começa a se desesperar.

Shikamaru. -Eu desisto.

Todos olham espantados para ele, se perguntando o que aconteceu. A plateia começou a gritar para ele. -Perdedor! Covarde!

Chouji fala tranquilo. -Eu sabia que ele iria desistir, parece que eu conheço o Shikamaru melhor que qualquer um.

Andréa estava se acabando de tanto ri, enquanto Naruto olhava atônico.

Naruto. -Por que ele fez isso?

Andréa. -HAHAHAHA! Esse sim é o ! Isso já era !

Temari. -O que você disse?!

Shikamaru. -Eu usei grande parte do meu chakra naquele jutsu de Possessão das sombras e só tenho mais uns 10 segundos, e olhe que eu já planejei os próximos 200 movimentos, enfim se eu quisesse ganhar essa coisa significaria mais trabalho e para mim uma luta basta.

Genma. -A vencedora é Temari!

Os dois participantes se retiram para as escadas e subirem de volta para o camarote com Temari na frente, mas no meio do caminho ela para e se vira para Shikamaru. Os dois se olham e Temari desce para ficar no mesmo nível dele e o se beija na bochecha, depois volta a subir, mas Shikamaru o pega pelo braço e a vira na sua direção a beijando na boca. Os dois se separam e coram olhando para baixo, contudo seu pensamento é quebrado por três risadinhas. Eles olham para cima e veem Kankuru, Andréa, Naruto e Gaara olhando para eles.

Os dois falam envergonhados. -Problemáticos.

A sua plateia particular vai embora e eles voltam a subir.

Temari. -Foi bom o jogo contra você. Preguiçoso das folhas.

Shikamaru. -Você também Flor do deserto.

(Camarote dos Kages)

Kazegake. -O menino realmente é inteligente, ele pensou num plano e desde o inicio o seguiu.

Hokage. -Foi mais do que isso, ele fez o adversário pensar que estava no controle da situação quando ele estava trazendo ela para a armadilha. Ele pode ter perdido a batalha, mas ganhou a guerra.

(Arena)

Genma. -Próxima luta Sabaku no Gaara vs Uchiha Sasuke. Como o participante Uchiha Sasuke não está presente iremos fazer uma pausa de 5 minutos, senão ele será desclassificado.

(Na arquibancada dos participantes)

Hinata e Neji finalmente tinham chegado depois de sua luta. Ela corre e abraça seu namorado.

Hinata. -Naru-kun o que eu perdi?

Neji. -Hinata-sama você ainda está ferida não devia se esforçar tanto.

Andréa. -O que houve com ele? Cadê aquele papo de destino e tudo mais?

Neji. -Eu sinto muito sobre aquilo, eu estava cego pelo meu ódio.

Shikamaru. -Certo o que aconteceu enquanto eu lutava?

(Flashback)

Hinata e Neji estavam recebendo tratamento médico e tendo seus pontos de chakra dolorosamente abertos a força. Quando Hiashi Hyuga chega ao local, Neji estava com medo que ele iria receber alguma punição pelo o que fez com Hinata.

Hiashi se ajoelha perante aos dois e diz. -Me desculpe. Vocês dois tem todo o direito de terem raiva de mim.

Hinata. -Pai o que está fazendo?

Hiashi. -Corrigindo meus erros. Hinata eu nunca tive orgulho de você, eu pensei que desde Hana morreu eu culpei as minhas emoções que me tornaram fraco. Neji você também tem minhas desculpas, tem algo sobre o seu pai que devo lhe dar. As suas últimas e mais livras palavras.

Hiashi tira um pergaminho do bolso e entrega a Neji que começa a ler, ele chora ao descobrir que o seu pai se sacrificou pelo seu irmão por livre espontânea vontade. Ele se ajoelha em direção a Hinata e fala.

Neji. -Hinata-sama me perdoe por todo meu comportamento egoísta, eu prometo pela minha vida que irei lhe proteger.

Hinata. -Neji-oni-sama eu só quero que todos nos sejamos uma família, tanto a casa principal como a do ramo. Meu sonho é ter todos os hyugas juntos.

Neji. -Eu irei lhe apoiar Hinata-sama.

Hiashi. -Vocês ainda são fracos demais para isso.

Hinata. -Mas eu ainda irei tentar. Você ficaria do meu lado Neji-nii-sama?

Neji. -É claro.

Hiashi. -Parece que não tem jeito, na próxima semana quero vocês dois cedo no dojo. Irei treinar vocês até que sejam fortes o bastante.

(Fim do Flashback)

Hinata. -E foi isso o que aconteceu. O que eu perdi aqui fora?

Naruto. -Shikamaru arrangou uma garota.

Hinata gritou. -Sério? Quem foi a menina?

Andréa aponta para Temari encolhida atrás de Gaara. -A menina de Suna, eles até se beijaram.

Hinata. -Eeeepppp!

Shikamaru. -Time 3 problemático.

Andréa. -Oh! 20 segundos até Sasuke ser desclassificado.

(Com os jounins e seus alunos)

Sakura. -Sasuke-kun cadê você? Se ele perder a lutar por W.O. eu lhe mato Kakashi-sensei.

Kurenai. -Típico do Kakashi está atrasado.

Anko. -Será que ele chegará a tempo.

Asuma. -Ainda faltam 15 segundos.

(Arena)

Genma estava impaciente e começou a contagem regressiva. -Dez, nove, oito, sete, seis, cinco, quatro. Três. Dois.

Um redemoinho de folhas surge no centro do campo e dele saem Sasuke numa roupa toda preta com o símbolo Uchiha atrás e Kakashi lendo a sua pornografia básica.

Kakashi. -Estamos atrasados.

Genma. -Bem em cima da hora.

Kakashi. -Que bom. -Kakashi desaparece do campo deixando apenas Sasuke no local.

Genma. -Seu nome?

Sasuke. -Uchiha Sasuke.

A multidão do estádio vai a loucura e Gaara num redemoinho da areia aparece na frente de Sasuke.

Sasuke. -Se prepare para perder.

Gaara. -A mãe vai ter o seu sangue.

(Na arquibancada dos participantes)

Naruto. -Será que o teme(maldito) vai ficar bem?

Andréa. -Não tenho certeza o Shukaku conduz seu anfitrião a loucura e o transforma num assassino desenfreado.

Temari olha espantada. -Você sabe dele?

Shikamaru. -O que é o Shukaku?

Andréa. -Shukaku, o monstro de areia, o tanuki do deserto ou o demônio da loucura. Ele atende por diversos nomes e todos por uma razão.

Naruto. -Como você conhece tanto a respeito dele?

Andréa. -Ao contrário de outras aldeias o fato dele ser um jinchuuriki é bastante difundido, Suna é a aldeia mais fraca das cinco grandes nações, então estrategicamente é melhor ela mostrar a sua arma do que manter escondida. Além disso, Gaara é bastante famoso pelas inúmeras tentativas de assassinato que sobreviveu, dizem que já foram mais de quarenta atentados.

Hinata e Neji olham espantados, Hinata fala. -Tentativas de assassinato.

Shikamaru. -Caramba. Não é de se admirar porque seus irmãos tem medo dele.

Andréa. -Isso não é nada. A quantidade de sangue em que aquela areia possui é imensa.

Naruto tremia de medo. -Ele com toda certeza é um monstro.

Andréa. -Essa é a diferença dele e você Naruto, mas mesmo que ele esteja afogado na escuridão alguém que já saiu de lá pode trazê-lo de volta. No entanto, isso é uma outra história, agora vamos assistir se o Sasuke realmente pode sobreviver a Gaara.


End file.
